Pokémon Heroes - Tome 1 : L'Aventure d'Évan
by Link Tor
Summary: Évan jeune garçon de la région de Kalos va partir à l'aventure dans la région de Sinnoh, accompagné d'une Pichu assez spécial et à la poursuite d'une mystérieuse organisation, cette organisation porte le nom de Darker Team, provoquant des massacres dans la région, et tout ça dans un but inconnu.
1. Chapitre 0

Mon nom est Erwan Saikiu et l'histoire que je vais vous compter est celle de ma mort.

**PDV Erwan :**

Mon histoire débuta quand je n'avais que 18 ans, et lors de mon entré à l'Académie d'Illumis, à l'époque j'étais un jeune homme timide aux cheveux court de couleurs noires et aux yeux de la même couleur, je portais des lunettes à monture rouge et un uniforme scolaire classique soit un gakuran traditionnel, quand j'entrais dans l'immense bâtiment blanc aux multiple fenêtres, entouré de quelques arbres au feuillage vert, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait arriver, je marche dans les couloirs au sol orangé et au mur blanc, et en moins d'une seconde je me suis retrouvé par terre, j'avais accidentellement percuté quelqu'un, c'était une jeune fille de mon âge aux cheveux blond claire coiffer en queue de cheval et aux yeux vert émeraude, elle portait l'uniforme féminin classique ainsi qu'une barrette en forme de Prismillon forme rivage, je me rendis compte que je lui ai fait tomber ses cahiers.

-Dé-désolé, lui dis-je tout en ramassant ses affaires.

Je lui tendis ses cahiers, avec un sourire maladroit, elle me regarda de haut en reprenant ses affaires.

-Tu as raison d'être désolé imbécile, me répondit-t-elle d'une voix hautaine. Tu as fait tomber la sublime Ikari Kusottare, et ...

Mais avant qu'elle finisse son monologue une autre fille est arrivé dans son dos et lui a asséné un violent coup de poing sur le haut du crâne la faisant retomber au sol, et ses cahiers aussi, elle se tient son crâne de douleurs :

-T'es vraiment obligé de faire le coup à tous les nouveaux, dit la fille qui venait d'assommer la dénommé Ikari.

-Grace, tu en as pas marre de gâcher mes plans de popularité, s'écria-t-elle avant de faire une tête boudeuse.

La dénommé Grace était une jeune fille avec une coupe de cheveux au carré des couleurs brunes avec une épingle jaune, aux yeux bleus et elle porte l'uniforme scolaire avec en plus une veste verte autour de la taille, elle me tend sa main.

-Mon nom est Grace Nonami

Je lui serre timidement la main.

-Moi... c'est... Erwan... Saikiu... enchanté

-Moi de même, me répondit-elle en souriant. Ah, et elle c'est Ikari Kusottare on est amie depuis que nous sommes tout petites, elle n'est pas méchante mais elle aime se faire remarquer.

Puis la cloche retentit suivie d'une annonce vocale.

-Tous les étudiants doivent se rendre dans la grande salle pour la répartition des classes.

Nous nous y rendions, la grande salle portait bien son nom, elle était énorme, il y avait la place pour mettre 3 grands terrains de basket côte à côte, le sol était d'une couleur beige clair, et les murs d'un blanc nacré, les murs étaient munis de grandes fenêtres laissant rentrer la lumière du jour, le plafond était fait de dalle toute intacte et de néon, la salle était remplie de chaise toute tourner vers une scène en bois sombre, un grand nombre de chaise était déjà occupé par des élèves, et sur la scène il y avait plusieurs professeurs, nous allons nous asseoir; quelques minutes passèrent le temps que tous les étudiants arrivent et s'installent, puis quand tout le monde était installé un homme sur la scène se leva, il semblait vieux par sa barbe épaisse et ses cheveux blancs, il portait un chemise blanc avec une cravate rouge, un pantalon bleu marine et des chaussures brunes, et il prit parole.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue jeune nouveaux élève, je suis , je suis le principal de cette Académie, je vais laisser la parole aux professeurs principaux des différentes classes de 1res années.

Il se recula pour laisser la place aux différente prof principale qui appela leur classe avant quitter la grande salle, il ne restait plus qu'un seul prof principal, celui de la classe générale, c'était un homme qui avait la trentaine aux cheveux bruns courts plaqués en arrière, il avait des yeux bleus saphir et avec de grosse cerne sous ses yeux, et il avait une barbe de 3 jours, il portait des lunettes à monture noire ainsi qu'une tenue d'enseignant sombre, il s'adresse aux derniers élèves d'une voix monotone :

-Je me présente, je suis , je suis le professeur de la classe général de 1ère année, bon voyons, dit-il en sortant une feuille qu'il scruta nonchalamment. Henry Platane.

-Oui, dit l'intéressé en se levant.

C'est un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bleus gris.

-Bon, maintenant, reprit M. Yura. Violette Coléoptèr.

-Oui, dit une fille aux cheveux blonds claire avec une coupe au carré avec deux mèche de chaque côté de son visage, aux yeux verts et elle portait un appareil photo au cou.

continua à faire l'appel, il appela une certaine Astera Cosmi une jeune fille à la peau basanée aux cheveux violets coiffés en croissant de lune et aux yeux magentas, un certain Lino Rauck un jeune homme a la peau sombre aux cheveux brun foncé hérissé tel un bloc de pierre et aux yeux gris avec un collier fait avec un crochet de rappel, ainsi qu'un dénommé Narcisse Waiteur un jeune homme a la peau pâle, il avait des cheveux blond clair coiffés autour de sa tête en ondulations gracieuses et aux yeux bleus azure.

Puis il appela Grace, Ikari et moi-même, et il conclut en appelant le dernier élève:

-Lysandre Aflari

-Oui, fit un garçon aux cheveux roux en pique pointant vers le haut telles des flammes ardentes et aux yeux gris bleuté.

-Bien, maintenant suivez-moi jusqu'à votre classe.

Tout le monde suivi le prof vers une salle de classe, les murs était blanc avec plusieurs fenêtres qui font rentrées la douce lumière du soleil dans la classe, le sol était en parquets claire, il y avait plusieurs tables avec des chaises tournées vers un tableau noir derrière un bureau de bois sombre, on s'installa chacun à une table j'étais au deuxième rang, j'étais entre Grace, à ma gauche, qui était aussi à côté d'Ikari, et Lysandre, à ma droite et devant moi il y avait Narcisse.

\- Bon, commence le prof en distribuant des feuilles à chacun d'entre nous. Remplissez ce questionnaire puis vous vous présenterez devant la classe.

Je n'étais pas trop confiant à cause de ma timidité de me présenter devant la classe, mais tant mieux nous ne sommes pas nombreux, j'observais la feuille que je devais remplir :

Nom :

Prénom :

Ville Natal :

Rêve d'Avenir :

Pokémon en votre possession :

Je remplis rapidement la feuille et la pose sur ma table, une fois que tout le monde est rempli sa feuille le prof demanda aux premières élève de se présenter :

-Astera tu commences.

-D'accord monsieur, lui répondit-elle avant de ce levé est d'aller devant le tableau et se tourner face à nous. Je m'appelle Astera Cosmi, je suis d'origine de la ville de Flusselles, mon rêve d'avenir est de succéder à l'arène de ma ville dirigée par ma mère, je possède deux Psystigri, dit-elle-en les sortants de leurs Pokéball.

Les pokémon qui sont sortie des pokéball sont deux petits chatons bipèdes au poil gris ébouriffé, aux yeux rose et violet, avec du blanc au bout de leurs petites pattes.

-Il s'agit d'un mal et d'une femelle, dit-elle-en souriant.

-Bien retourne maintenant à ta place et rappelle-les dans leurs pokéball, dit M. Yaru.

Elle fit ce que demandait le prof, puis il appela le second élève.

-Henry a toi.

-D'accord monsieur, il alla face à la classe. Je m'appelle Henry Platane je suis originaire de Port Tempères, je rêve d'un jour succédé en tant que professeur de Kalos, je possède un Funécire.

Il sortit une pokéball de là quelle sortit un petit Pokémon en forme de bougie blanche avec des yeux jaunes dont l'un est caché par sa cire qui coulait, il avait des petits bras de cire, une petite bouche, et une flamme violette flottant au vent.

-Bien au suivant, Narcisse, dit le prof.

Henry rappela son Funécire dans sa pokéball, et laissa la place à Narcisse.

-Je m'appelle Narcisse Waiteur, je suis natif de Batisques, mon rêve est de devenir dresseur et d'affronter les arène afin d'affronter le conseil 4 et tenter de devenir Maître Pokémon, avec mon compagnon de toujours, mon fidèle Carapuce.

Il le sortit de sa pokéball, une tortue bleue bipède apparue avec une carapace brune au dos et jaune pâle au niveau du ventre, ses yeux étaient grands et avaient une couleur violacée, et une queue en forme de spirale.

-Bien suivant, Lino, dit le prof.

Narcisse rappela son compagnon, et laissa la place à Lino.

-Je m'appelle Lino Rauck, je suis d'origine de Relifac-le-Haut, je rêve de succéder à l'arène de mon oncle, et mon compagnon est un Ptyranidur.

Il le sortit de sa pokéball, un Pokémon pré-historic apparue, un petit t-rex brun et blanc, avec deux petites crêtes orangées sur sa tête et une sur la queue et une collerette grise autour du cou. Il possède deux petits bras, finis par de petites griffes.

-Ok au suivant, Violette, dit le prof qui semble de plus en plus fatigué.

Lino rappela son Pokémon et laissa place à Violette.

-Je m'appelle Violette Coléoptèr, je suis originaire de Neuvartault, je rêve de succéder à l'arène de mon père, mon Pokémon est un Lépidonille.

Elle le sortit de sa pokéball, un petit Pokémon apparaît, une petite chenille de couleur grise. L'intérieur de ses yeux, ses petites pattes et la tache sur son postérieur étaient d'un gris moins foncé. Il possédait également une fourrure blanche et trois poils blancs sur sa tête ainsi que des pupilles noir et carré.

-Suivant, Lysandre, dit le prof qui semble commencé à somnoler

Violette rappela son Pokémon et laissa place à Lysandre.

-Mon nom est Lysandre Aflari, je suis originaire d'ici, d'Illumis, mon rêve est de fonder une entreprise technologique, je possède un petit Hélionceau que je connais depuis qu'il est sorti de son œuf.

Dit-il en le sortant de sa pokéball, il s'agit d'un petit lionceau au pelage noir. Son museau, ses pattes, l'extrémité de sa queue et ses oreilles sont de couleur beige. Une petite crête rouge se trouve sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Suivant, Erwan, dit le prof.

Je me lève et prends la place de Lysandre, j'étais un peu stressé de me présenter, je prends une grande inspiration et je commence.

-Je...m'appelle Erwan Saikiu, je suis originaire de Cromlac'h, je rêve devenir un archéologue et mon compagnon est un Passerouge que j'ai nommé Phonix.

Je sortis Phonix de sa pokéball, le petit Pokémon oiseau apparue et s'envola pour se poser sur mon épaule, il a la tête rouge, et un corps de couleur bleue gris, une grosse plume noire avec un "V" blanc dessus en guise de queue, et des petites pattes noires, comme son bec et ses yeux avec un petit point sur le côté des yeux.

-Suivant, Grace, dit nonchalamment le prof.

Je rappelle Phonix dans sa pokéball, et échange de place avec Grace, je retourne à ma table.

-Je m'appelle Grace Nonami, je suis originaire de Bourg Croquis, mon rêve est de devenir une coureuse sur Rhinocorne, et mon compagnon est justement un Rhinocorne

Elle sortit son Pokémon de sa pokéball, un Rhinocorne, le Pokémon rhinocéros semble fait de pierre, son corps est grisâtre. Il possède des pics sur le corps. Il a des crocs tranchants ainsi que de puissantes griffes aux pattes, je me rend compte que le Pokémon est couvert à quelque endroit d'égratignure et cicatrice témoignant de son âge.

-Finissons-en, Ikari, dit le prof d'une voix faible et fatigué.

Grace laissa la place à Ikari, tout en rappelant son Rhinocorne.

-Bonjour tout le monde moi c'est Ikari Kusottare, je suis originaire de Fort-Vanitas, je rêve de devenir Artiste Pokémon, avec ma Lépidonille qui s'appelle Prismi.

Elle sortit son Lépidonille qui était identique à celui de Violette, elle la rappelle dans sa pokéball et retourna à sa place.

-Bien, maintenant je vais vous distribuer vos emplois du temps, dit le prof qui semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau.

Il distribua les emplois du temps, et il commença le cours.

À 18h la cloche indiquant la fin des cours retentis, nous sortons de la classe pour nous rendre dans les dortoirs, mais au milieu du chemin je me rend compte que j'ai oublié dans la classe la pokéball de Phonix, je fis demi-tour pour la récupérer, et là je tombe sur entrain de prendre une sorte de médicament.

..., dis-je mi-timide mi-surpris.

-Oh, euh... Erwan que fais-tu encore là...

-J'ai oublié la pokéball de Phonix, mais vous... vous me sembliez bizarre en classe et maintenant je vous vois prendre un médicament, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais être franc, j'ai une maladie du cœur, et c'est médicament ralentissent l'inévitable, il m'empêche de mourir pour le moment, d'après les médecins je mourrais même avec l'aide de ses médicaments dans 3 ans.

-Oh... euh...

-S'il te plaît n'en parle pas aux autres membres de la classe...

-D'accord...

J'allai à ma place récupérée la pokéball de Phonix, avant de repartir.

-A demain,

-A demain...

Les jours passèrent et gardé le secret de devenait de plus en plus dure à garder, je décidai de le dire à une personne de confiance, Grace, et maintenant que j'y pense, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, car Ikari qui nous avait espionné à un peu forcé Grace à lui révéler le secret, qu'elle a ensuite dit a toute la classe, Lysandre fut le premier à émettre une idée, rendre les dernières années inoubliable.

Un jour se rendit compte que nous agissions bizarrement pour faire des dernières années de sa vie les plus belles, il me demanda si j'avais révélé son secret, et je lui dis la vérité, il n'était pas en colère pour ça, en fait, il était désolé de m'avoir mis ce secret sur les épaules.

Au bout de la première année ma classe et moi nous sommes énormément rapprochés nous sommes je pense même que nous sommes devenu amis, Astera est gentille et semble avoir une sorte de pouvoir de vision de l'avenir, Henry est sympa malgré qu'il soit parfois tête en l'aire, Narcisse malgré ses aires de noble snobinard et quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné, Lino lui est un en grand fan d'escalade et est souvent très souriant, Violette adore prendre des photos et et très joviales, Lysandre est un gars simple et calme, il m'a dit un jour que gardait le secret de était quelque chose d'admirable et que lui-même n'aurait pas réussi à le garder si longtemps, il avait conclu cette discussion en disant "Ce monde devrait avoir plus de personnes comme toi", Ikari malgré ses grands airs un peu vantards est quelqu'un de souriant et très gentille, et Grace est quelqu'un de très jovial, gentille, attentionné, belle... je m'égare, oui Grace et quelqu'un de formidable, et juste pensé à elle me fait rougir.

Durant les années à l'Académie certain Pokémon ont évolué, les Psystigri d'Astera ont évolué en Mistigrix, le Carapuce de Narcisse a évolué en Carabaffe, les Lépidonille de Violette et Ikari ont évolué en Prismillon, celui de Violette avait le motif floraison, et celui d'Ikari avait le motif rivage, comme sa barrette.

Un jour en fin de la 3ème année j'ai trouvé dans mon casier une enveloppe, le papier était rosé, je l'ouvris et dedans il y avait une lettre, le papier était bleu claire, le message me disait, "Rejoins-moi au pied du vieux chêne derrière l'Académie", je mit rendis en courant, et là sous l'arbre au tronc sombre, et au feuillage vert, il y avait Grace qui mit attendait, chaque pas que je faisais vers elle me rendait de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à ce que je sois rouge comme une pivoine, et je me rendis compte qu'elle aussi était légèrement rosée, je m'approchais d'elle; et lui demanda :

-C'est toi qui as mis une lettre dans mon casier ...?

-Oui, me répondit-elle timidement.

-Et, euh... pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ?

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose...

-Hein ?

-Erwan ça fait un moment que l'on se connaît tous les deux, et euh... je voulais t'avouer que... je t'aime...

Elle devint d'un coup toute rouge, ses joues étaient plus rouges que celle d'un Reptincel, et en fait c'était pareil pour moi, plus rouge qu'un Passerouge.

-Moi... Moi aussi je t'aime

Elle me regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes de joie qui brillaient avec les faibles rayons du coucher de soleil, on s'approcha l'un de l'autre, posent nos mains sur le corps de l'autre et joignons nos lèvres dans un doux baisé, qui fut coupé par une voix familière.

-Wow bravo Grace ! hurla la voix d'Ikari.

On se retourne pour voir toute notre classe nous féliciter, ont était très gêné, mais heureux.

À la fin de l'année avait insisté malgré sa santé faible à nous remettre nos diplômes de fin d'études, il nous sourit en signe de félicitation, surtout qu'il ne souriait presque jamais.

Quelques mois plus tard mourut de sa maladie, nous avons assisté à sa cérémonie d'enterrement, et son corps mort souriait comme quand il nous avait remis nos diplômes, tout le monde lassa des larmes à la mort de notre ancien prof.

Quelques années plus tard moi et grace nous sommes marié, et avons emménagé dans une maison à Bourg-Croquis, une maison simple au mur claire et au toit rouge foncé aux abords d'une forêt, munis d'un seul étage avec 3 chambres et une salle de bain, le rez de chaussé étaient quant à lui muni d'une cuisine et d'un salon ainsi qu'un jardin avec un chêne et une terrasse en bois avec une petite table avec quatre chaises, et cette dites terrasse est reliée directement à la cuisine par une baie vitrée, nous avons aussi appris qu'Ikari c'était aussi marié avec un certain Adam Soraidesu, un homme à la peau sombre, aux cheveux courts de couleurs brunes, aux yeux bleus azure et avec une barbe légère, a à aussi appris que comme nous nos anciens camarade de classe avaient réussi leurs rêves; Narcisse est devenu Maître Pokémon de la région, mais a perdu son titre contre une certaine Dianthéa.

Un beau jour Grace m'a appris une grande nouvelle, elle était enceinte, c'était une nouvelle qui m'emplit de joie, mais aussi de crainte car mon boulot et le sien suffisent à couvrir uniquement nos dépense et vue qu'elle est enceinte elle allait avoir du mal à trouver un boulot, je décidai donc de prendre les choses en mains, et je fouillai les petites annonces pour trouver un boulot, et j'en trouvai un, mais le problème c'est que l'annonce précise que pour être embauché il faut avoir ni famille, ni amis, c'était étrange, mais je m'en préoccupai pas et je décidai donc de passer l'entretien d'embauche, et j'ai été reçus, j'ai réussi à bluffer et le faire croire que je n'avais pas de famille, ma pire erreur...

Cela fait 8 mois et demi que je fais ce travail, le bâtiment où je travaille et sombre et ne possède pas de fenêtre, et qui est éclairé par quelque néon qui grésille de temps sans temps, mon boulot est d'étudier des échantillons de fossiles de Pokémon, ainsi que différent produit, quand ma journée de travail toucha à sa fin, je me dirigeai vers la sortit, deux portes en fer, quand j'arrivai devant la sortie elle était bloqué par d'autre travailleurs qui s'entassent pour sortir, les porte semblé bloqué, puis une voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs.

-Mes chers employés, dit-il d'un ton mi-froid mi-sadique. je suis au regret de vous informer que votre travail est définitivement terminé.

Quand il dit ça, des bandes violettes s'illuminèrent sur les murs, puis je ressentis un violent mal de crâne, je tombai au sol, faisant tomber mes lunettes rouges parterre, j'eus un haut-le-cœur, je sentis un liquide épais commençait à s'accumuler dans ma bouche que je vomis au sol, du sang, le liquide rouge s'étend devant moi, ma vision devenait de plus en plus rouge, et des gouttes de sang en coule, je tentais de survivre mais rien n'y faisait, je sentis la vie quitter mon corps, avant que je m'écroule finalement au sol, inerte, mort.

**PDV ? :**

Assis dans mon siège de cuir rouge et de bois sombre en j'observe mes scientifique qui étudie le retour des caméras équipé de scanner à énergie X, une énergie mystérieuse qui pourrait nous être utile pour nos objectif, qui serait en rapport avec un mystérieux phénomène apparu dans la région. Je me lève de mon siège et je regarde l'écran d'un des scientifique, le retour de la caméra montrait l'accueil de ma fausse entreprise, le sol était joncé des cadavres de mes employé gisant dans une marre de sang, leurs sang, mon visage afficha un rictus malsain à la vision de touts les particule blanche sur l'écran, toutes cette énergie x qui est à la porté de ma main, puis j'entendis la voix apeuré d'un de mes scientifique :

-Je crois que l'on a un problème.

J'observais un mouvement anormal de l'énergie X, elle partait du bâtiment.

-Merde, grognais-je entre mes dents, que se passe t'il ?

-D'après mes étude sur l'énergie X, commençait a m'expliquer le scientifique. L'énergie X d'une personne rejoins après sa mort inévitablement celle d'un proche.

-Je sais déjà ça, mais nous avons pris dans cette entreprise que des personnes qui n'avait ni famille ni amis.

-Il est peut être possible que l'un d'entre est réussi a nous faire croire qu'il n'avait n'avait pas de proche.

Je grognait de rage, tout nos projet sont foutus à cause d'un incapable.

-Trouver celui qui était l'incapable chargé du recrutement et débarrassé moi de lui, dit-je a l'un de mes hommes.

-Bien, me répondit-il avant de quitter la salle.

Le scientifique à côté de moi semble observé bizarrement l'écran, et commence à faire plusieurs manipulation sur son clavier.

-Vous foutez quoi ? lui demandais-je circonspect.

-J'ai remarqué une sorte de fluctuation sur les retours des caméras, me répondit-il. Et selon une théorie scientifique sur l'énergie X, on a peut être une solution.

Il appuya sur une dernière touche de son clavier et là, de l'énergie X apparue de nouveau sur l'écran, mais cette fois noir avec une sorte d'aura violacé.

-De l'énergie X ? Dis-je surpris. Mais comment ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement de l'énergie X, mais de l'énergie X négative, je pense que cela pourrait convenir.

-Surement, je me tourne vers les autres scientifique. Activez le récolteur d'énergie X.

-Compris, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Sur le retour des caméras, un trappe s'ouvrit laissant sortir une grosse machine en métal sombre avec divers pompes et réservoirs, les pompes s'activèrent aspirant l'énergie X négative et remplissant les réservoirs de cette dernière.

-Notre objectif deviendra bientôt une réalité, dit-je avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

**PDV Grace :**

J'étais assis sur le canapé regardant l'horloge indiquant 20H30 cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il aurait du rentrer, Phonix qu'il a laissé à la maison regardé avec un air mélancolique à travers la vitre, j'ai déjà mangé, et je l'ai attendu, 1 heure, 2 heures, 3 heures, avant de tomber de fatigue dans le canapé.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux au sont des cris du matin de Phonix, je me rend compte d'où je me suis endormis, j'étais même tombé au sol, je m'appuyai sur le canapé pour me relevé, depuis que je suis enceinte mon ventre à gonflé, et j'ai un peu plus de difficulté pour marcher et surtout me lever, d'habitude Erwan m'aide, mais il ne semble pas être là, je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter, je me dirige vers la salle à manger prendre un verre d'eau, quand j'entends soudain la sonnerie du téléphone de la cuisine, je me dirige vers ce dernier en m'appuyant sur le mur, pour m'aider à marcher, je pris le téléphone et je le plaquai contre mon oreille, j'entends la voix grave d'un homme, ce n'était pas Erwan.

-Madame Saikiu Nonami ? me demande-t-il

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir madame.

Je pris une chaise et je m'assis.

-Alors qui êtes-vous ? lui demandais-je.

-Mon nom est Agent Sebastian policier nationale, vous êtes bien la femme d'Erwan Saikiu.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je suis au regret de vous informer qu'il a été retrouvé mort dans son milieu de travail avec les autres travailleurs de cette entreprise.

Je lassa le téléphone qui faillit tomber au sol si le câble ne le retenait pas à dix centimètres du sol, mon cœur ce serait, s'était comme si on me plantait des milliers de Monorpale en plein cœur, des larmes coulées à flots, j'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, la voix de l'agent Sebastian résonnait dans le combiné téléphonique.

-Madame... Madame...

Je saisis le téléphone tout en tentant de sécher, en vain, mes larmes.

-Oui..., lui répondis-je les mots sorte difficilement de ma bouche.

-Je suis désolé pour votre mari.

-Vous... vous savez comment il est mort ?

-Pas vraiment, mais nous supposons sur des hémorragies internes, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que tous les autres employés sont mort de la même manière, désolé madame je dois vous laisser.

Il raccroche, je m'effondre au sol et fond en larmes, Phonix s'approche de moi et comprend en me voyant ce qui est arrivé à son dresseur.

Quelques jours plus tard son enterrement fut organisé, il y avait ses parents et nos anciens camarades de classe, tout le monde portait des tenus sombres avec juste quelque trait de couleurs, même Narcisse qui d'habitude s'habille de vêtement blanc à mis du noir, moi j'ai mis une robe sombre sans aucune couleur, j'ai même laissé mon habituelle épingle jaune pour une grise claire, le corps d'Erwan était vêtu de sa tenu en dehors du travaille, quand il partait au boulot pour ne pas perdre de temps il m'était directement sa blouse de labo avant de partir, là il portait un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon bleu marine, des chaussure sombre et ses habituelles lunettes à monture rouge, tout le monde a dit quelque mot en hommage à mon mari, les mots les plus poignants étaient ceux de Lysandre et Narcisse, ils étaient tout deux des amis proches d'Erwan à l'Académie, après nous nous rendons au cimetière où est en train d'être enterré le cercueil de mon mari, nous lâchâmes tous une rose de couleurs différentes dans le trou avant qu'il soit remplie de terre, une jaune pour moi, une bleue claire pour Ikari, une blanche pour Henry, une violette pour Astera, une brune pour Lino, une bleue azure pour Narcisse, une vert pâle pour Violette et une rouge pour Lysandre.

En partant je remarque que Lysandre avait l'air froid, il partit en disant "Comment un monde qui laisse des personnes comme lui mourir comme ça peut exister ?"

Ikari m'a proposé de rester quelque temps avec moi pour m'aider, j'acceptai, plus tard j'allai dans un bureau d'administration pour faire en sorte que Phonix, vue qu'il n'a plus de dresseur, me soit transféré, et se fut accepté.

Quelque temps plus tard les parents d'Erwan moururent, certains disent de vieillesses d'autres de chagrin, vu que leurs fils étaient leurs seules héritier, il me fut transféré, cela m'aidera avec les enfants quand ils seront nés, oui "**les**" cars après des tests j'ai appris que c'était des jumeaux et même un garçon et une fille, par rapport à la mort de mon mari, je remonte un peu plus la pente chaque jour surtout avec l'aide d'Ikari.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai perdu les eaux, j'étais sur un brancard poussé par une Leuphorie, un gros Pokémon en forme d'œuf rose avec le bas du corps blanc avec des sortes de plumes, un œuf sur le ventre, des petits bras et pattes, avec des sortes de cheveux bouclés, elle portait aussi un chapeau blanc avec une croix rouge, je fus amené dans une chambre au sol et au mur blanc uni avec une grande fenêtre au rideau vert pastel laissant rentrer la lumière tamisée du soleil, on me mit dans un lit avec à côté de moi une sage-femme et de l'autre Ikari qui me tenait la main.

-Tout ira bien, me rassura ma meilleure amie.

-J'espère, lui répondis-je faiblement.

-Écoutez-moi, me dit la sage-femme calmement. Poussé et respiré profondément.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit après plusieurs minutes de douleurs, se fut fini, la sage-femme me tendit deux longs tissus, le premier rosé pâle et le second bleu pâle, dans les deux tissus il y avait mes enfants, dans le rose ma fille, que j'avais décidé d'appeler **Serena** et pour mon garçon je l'appelai d'un nom rappelant celui de son père : **Évan**, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur le poignet de mon garçon, il y avait une sorte de pierre; je le fis remarquer à Ikari et la sage-femme, et cette dernière me proposèrent d'aller voir des médecins pour faire des tests sur cette pierre mystérieuse, mais pas tout de suite mieux vaut attendre qu'il ai au moins 3 ans ou même 5.

**PDV Esprit d'Erwan :**

Voici donc comment mon histoire se termina mais aussi où celle de mes enfants commence.


	2. Chapitre 1

**PDV Évan :**

-Évan, réveilles-toi, c'était la voix de ma mère.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux noirs, je vis le plafond bleu nuit de ma chambre, il était constellé de plusieurs petites étoiles ainsi qu'une lune avec un œil rouge, d'après ma mère on appelle sa un Séléroc, je tournai mon regard vers ma mère.

-C'est bon tu es réveillé, continua-t-elle. Dépêches-toi tu risques d'être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école.

-Ok, maman, lui répondis-je encore un peu endormi.

-Bien, dépêches-toi de t'habiller.

-Ok...

Elle passa sa main dans mes courts cheveux noirs et partis de ma chambre, je sortis de mon lit et je m'habille, je mis un tee-shirt blanc, une chemise bleu ciel, un pantalon bleu marine avec une ceinture marron, et des chaussettes blanches, je pris mon cartable bleu azure et noir, je finis par en enfilant sur la pierre à mon poignet une sorte de gros bracelet en caoutchouc bleu nuit, pour éviter que je blesse quelqu'un dans un faux mouvement, cette pierre que j'ai au poignet, je l'ai depuis toujours, enfin je crois.

Je sors de ma chambre et descendit les escaliers pour me rendre dans le salon, je mis à la table et pris mon petit déjeuné que ma mère m'avait préparé, puis j'entendis quelqu'un descendre, je me tourne vers le bruit pour voir ma sœur, Serena, elle a des cheveux plutôt long de couleurs blondes mielles et des yeux bleus, elle portait ce jour-là un tee-shirt rose claire avec une jupe rouge et des ballerines blanches, un serre-tête rouge et rosé avec des bande blanche.

Elle s'assit aussi à la table :

-Tu penses que ça va bien se passer . Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix pas rassurée.

-Bien sûr pourquoi ça se passerait mal ?

-Je sais pas, mais on sait jamais.

-Mouais.

Nous finîmes notre petit déjeuner et notre mère nous demande de finir de nous préparer, notre mère est une femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns, avec une épingle à cheveux jaune, elle porte un simple tee-shirt noir, une veste verte attachée à la taille et des chaussures orange et a aussi un rouge à lèvres rose, elle observa nos tenues et nous fit une remarque que quand elle avait notre âge elle devait porter un uniforme scolaire.

Une fois avoir fini de nous préparer, j'enfile mes chaussures noires, nous sortons de la maison, et nous disons au revoir à Rhinocorne et Phonix, et nous marchons dans la rue principale de Bourg Croquis direction l'école Pokémon, mais devant une maison, on rentre dans quelqu'un qui sortait de chez lui, enfin de chez elle, il s'agit d'une fille, d'environ 10~11 ans, aux cheveux mi-long noir et ébouriffé avec une broche en forme de diamant bleu, des yeux rouge foncé, elle porte un veston bleu foncé avec deux bande plus claire et refermé avec deux boutons gris, elle porte en dessous un chemisier blanc et une cravate rouge, une jupe de la même couleur de sa veste, des chaussures noires, ainsi qu'un sac en bandoulière noir et bleu foncé.

-Désolé, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit ma mère en l'aidant à se relever. Mais tu cours ou comme ça ?

-Vers l'école, et j'ai la fâcheuse habitude à arrivée en retard, dit elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

-Oh, justement nous nous y rendons avec mes enfants.

La jeune fille s'accroupit pour être en face à face avec nous.

-C'est votre premier jour, pas vrais.

Nous lui répondons oui de la tête, elle nous fit un sourire avant de se redresser.

-Au fait je m'appelle Meilu.

-Moi c'est Grace, lui il s'appelle Évan, dit elle en me désignant. Et elle c'est Serena, en désignant ma sœur. Vu que l'on va au même endroit on peut faire le chemin ensemble.

-Bien sûr

On repris ensemble le chemin vers l'école, les bâtiments scolaires étaient entourés de murs en briques rouges séparés par un centimètre de ciment gris, et l'entrée était un portail en fer noir avec deux armoiries en forme de Flambusard, l'évolution finale des Passerouge, en passant l'entrée on put voir les bâtiments étaient nombreux, le bâtiment central était blanc avec plusieurs fenêtres et l'entrée qui était une double porte en verre était surplombé d'une horloge, notre mère nous laissa en demandant à Meilu si elle pouvait nous guider pour le premier jour ce qu'elle accepta directement, on marcha vers le gymnase et Meilu nous parla un peu de l'école, par exemple le bâtiment central ses les endroits où on peut trouver le bureau du principal, celui de la C.P.E ou encore l'infirmerie, puis elle nous montra du bâtiment plus petit qui sont des salles de classe, puis un grand stade circulaire bleu avec des colonnes blanches, il s'agit des terrains pour les épreuves pokémon, elle nous dit aussi qu'elle rêve de devenir une dresseuse et de parcourir les régions en quête des badges pour devenir Maître Pokémon, j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, on arrive devant un grand bâtiment aux toits arrondis d'une couleur jaune clair et au toit bleu claire, les porte d'entrée son bleue nuit, quand on s'approcha de ses dernières une voix féminine surgit de derrière nous.

-MEILU !

La concernée se retourna, ce que l'on fait aussi pour voir la personne qui vient de crier, c'était une fille qui semble avoir l'âge de Meilu aux cheveux noirs attaché en queue de cheval avec nœud rouge et des yeux marron, et elle porte une tenue similaire à celle de Mielu sauf que sa cravate et les bande et bouton sur sa veste sont noirs, sa veston est gris foncé, et son chemisier et sa jupe son rouge, elle porte aussi des chaussures noires ainsi qu'un sac à bandoulière noir et rouge foncé, et derrière elle j'arrive à distinguer une forme; une fille qui semble avoir mon âge qui semble se cacher par timidité, elle a des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur, elle porte un tee-shirt noir, une jupe rouge, des chaussures noires et un cartable rouge avec des bandes noires.

-Lau' ! dit surprise Meilu

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé si tôt, ça te ressemble pas ? dis-la jeune fille à la queue-de-cheval

-Tu sais, c'est notre dernière année avant de passer notre Brevet Pokémon, je dois prendre de bonne habitude.

-Je comprends, mais, dit elle en nous remarquant. C'est qui eux ?

-Eux, je l'ai est rencontré avec leur mère sur le chemin, et elle m'a demandé de les guider pour leur premier jour.

-Bonjour, moi et ma sœur nous la saluons ensemble.

-Quelle coïncidence moi j'accompagne ma sœur, dit-elle en désignant la fille derrière elle.

-Bon... Bonjour, dit elle surprise, je m'appelle Faïa...

-Enchanté moi c'est Évan.

-Et moi c'est Séréna

-Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance, dit Lau en faisant un grand sourire. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on devrait rentrer, non

Nous rentrons dans le bâtiment, c'était un grand stade de sport remplie de chaise face à une estrade ce qui pourrait vouloir dire que du théâtre peut être aussi fait ici, et il y avait aussi beaucoup de chaise, et plein d'élève assis dessus, sur l'estrade il y avait un homme barbu chauve et un peu gros, habillé d'un costard noir sur une chemise blanche en portant une cravate rouge, avec un pantalon noir, et des chaussures de la même couleur, nous allons nous asseoir sur des chaises et nous attendions que tout le monde soit là.

Puis quand ce fut le cas, l'homme sur l'estrade se présenta,

-Bonjour, mais chère élève, mon nom est M. Jade, je suis la principale de cet établissement, et nous allons donc sans plus de cérémonie constituent les classes de cette année scolaire.

Il fit la liste des classes en commençant par les dernières années comme Meilu et Lau', qui se sont retrouvé dans la même classe, pour enfin arriver à notre classe, j'étais dans la même classe que ma sœur et Faïa.

Nous suivons un prof pour nous rendre avec la classe dans une salle de classe, et nous donner un emploi du temps, tout se passa bien jusqu'à la dernière récréation avant de partir, j'étais déjà passé une fois à l'infirmerie qui devait observer la pierre à mon poignet, là un garçon de mon âge aux cheveux rougeâtre et aux yeux vert émeraude portant un tee-shirt noir, un jean sombre et des chaussures rouges me posa violemment au sol, quand j'ai essayé de me relever il me saisit le bras où est mon bracelet de pierre et il me plaqua contre un mur, retirant mon bracelet en caoutchouc, et observa la pierre qui était limite greffer à mon bras.

-Donc c'est ça que tu cachais, tu cachais que tu étais un monstre.

Le reste de la classe suivit en disant "Ouais c'est un monstre", ou "Montre lui ce qu'on leurs fait au monstre". Puis Faïa brava sa timidité pour tenter de me venir en aide.

-Lâche-le, dit elle en s'agrippant à lui pour qu'il me lasse sans succès.

Il la repoussa violemment au sol, en lui lançant un regard noir, ce type est juste une grosse brute, mais tout le monde semble l'apprécier.

Je remarque que je ne vois pas ma sœur, je regarde partout et je la vois toujours pas, quand soudains j'entends la voix de Meilu

-Tu vas le laisser tranquille

Elle saisit le bras du garçon pour qu'il me lâche, il tomba légèrement en arrière et il est rattrapé par un de ses amis lui demanda.

-Edern ça va ?

-Ouais, ce n'est pas l'amie d'un monstre qui me fait peur.

Je serre les dents, et je suis au bord des larmes, Faïa se relève et Meilu me dit:

-Partons, loin de cette brute.

On s'éloigne et au coin du mur je remarque ma sœur qui avait observé la scène, Meilu lui caressa la tête en lui disant :

-Tu as bien fait de me prévenir.

Je sentis quelque chose tiré sur ma chemise, je me retourne pour voir Faïa entrain de me tendre mon bracelet en caoutchouc.

-C'est à toi ?

-Euh, oui merci.

Je le remets sur ma pierre à mon poignet, sous le regard curieux de Faïa et Meilu.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer c'est quoi ça ? dit-Meilu curieuse

-En fait je suis né avec cette pierre, et personne ne sait comment l'enlever.

-Oh étrange, continua-t-elle. Et si jamais l'autre idiot vient à nouveau t'embêter, préviens-moi compris.

-Compris

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie sur le chemin nous croisons Lau' qui remarquant que sa soeur est couverte de poussière demande à Meilu ce qui s'est passé, Lau' prit sa soeur dans ses bras et elles partirent, en arrivant au portail de l'école notre mère nous attendait, Meilu lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne reparte chez elle, nous aussi nous rentrons et sur le chemin ma mère me dit:

-N'écoute pas c'est idiot, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Les jours passèrent, les uns après les autres, on voyait le monde changé tout autour de nous durant les différentes saisons, mais il restait le même après tout, moi et ma sœur sommes devenue très proche de Meilu, Lau' et Faïa, on peut dire que nous sommes devenu amis, par contre Edern continue avec le reste de la classe de me traiter de monstre, mais je les ignore.

Un jour pendant que je restais dans mon coin pendant une récréation pour éviter de tomber sur quelqu'un qui me traite de monstre, je remarquai Lau' avec un air déprimé, son avant-bras était couvert de bleu et de cicatrice, je l'avais interpellé ce qui la surpris, je lui demandai ce que c'était que c'est blessure et elle les cacha avec sa manche en disant que ce n'était rien, puis environ un mois plus tard, je fus surpris de constater que Lau' et Faïa avaient déménagé près de chez nous, elle vivait avec leur tante, sans savoir pourquoi, de plus; je me suis mis à remarquer que Lau' quand elle est en la présence de Meilu semble toujours un peu gêné et que ses joues s'empourprent toujours légèrement.

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, il s'agit du dernier jour de cours, celui réservé au passage du Brevet Pokémon, avant pour devenir dresseur il fallait avoir 18 ans et passer le PokéBac, mais maintenant l'âge a été réduit à 11 ans, et le passage du Brevet Pokémon consiste en un combat Pokémon contre des dresseurs l'ayant déjà passé l'an dernier, les Pokémon utilisé par celui qui passe son Brevet sont des Pokémon d'emprunt, il y aussi un arbitre qui juge si les Pokémon sont encore aptes au combat et il expliqua aussi les règles qui étaient identique pour chaque combat, 6 pokémon par dresseurs, celui qui passe le challenger, celui qui passe son brevet, est le seul à pouvoir changer de Pokémon en plein combat, le combat prendra fin quand l'un des deux dresseurs n'aura plus de pokémon apte au combat.

Le combat de Meilu commença, j'étais avec ma soeur dans les gradins entourant l'aire de combat, une zone rectangulaire coupée en deux par une forme de pokéball, et avec de chaque côté une zone pour les dresseurs, face à Meilu, un jeune homme au teint sombre, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs coiffés en bloc sur sa tête, aux yeux bruns, portant un tee-shirt blanc avec un dessin de Dracaufeu dessus, un short noir avec des bandes blanches en bas de celui-ci et des basket bleu nuit, l'arbitre jeta une pièce avant de l'observé et de tendre son bras dans la direction de l'adversaire de Meilu; ce dernier sortit une Pokéball et la jeta en criant de sa voix grâve :

-Alakazam à toi de jouer

Un Pokémon humanoid apparaît, il était jaune et brun, sa tête ressemblait à une étoile à l'envers, il avait deux grands yeux avec de petites pupilles noires, ainsi qu'une grande moustache, et il était armé de deux cuillères à soupe, Meilu observa le Pokémon adverse et pris une de ses pokéball d'emprunt.

-Je compte sur toi, Démolosse

Elle jeta la Pokéball et un Pokémon chien au pelage noir apparut, il avait deux grandes cornes sur la tête, son corps arborait divers os, sa queue était fine et le bout était en forme de triangle, et il avait tel un collier un petit crâne au cou.

-Démolosse attaque Vibrobscure

Démolosse sauta en l'air et tira de sa mâchoire un rayon d'énergie sombre, qui atteint Alakazame.

-Alakazame lance Abri

Le pokémon jaune généra face à lui un mur d'énergie d'une couleur verte translucide, qui bloque sans aucun problème l'attaque de Démolosse.

-Alakazame utilise Mur Lumière

Alakazame généra tout autour de lui une barrière de couleurs dorées qui disparaît assez vite.

-Ok, tu veux la jouer comme ça, marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin au visage avant de demander à Démolosse. Démolosse lance Mâchouille

Démolosse fonça sur Alakazame et le Pokémon Chien le mordit de ses puissants crocs qui brillaient d'une couleur blanche, Alakazame voulait se défaire de l'attaque de Démolosse, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Maintenant Démolosse, lance Vibrobscure.

Démolosse toujours entrain de mordre le Pokémon Psy, génère dans sa gueule une énergie sombre qu'il tira à bon portant sur sa cible, la barrière dorée réapparue, mais fut brisée par la bonne portance de l'attaque de Démolosse, Alakazame tomba au sol K.O, fière de sa victoire Démolosse hurla en l'air, avant de se rapprocher de sa dresseuse temporaire qui lui caresse amicalement la tête, le Pokémon Ténèbre sembla apprécier.

-Bon, à toi Tygnon. dit-l'adversaire en jetant une nouvelle pokéball et en rappelant Alakazame dans la sienne.

Le pokémon qui apparut était humanoid de couleur marron claire, portant une tenue de combat magenta clair avec des gants de boxe rouges et sa tête avait sa face avant hérissé.

-Un pokémon combat...remarqua Meilu. Bon revient Démolosse

Elle rappela Démolosse dans sa Pokéball, et en sortit une autre.

-À ton tour Scorvol.

La jetèrent sa pokéball et un grand pokémon violet gris apparue, ses pattes avant étaient armées de grosses pinces, il avait une grande aile noir dans le dos tel un deltaplane, il se tenait sur sa queue dont le bout était armé de deux piques, il avait de grandes oreilles dont l'intérieur était rouge, comme ses bras et son bassin, il avait une grande bouche souriante avec plusieurs dans aiguisée en haut, et ses yeux étaient jaune or.

-Tygnon attaque Poing Boost !

Tygnon fonça sur le pokémon d'emprunt de Meilu, et se jeta dessus avec son poing brillant d'une lueur rougeâtre.

-Scorvol bloque l'attaque

Scorvol bloque l'attaque en croisant ses pinces, l'attaque fut bloqué par la force du Pokémon Scorpion.

-Scorvol maintenant utilise Direct Toxik

La pince droite de Scorvol brilla d'une couleur violette, le Pokémon d'emprunt asséna un violent coup sur le Pokémon combat.

-Tygnon utilise Poing Glace

Tygnon se jeta sur Scorvol et lui asséna un coup rapide qu'il ne put bloquer.

-Scorvol utilise ta queue pour entraver les mouvements de Tygnon.

Le Pokémon Scorpion fit ce que lui demanda sa dresseuse temporaire, il se jeta sur Tygnon, bloquent ses bras avec sa queue puissante, et maintenait sa tête avec ses pinces.

-Maintenant utilise à répétition Direct Toxik

Les deux pinces de Scorvol brillaient d'une couleur violette et il asséna plusieurs violents coups à Tygnon, qui finit par tomber K.O, Scorvol s'approche de Meilu qui lui caresse la tête

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, dit-elle en lui souriant.

L'adversaire avait rappelé son pokémon et en sortie un nouveau.

-Ectoplasma a toi de jouer.

Un pokémon violet sombre un peu rondouillard apparu, il avait des grands yeux rouges, deux petits bras et jambes, deux oreilles en pique, une coiffure désordonnée, une petite queue et un grand sourire bien flippant.

Meilu observa l'adversaire, et elle demanda à Scorvol de continuer le combat.

-Ectoplasma attaque Ball'Ombre

Le pokémon fantôme généra une boule d'énergie violette au cœur noir, et la tira sur Scorvol.

-Scorvol repousse la avec Direct Toxik.

La pince droite de Scorvol brilla en violet et il repoussa en une attaque la Ball'Ombre.

-Scorvol utilise Séisme !

Scorvol sauta et retomba en donnant un violent coup de queue au sol, provoquant un véritable tremblement de terre.

-Ectoplasma esquive en sautant

Le Pokémon Spectre fit ce que lui demanda son dresseurs.

-Maintenant Ectoplasma Puissance Caché

Ectoplasma généra entre ses mains une boule d'énergie blanche pure qu'il tira sur Scorvol qu'il prit de plein fouet, le Pokémon Scorpion s'écroula au sol K.O

-Scorvol, tu t'es bien débrouillé, revient

Elle le rappela dans sa Pokéball, et en sortit une nouvelle.

-C'est à toi, Momartik

Le pokémon apparut, il, enfin elle de ce que je sais, est blanche neige, avec du violet au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure, du tour des yeux et d'un losange au niveau du front, et aussi du bleu clair derrière la tête et au niveau des bras, bras attaché directement à sa tête, elle a aussi deux petits blocs de glace sur la tête, et porte une sorte de noeud rouge à la taille.

-Ectoplasma utilise Ball'Ombre

-Toi aussi Momartik attaque Ball'Ombre

Les deux pokémon spectre générer une Ball'Ombre entre leurs mains et se la tira l'un sur l'autre, et exploser au milieu de la salle soulevant un épais nuage de poussière, qui retomba rapidement, et à la seconde où il disparue, Meilu demanda à Momartik d'attaquer de nouveau

-Momartik attaque Laser Glace

Le Pokémon glace tira un bleuté de sa bouche qui toucha le Pokémon Poison, lui bloquant les pattes

-Tu penses que ça suffira, Ectoplasma attaque Vibrobscure

Ectoplasma tira un rayon d'énergie sombre qui toucha de plein fouet, Momartik était chancelante

-Momartik ça va ?

-Moma... rti... Momartik...

-Tu mérites de te reposer, mais avant une dernière attaque, Momartik lance Souvenir

Momartik acquiesça de la tête, son corps émane des particules lumineuses qui s'envole et entour Ectoplasma avant d'éclater dans un flash de lumière aveuglante, quand la lumière disparue Ectoplasma semblait déboussolée, et Momartik est tombé K.O, Meilu rappela le pokémon Glace :

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Elle sortit une pokéball qu'elle jeta sur le terrain

-J'ai encore besoin de toi, Démolosse

Démolosse était de retour sur le terrain, alors que Ectoplasma semblait toujours perdu à cause de l'attaque de Momartik.

-Démolosse utilise Vibrobscure

Démolosse tira son rayon sombre de sa mâchoire qui frappa de plein fouet Ectoplasma, qui tomba K.O.

-Revient Ectoplasma, dit l'adversaire en rappelant son pokémon et en sortant encore une nouvelle pokéball. À toi Vacilys.

Le Pokémon qui sortit de la Pokéball ressemblait à une plante carnivore avec différentes marques jaunes sur la tête, le cou et le torse. Il avait des cercles jaunes sur le front qui ressemble à des yeux, cependant ses vrais yeux semblent cachés dans l'obscurité de sa bouche. Autour de sa tête se trouvent huit tentacules roses qui me font penser à des pétales.

-Démolosse utilise Lance-Flammes !

La gueule de Démolosse s'emplit de flamme ardente qu'il crache sur la plante verte, qui se prit l'attaque sans broncher, et repoussa l'attaque qu'un coup de tête.

-Vacilys lance Tomberoche

Des pierres apparurent entourées d'une légère aura bleu, qui fut projeté sur le chien noir.

-Esquive en sautant sur les roches

Démolosse fit des bonds de roche en roche, jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de son adversaire.

-Maintenant lance Feu d'Enfer !

Des flammes bleues apparurent dans la mâchoire de Démolosse, qui semble brûler de manière plus intense que celle de Lance-Flammes, le Pokémon Sombre cracha son attaque sur Vacilys qui ne semble beaucoup moins bien-la prendre que la dernière et quand les flammes disparurent, le pokémon était gravement marqué de brûlure sombre, il était raid pour finalement tomber au sol, K.O.

-Vacilys retour, l'adversaire sort une pokéball qui cette fois n'avait pas sa partie du haut rouge mais grise avec deux petits pois bleus devant, ainsi que deux derrière, et deux plus gros sur les côtés. À toi Kaorine !

Le pokémon qui apparut était grand et noir ressemblant à une statue d'argile avec deux courtes jambes, une tête large de forme sphérique avec plusieurs grands yeux roses et torse a des marques d'anneaux blancs.

-Kaorine lance Telluriforce !

Des marques rouges apparurent au sol qui commença à encercler Démolosse, puis chacun leur tour les marque au sol explosèrent dans une éruption tellurique qui envoya voler Démolosse dans les airs, qui retomba violemment au sol, il se releva difficilement.

-Démolosse ça va ? S'il faut tu peux quitter le combat maintenant...

-Démo !

Le ton dont le Pokémon Sombre avait répondu à sa dresseuse provisoire, laissait comprendre qu'il voulait se battre jusqu'aux bouts.

-Bien... Démolosse lance Vibrobscure

Démolosse tira son rayon d'énergie sombre de sa mâchoire qui frappa le Pokémon Poupargile, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul

-Maintenant Kaorine finissons-en avec Lame de Roc

Il planta ses espèces de mains dans le sol qui fit apparaître des stalagmites bleues du sol et frappas de plein fouet Démolosse qui tomba K.O sur le coup.

-Démolosse... Tu t'es bien débrouillé tu mérites de te reposer

Elle rappela Démolosse et sortit une Pokéball, qu'elle jeta sur le terrain

-À toi Staross !

Le Pokémon qui apparut était une étoile de mer violette à dix branches, avec un joyau rouge brillant serti d'or.

-Kaorine lance Ultralaser !

Le Pokémon Sol tira grâce, à ses mains, un rayon d'énergie noire et violette qui fonça en direction du Pokémon eau.

-Staross contre avec Tour Rapide et Hydrocanon !

Staross tourna sur lui-même et s'entoura d'une aura d'eau, puis fonça sur son opposant telle une attaque Sheauriken, il traversa, non sans difficulté, l'attaque de Kaorine et le frappa de plein fouet, il s'écroula au sol, mais pas K.O.

-Kaorine finissons-en avec Destruction.

Kaorine enfonça violemment ses mains dans son corps de terre cuite qui laissa apparaître de grosse fissure, qui commencèrent à briller d'une puissante énergie blanche, avant de provoquer une déflagration d'énergie

-Staross lance Abri !

Le Pokémon Étoile de Mer s'entoura d'une barrière verte translucide, qui tenta en vain de retenir la puissante attaque de Kaorine, il fut propulsé à une vitesse folle dans l'une des parois de l'aire de combat, provoquant un gros impact, Staross qui était tombé au sol se releva difficilement, mais Kaorine était écroulé au sol K.O.

-Kaorine revient, puis en rappelant son pokémon, il tira sur une ficelle à son cou qui était relié à une Pokéball blanche et la séparation est rouge. À toi Dracaufeu !

Le Pokémon qui apparut était un grand dragon orange ailé, l'intérieur des ailes est bleu, il avait un grand cou sur qui repose sa tête allongé avec ses canines qui ressortent, son regard était acéré et ses pupilles étaient bleus, il a deux crêtes à l'arrière de son crâne, ses bras sont fins et ses pattes ont trois griffes chacune, ses pattes du bas sont épais et armé de trois griffes chacune, son ventre est jaune pâle, il possède une longue queue dont le bout est enflammé, le pokémon hurla et cracha d'immenses flammes en l'air.

-Staross ça va ?

-Star !

-Tu es toujours près pour le combat à ce que je vois, bien, utilise Hydrocanon.

Staross généra devant son cristal un gros amas d'eau qu'il tira dans un jet d'eau puissant.

-Dracaufeu esquive et lance Poing-Éclair !

Le dragon esquive in extremis l'attaque de l'étoile de mer, avant de se jeter sur lui, son poing émanait des éclairs puissants !

-Staross esquive !

Staross voulut faire un saut en arrière mais le Pokémon Feu le suivit et lui asséna son coup Super Efficace, Staross fut propulsé au loin et s'écroula au sol et ne se releva pas, K.O.

-Staross revient !

Elle sortit une pokéball qu'elle regarde comme si c'était son dernier espoir, mais si je me trompe par il lui reste en comptant cette pokéball, deux pokémons.

-A toi de jouer, Luxray !

Le Pokémon qui sortit de la Pokéball de Meilu était un grand félin à la peau bleu claire et poil noir hérissé, aux yeux rouges aux pupilles jaunes, des grandes oreilles, et ses pattes arrière était sans poils laissant voir sa peau bleue claire, et ils possèdent une queue noire avec une étoile à quatre branches à son extrémité.

-Luxray lance Éclair-Fou !

Le Pokémon félin s'entoura d'une aura électrique jaune, et fonça sur adversaire, et lui donnant un violent coup dans le ventre lui faisant avoir un mouvement de recul, l'aura de Luxray disparu mais des éclairs bleus semble le blessé.

-Ça va Luxray ?

-Lux !

-Tant mieux.

-Dracaufeu lance Zénith ! demanda l'adversaire de Meilu à son Pokémon.

Dracaufeu poussa un hurlement puissant et le toit automatique du stade s'ouvrit laissant entrer la puissance intensifiée du soleil.

-Maintenant Luxray lance Croc-Éclair !

Le Pokémon Électrik se jeta à sur le Pokémon Feu et lui enfonça ses puissants crocs qui étincelaient d'éclaire dans sa chair, Dracaufeu hurla de douleurs.

-Dracaufeu dégage-le en utilisant Corps-Perdu et finissons-en avec Déflagration !

Dracaufeu saisi son assaillant et le jeta au loin, avant d'emplir sa mâchoire puissante de flamme ardente, et de les craché en croix sur le Pokémon Félin se la pris de plein fouet, il fut propulsé 5 mètre plus loin, écroulé au sol, son poils roussis par les flammes, il est K.O.

-Non... Luxray...

Elle observait son Pokémon d'emprunts étendus au sol, mais son regard se posa ensuite sur le Pokémon adverse, son corps commençait à dégager quelque petit éclair signe d'une paralysie dû à une attaque, puis son regard se posa sur le toit ouvert qui faisait passer l'attaque Zénith de Dracaufeu, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Revient Luxray.

Elle sortit son ultime Pokéball, et la regardait cette dernière avec une grande détermination.

-Je compte sur toi, Florizarre !

Un Pokémon massif apparut, une espèce de grosse grenouille verte avec des oreilles triangulaires, une grande mâchoire avec ses quatre canines qui ressortent, il avait de grands yeux, ses pupilles étaient rouges et le centre de ces dernières était blanc, ses quatre pattes étaient armées de trois griffes chacune, et sur son dos il avait une énorme fleur à six pétales rouges, au pollen jaune et à la tige marron, et pour finir il avait quatre grandes feuilles en croix sous la fleur.

-Florizarre utilise Lance-Soleil.

La zone jaune de la fleur du Pokémon Plante commence à absorber rapidement l'énergie du soleil, puis il tire son rayon d'énergie solaire concentrée dans la direction du Pokémon Ailé

-Dracaufeu contre avec Déflagration.

Ce dernier accumula dans sa mâchoire une grande quantité de flamme qu'il tira en croix dans l'espoire de bloquer l'attaque de Florizarre, mais en vain l'attaque du Pokémon Feu fut totalement absorbée par celle du Pokémon Grenouille, et se prit de plein fouet l'attaque, il tituba et se tenait difficilement debout, les éclaires de la paralysie s'intensifient et il semble incapable de bouger.

-Finissons en, lance Damoclès !

il ne se fit pas prié et commença à s'approcher rapidement en saut de grenouille de son adversaire avant de lui lancer une puissante charge dans le lard faisant tomber au sol et K.O le Pokémon Feu, son dresseur s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé...

-Dra... Cau...

Il le rentra dans sa Pokéball et la remit à son coup, Meilu quant à elle félicite Florizarre pour sa victoire, en caressant affectueusement la grenouille végétale avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball.

-Bravo, dit-l'adversaire de Meilu en lui tendant la main. C'était un beau combat.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui serrant amicalement la mains. Je pensais pas gagné, je pense que j'ai eu de la chance.

-Peut-être mais tu as réussi à utiliser cette chance, au fait tu t'appelle comment ?

-Meilu.

-Moi c'est Reggie

Ils se séparèrent, Meilu réparti dans les vestiaires, et Reggie part par la porte d'entrée.

Du début à la fin du combat j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, et quand il fut fini, je me suis levé pour me rendre dans les vestiaires, sur le chemin je croise Faïa.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Félicité Meilu pour sa victoire et toi tu étais où pendant son combat ?

-J'encourageais Lau' pour le sien.

-OK.

On se sépara pendant qu'elle se rendit vers les gradins, moi j'allai vers les vestiaires, Meilu était en train d'en sortir.

-Évan tu fait quoi ici ?

-Je voulais te féliciter pour ton combat, tu étais fantastique !

-Merci c'est gentil, dit-elle en me frottant légèrement la tête.

Une fois que je l'ai félicité nous sommes retourné au gradin pour voir le combat de Lau', qui a été soldé par une victoire de cette dernière, puis après plusieurs autres combats, nous nous sommes rendu dans le gymnase pour la remise des Brevets Pokémon, Meilu et Lau l'ont obtenue haut la main.

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances d'été commençaient, et ma mère proposa au parent de Meilu, et la tante de Lau' et Faïa que l'on parte tous ensemble dans la région de Kanto, pour un camp d'été avec le Professeur Chen, mais elle m'avait aussi dit que si nous nous y rendons c'est aussi pour que le prof. Chen analyse la pierre à mon poignet.

Tout le monde accepta, et nous partîmes quelque jours plus tard pour la région de Kanto.


	3. Chapitre 2

**PDV Grace:**

Nous sommes à quelques jours de notre départ pour Kanto, je suis en train de finir les préparatifs comme les valises par exemple, avec un peu d'aide de mes enfants, j'avais presque fini quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je décidai donc d'aller l'ouvrir.

Quand je l'ouvris je pus voir derrière un homme que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, un homme aux cheveux roux dont la coiffure peut faire penser à des flammes, une barbe de la même couleur, des yeux gris bleuté, il portait des vêtements noirs avec quelque bande de couleur rouge orangé.

-Ly-Lysandre ? dis-je surprise, Qu-que fait tu ici ?

-Bonjours Grace sa fait longtemps n'est-ce pas, me répond-il. Je voulais comment tu allais depuis ses dernières années.

-Oh, ok, tu veux rentrer ?

-Ce serait avec joie

Je le fis entrer, il observa un peu le salon du regard, avant que son regard se pose sur les valises :

-Tu pars quelque part ?

-Oui, j'emmène mes enfant au camp d'été du Professeur Chen, dans la région de Kanto.

-Tes... Ah oui c'est vrai, et ils se portent bien.

-Oui, sauf que...

-Sauf que quoi ?

-Enfaite mon garçon est né avec une étrange pierre au poignet et on n'arrive pas à lui retirer.

-C'est vrai que ses étranges, dit-il en réfléchissant. Tu pourrais lui dire de venir, j'aimerais analyser cette fameuse pierre.

-D'accord.

Je me lève et vais chercher Évan dans sa chambre, car je lui avais demandé de finir de préparer son sac, je lui demandai de me suivre en bas, quand Lysandre vu mon fils il semble surpris, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son père, je fis un signe de tête à Évan pour qu'il salue Lysandre.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

-Salutation petit, il s'accroupit à son niveau. Je m'appelle Lysandre, et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

-Évan, monsieur.

-Enchanté Évan, ta mère m'a parlé de la pierre que tu as aux poignets, tu pourrais me laisser l'analyser .

-Bien sûre, monsieur.

-Bien, posé juste ton poignet avec la pierre sur la table basse, et laisse-moi faire.

Mon fils fit ce que Lysandre lui avait demandé, il enleva son en caoutchouc de la pierre, et posa son poignet sur la table basse, pendant que Lysandre sortie de sa poche une espèce de paire de grosses lunettes futuristes avec des lentilles orangées, et le reste en métal.

Il observa de manière intriguée et fascinée de cette pierre qu'il tourna légèrement pour voir sous tous les angles, une fois fait il retira ses lunettes, et je demandai à mon fils de remettre son sur son poignet.

-D'après ce que j'ai observé, commença Lysandre. Il ne s'agit pas d'une pierre classique, celle-ci semble émettre quelque radiation, des radiations que j'arrive pas à identifier le type, mais je peux au moins garantir qu'elles ne sont pas dangereuses pour lui, désolé Grace je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est l'intention qui compte, et nous comptons sur le fait que nous allons à Kanto pour que le Professeur Chen analyse lui aussi cette pierre.

-J'espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose.

Puis un bruit résonna de sa poche, Lysandre sorti son téléphone.

-Allo [...] Oui... [...] Je comprends [...] J'arrive tout de suite, il raccroche et me dit. Désolé Grace mais j'ai des affaires à régler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Il quitta la maison, et je me tournai vers mon fils qui retourna dans sa chambre en me disant :

-J'ai pas encore fini mon sac, il faut que je me dépêche.

Et je me dis :

-J'espère que le Professeur Chen sait quelque chose sur cette pierre.

**PDV Évan:**

Nous sommes actuellement dans l'avion direction Kanto, on voyait des nuages plus bas, et des Pokémon oiseau comme des Roucoups, des Pokémon volatile qui ressemble à un rapace. Ils sont couverts de plumes marron, et ont des visages et des ventres couleur crème. Ils ont des crêtes de plumes rouges rosâtres sur le dessus de leur tête et des marques noires autour de leurs yeux. Les plumes de leurs queues sont alternativement rouges et jaunes, et les plumes de leurs queues ont un bout déchiqueté. Leurs becs et leurs jambes sont roses, et ils ont de puissantes serres aiguisées.

Plus tard on descendit en dessous des nuages, et on comme à voir la terre de la région de Kanto.

On atterrit, et on descendit de l'avion, et nous cherchons dans l'aéroport nos affaires, puis attendons un peu avant de retrouver Meilu, Lau' et Faïa, ainsi que leurs parents, enfin Lau' et Faïa sont avec leurs tante.

La tante de Lau' et Faïa est une jeune femme qui semble plus jeune que ma mère, elle a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns, elle porte un tee-shirt blanc avec une veste noire, un jean et des chaussures de sport noir et grise.

Les parents de Meilu sont une femme qui semble avoir environ l'âge de ma mère, aux cheveux bleu foncé qui s'arrêtent au niveau de ses épaules, aux yeux marron, elle porte une tenue simple, un haut bleu claire, un pantalon bleu claire et des ballerine bleus, et l'homme semble aussi avoir l'âge de ma mère, il a des cheveux mi-longs noirs, et des yeux de la même couleur, il porte des lunettes, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir, une veste bleu foncé, un pantalon noir et des baskets noirs, et ils possèdent tous les deux un pendentif qui ressemble à la broche de Meilu.

Nous nous regroupons avec plein d'autres familles qui viennent participer au camp d'été.

Un homme nous demanda de le suivre, jusqu'à l'estrade ou le nous attendais, il s'agit d'un homme qui semble vieux aux cheveux gris, des yeux noir, portant une blouse blanche sur une chemise rouge, un pantalon jaune et mocassin marron.

-Hommes et Femme, Garçon et Fille, de toutes régions je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans mon camp d'été qui se déroulera pendant les 3 prochaines semaines, il y aura différentes activités et le dernier jour les participant recevront des prix et il y aura aussi une surprise. Mais avant ça vue que la nuit est en train de tomber, mais assistant va vous accompagner au dortoir, les activités commenceront demain .

Quand il dit ça une jeune femme à la peau claire, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu ciel, elle portait une blouse blanche sur une chemise bleu-vert, un jean et des chaussures simple noir.

-Bon, ceux du dortoir 5 sont les familles Saikiu Nonami, Daiya Kishi et Kasaï Okari, veuillez me suivre.

Nous suivons l'assistante du avec la famille de Meilu et la tante de Lau' et Faïa, jusqu'à atteindre 3 maison en préfabriqué, elle donna une clé à chacun des parents avant de partir, chaque famille rentre dans un des préfabriqués, le préfabriqué était plutôt simple 3 lits simples, une petite table avec 4 chaises, une cuisine basique et une petite salle de bain, on alla donc tous se coucher après avoir déposé nos bagages.

Le lendemain matin après avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide nous partons avec la famille de Lau', Faïa et celle de Meilu, pour nous rendre où nous étions hier soir, nous retrouvons les autres familles venue et attendions que le arrive sur son estrade, quand il arrive il commença à expliquer l'activité du jour.

-Bonjour à tous, l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui consiste à une chasse de Pokémon, j'ai laissé se balader certains Pokémon de mon labo, vous les remarquerez par un autocollant sur eux, dit-il en montrant un autocollant dans sa main qui avait la forme de son visage. Le but est de les ramener dans la zone correspondant à votre dortoir, l'épreuve se terminera au coucher du soleil et commencera, maintenant.

Tous ceux d'entre 5 à 13 ans se lancèrent dans la recherche alors que les parents commencent à discuter entre eux, nous partons en groupe avec Serena, Faïa, Meilu et Lau', vers une petite forêt aux abords du camp, puis nous nous séparons tous à la poursuite d'un Pokémon différent, Faïa poursuivit un Caninos, un petit Pokémon chien orange avec des rayures noires et avec des poile plus épais et brun pâle au niveau de la mâchoire, du haut du crâne et à la queue, Lau' quant à elle tente de rattraper un Salamèche, un petit lézard bipède orange avec une flamme au bout d'la queue; Meilu parti à la poursuite d'un Pikachu, un Pokémon jaune bipède avec deux oreilles pointues sur le haut de son crâne avec la pointe noire, une queue en forme d'éclaire à la base marron, deux rayures marron dans le dos, et deux petite joue rouge, Serena suivit timidement un Carapuce, un petit Pokémon tortue bipède bleu, et moi je courais après un Bulbizarre, un petit Pokémon grenouille bleu vert, avec un bulb vert sur le dos, des yeux à pupille rouge au centre blanc, et quelque écaille plus foncé par-ci par là, et bien sûr ils avaient tous sur le front un autocollant à l'effigie du Prof. Chen

Je continuai ma poursuite du Pokémon Grenouille Végétal, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue, je m'approche de lui, et je caresse le haut de son crâne et il semble bien apprécier, je remarque l'une de ses écailles foncées et en forme d'étoile, il s'approche de moi calmement.

-Bon, tu me suis jusqu'aux camps ?, lui demandais-je.

-Bulbi !

-Super, suit moi on doit retourner au camp.

J'entame le chemin inverse en compagni de Bulbizarre, quand j'entends un bruit dans les fourrés autour de nous, puis surgit un grand pokémon rocheux, qui me fait penser à Rhinocorne mais lui était bipède, avait une corne en spirale, deux bras armés de trois griffes et deux pattes inférieures avec deux griffes, un ventre brun claire, et une longue queue, c'est un Rhinoféroce l'évolution de Rhinocorne et j'ai beau l'observer il posséder nulle part d'autocollant du cela voulait dire qu'il était sauvage, le pokémon sauvage voulu m'attaquer, avec une attaque Koud'Korne, mais Bulbizarre s'interposa, et tenta de bloquer son adversaire avec son attaque Fouet Lianes, le Pokémon sauvage se libéra de l'emprise du Pokémon plante avec Damoclès, envoyant voler Bulbizarre au loin, je courus pour le réceptionné avant sa chute.

-Bulbizarre ça va ?

-Bul... Bi...

J'étais en état de stresser totale, il fallait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du Rhinoféroce, et sans blessé plus que ça Bulbizarre... Puis je me rappelai d'une attaque.

-Bulbizarre, est-ce que tu maîtrises Vampigraine ?

-Bul... Bulbizarre !

-Je prends ça pour un oui !

Bulbizarre tira depuis son bulbe une graine qui se fixa sur le front du Pokémon Sol, des longues lianes vert foncé poussèrent rapidement et recouvre le Pokémon, puis son énergie fut drainé et absorbé par Bulbizarre qui se releva, et le Rhinoféroce tomba au sol évanoui mais pas K.O.

-Bulbizarre arrête Vampigraine, il ne faut pas trop le blessé.

-Bulbi !

Les lianes se rétractent dans la graine qui tomba au sol, je récupéra la graine en souvenir, je pris Bulbizarre dans mes bras pour le porté jusqu'à la zone de point, je retrouva Faïa qui avait attrapé le Pokémon Chien de feu sans problème, puis arrivèrent Meilu et Lau' tout sourir avec le pokémon qu'elles traquaient, mais elles avaient toutes deux quelque brûlure montrant que la capturer un lézard de feu ou une souris de foudre n'est pas sans risque, mais je voyais pas ma sœur, je commence à m'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte des fourrées avec un garçons aux cheveux noirs; Aux yeux marrons et teints un peu sombre, il porte un tee-shirt jaune et rouge dont le désigne rappelle une PokéBall, un short bleu marine et des chaussures noires, qui l'aide à marcher, car on dirait qu'elle s'est blessé à la jambe, vue qu'un mouchoir bleu est attaché à son genou.

-Serena, tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, ça va, par contre j'ai pas réussi à capturer le Carapuce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, la rassura Meilu. Par contre c'est qui lui, dit elle en désignant le garçon.

-Je m'appelle Sacha Ketchum, je viens Bourg Palette, répondit-il.

-Enchanté, mais on devrait retourner au camp, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, dit Lau'.

Nous allons ensemble jusqu'à la zone de marquage de points où nous laissons Bulbizarre, Caninos, Pikachu et Salamèche, je dis au revoir à Bulbizarre, je pense qu'il va me manquer, puis nous nous séparons de Sacha, il dit qu'il va retourner auprès de sa mère.

Puis nous retrouvons nous aussi nos parents, pour aller dormir dans les préfabriqués.

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au dernier jour, aujourd'hui était le jour où nous devions montrer la pierre de mon poignet à , t'en mieux aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas d'épreuve juste une remise des prix et la fameuse surprise, je me rendis avec ma mère jusqu'aux laboratoires, ma mère l'avait prévenu la veille, nous poussons les portes en verre du labor, pour entrer dans le bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé, le professeur nous attendait auprès d'une machine étrange.

-Oh, vous voilà enfin

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance , dit ma mère.

-Et je suis ravi d'étudier cette pierre mystérieuse, bon commençons, il faudrait éviter que l'on soit en retard pour la remise des prix.

-Bien, Évan montre lui la pierre.

-Ok, Maman.

Je retire le bracelet en caoutchouc de la pierre, et la montre au .

-Bien, met ton poignet dans cette machine, dit-il en désignant la machine à côté de lui, cela va analyser la composition de la pierre.

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé, et mit mon bras dans la machine, qui analyse à l'aide de lasers vert la pierre, sur un écran plusieurs informations et chiffres apparaissent dessus, puis une feuille de papier sorti de la machine que le prit en main.

-C'est bon tu peux retirer ta main, me dit le .

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et il commence à scruter la feuille entre ses mains, puis de ligne en ligne son regard devient de plus en plus étonné, puis il finit par donner ses explications.

-Bon, d'après l'analyse cette pierre serait une concentration calcifier d'énergie X, avec on dirait un noyau qui se cristallise.

-Énergie X ? demandais-je incrédule.

-Enfaîte c'est un sujet un peu complexe, commença-t-il. L'énergie X est une sorte de substance, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, qui est présente dans tous les êtres vivants, Humains comme Pokémons, qui semble disparaître quand ce dernier quitte le monde des vivants, puis l'énergie disparue semblent s'ajouter à celle des proches du défunt, dans le cas où le défunt n'a pas de proche son énergie X suivra une autre vers quelqu'un, on dirait donc que quelqu'un qui devait tenir à toi est mort, et que ceci accompagné de plusieurs personnes sans proche, c'est un sujet d'études vraiment fascinant.

-Mais quel ce qui serait aussi fascinant sur un tel sujet, demanda ma mère. Un sujet qui se base sur la mort elle-même.

-Eh bien ça un rapport avec ceci, dit-il en sortant d'un placard 3 pierre sphérique, la plus petite était irisé et avait en son centre une sorte de symbole d'ADN, les deux plus grosses l'une d'entre elles est orange claire avec un centre rouge et jaune, et l'autre est bleu pâle avec un centre plus foncé et rose claire. La plus petite est une gemme sésame et les deux plus grosses sont des Mégas Gemmes, le bleu c'est une Florizarrite et l'orange est une Dracaufite Y, ses pierres servent à un phénomène nommé la Méga Évolution.

-La Méga Évolution ? demandais-je.

-C'est une évolution, au-delà de l'évolution, dit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons pour voir la personne qui vient d'intervenir est un garçon qui semble avoir environ l'âge de Meilu et Lau', il avait des cheveux noirs, aux yeux marron, portant une veste rouge au col blanc et qui se s'étend sur toute la fermeture à manches courtes noir, un jean bleu, des chaussures rouge et noir, une casquette rouge à visière et à la face avant blanche avec un badge vert au contour blanc et coupé en deux par une barre blanche en diagonale, et aussi deux bracelets en tissue aux deux poignées dont celui de droite était serti d'une gemme irisée, une Gemme Sésame.

-Red, je t'attendais, dit Chen en lui tendant une PokéBall. Ton Dracaufeu est en pleine forme.

-Merci, Prof.

Puis le dénommé Red se tourna vers nous pour se présenter :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Red Ketchum du Bourg Palette, j'espère que je ne vous aie pas dérangé .

-Non, non pas du tout, répondit ma mère. Je me présente Grace Saikiu Nonami, et lui c'est mon fils Évan.

-Enchanté, puis il se tourna vers Chen. Au fait faudrait que vous vous dépêchez professeur pour la remise des prix, Blue est en train de s'impatienter.

-Bien, répondit-il. De toute façon j'avais fini.

Ma mère et moi parton pour nous rendre jusqu'aux lieux de remise des prix, les assistants du Prof avait déjà remis les prix à plusieurs personnes, comme Serena, Lau', Meilu et Faïa, ma sœur a gagné un bracelet argenté, et pour Lau', Meilu et Faïa ont tous les trois gagné un œuf de Pokémon de couleurs brunes avec la partie au centre en dents de scie de couleur crème, puis le professeur Chen donna les derniers prix, je ressue comme ma soeur un bracelet argenté, mais il y avait plusieurs gravures comme le symbole au centre des Gemmes Sésames, et surtout un trou central; le prof m'informe en me le remettant qu'il s'agit d'un Méga Anneau ça sert à contenir une Gemme Sésame, si un jour j'en trouve une, enfin sa phrase était quand même bizarre, il ne m'a pas dit "Si j'en trouve une", mais "Le jour où tu auras une Gemme Sésame", bizarre, mais apparemment le est connue pour être en plus d'un grand savant, un poète hors pair.

Quand la remise des prix fut terminée, le professeur Chen et ses assistants nous invitèrent aux suivres jusqu'à une zone de combat entouré de gradins en bois sombre, nous nous installons aux quatrièmes rangs, et je remarque que deux rangs plus bas, il y a le garçon qui avait aidé ma soeur, Sacha Ketchum, et maintenant que j'y pense il porte le même nom de famille que Red ils doivent être de la même famille, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux marron en pic, aux yeux bruns, portant un tee-shirt à manches courtes et à col relevé bleu foncé, un short noir, des chaussure gris foncé, ainsi qu'un pendentif moitié vert et moitié jaune, il était en train de discuter.

J'observe la zone de combat, au centre sur une petite estrade en bois se tenait le prof. Chen, du côté droit il y avait Red, et à gauche il y avait un garçon du même âge, aux cheveux bruns avec une coupe similaire au garçon qui est avec Sacha, aux yeux bruns, portant un tee-shirt à manches longues violet, un pantalon et des chaussures de sport noirs, et portant un pendentif avec une gemme irisée, une Gemme Sésames.

-Vous tous, commença le . Qui est venue si nombreux à ce camp d'été, j'aimerais vous remercier avec ce combat, et vous montrez une grande découverte, mais avant j'aimerai vous présenter nos deux dresseurs, du côté droit Red Ketchum du Bourg Palette, et de l'autre mon petit-fils... Euh... C'est quoi son nom déjà .

-Rahhh, interpella le concerner. Grand-père, ta blague ne fait plus rire personne !

-Bien, Blue, reprit le Professeur. J'aimerais que vous combattez normalement, avant de déclencher ce que vous savez.

-Bien, répondit simplement Red.

-Bon, je commence Tortank à toi de jouer.

Il jeta sa PokéBall et une immense tortue bleue biped apparue, sa tête possédait deux petites oreilles triangulaires, ses yeux étaient marron, sa mâchoire inférieur est pâle comme le devant de sa carapace marron dont la séparation entre ses deux couleurs est blanche, ses pattes supérieures étaient armées de trois griffes, et ses pattes inférieures en possèdent trois devants et une derrière, ils possèdent une courte queue pointue, et pour finir de sa carapace sort deux canons dont un possèdent accroché à lui un foulard noir serti d'une gemme gris argent et au centre bleu et marron, une Méga Gemme.

-Allez Red à toi tour, demanda son rival.

-Si tu insistes, je compte sur toi Dracaufeu.

Le Dracaufeu qui sortit de sa PokéBall semblait déjà prêt pour le combat, et je remarque attaché à son cou, il y avait un foulard rouge serti d'une gemme bleu au centre noir et bleu nuit, encore une Méga Gemme, mais est-ce que le "ce que vous savez" serait ce que je pense.

-Bien, Tortank Hydrocanon !

La tortue tank visa avec un de ces canons le dragon orange, avant de tirer un rayon d'eau sur ce dernier.

-Esquive et lance Dracogriffe !

Dracaufeu esquiva la gerbe d'eau avec un vol plané pour se diriger avec vitesse sur son adversaire, sa patte droite s'enveloppe dans une aura violette bleu, et s'étend en une grande patte griffue et draconitique, et il projeta son attaque sur Tortank

-Contre avec Coud'Krâne !

Le Pokémon Eau prit appui, et abatis son crâne sur le Pokémon Feu qui lui asséna en même temps son attaque, les deux Pokémon se regardaient dans les blancs des yeux.

-Dracaufeu Lance-Flammes !

La gueule de Dracaufeu s'emplit de flammes ardentes qu'il tira sur Tortank.

-Contre avec Tour Rapide !

Tortank replia sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes, sa queue et ses canons dans sa carapace, et tourna rapidement sur lui-même repoussant les flammes du dragon ailé.

-Bien, dit Chen. Je pense que l'échauffement est suffisant, maintenant montré leurs !

-Compris, dirent à l'unisson Red et Blue.

Blue saisit dans sa main la gemme de son pendentif.

-Réponds à l'appelle de mon aura Gemme Sésame, surpassons l'évolution, Méga Évolution ! cria-t-il avec passion.

Sa Gemme Sésame brilla d'une vive lumière dorée, et la Méga Gemme de son Tortank brilla d'une vive couleur bleutée, puis des liens d'énergie dorée jaillir de la gemme de Blue et ses dirière vers celle de Tortank, qui fit de même mais bleuté, et quand les liens s'unir ils prirent tous une couleur blanche lumineuse, Tortank commença à son tour briller d'une vive couleur blanche, et se mit à changer de forme petit à petit avant que dans un flash la lumière disparue, laissant apparaître la nouvelle forme de Tortank surplombé d'un symbole irisé similaire à lui au sein de la Gemme Sésame; la tête de Tortank était devenue plus menaçant avec ses oreilles qui s'unir à avec se sourcillent lui donnant une aire agressive, ses yeux sont passé du marron au rouge, son menton est devenu pointu, tout son corps semble plus renfermé sur lui-même, ses canons sur son dos de son fusionné pour donner un énorme canon, deux petites carapaces armées de canon sont apparu sur ses bras, et ses griffes inférieures semblent plus cramponner le sol.

-Mais... C'est quoi ça ? Commença à se questionner Faïa.

-La Méga Évolution, lui répondis-je, le professeur Chen m'en a parler quand il analysait ma pierre.

On entendit plus bas, Sacha encourager Red, et l'autre garçon à côté de lui encourager Blue.

Et pendant ce temps Red posa son majeur et son index sur la gemme de son bracelet

-Bien à mon tour, écoute le rugissement de mon esprit, Gemme Sésame déverrouille la porte de l'évolution, Méga Évolution ! dit-il d'une voix affirmé.

La gemme se mit à briller de la même lueur dorée que celle de Blue, et pareille pour la celle de son Dracaufeu qui brillait d'une lueur bleutée, des liens dorés jaillir de la Gemme Sésame, et bleuté de la Méga Gemme, les liens s'unir et devinrent blanc, et Dracaufeu commença à briller de la même lueur, et se mit à changer, ses ailes ses dilladitaire et change de forme, des griffes semblent sorties de ses épaules, ses crêtes à l'arrière de sa tête s'allongent et de vives flammes bleu sortir de sa machoir, puis dans un flash la lumière disparue; laissant voir Dracaufeu sous sa nouvelle forme surplombé du symbole de la Méga Évolution, tout son corps était devenu noir charbon, l'intérieur de ses ailes était devenu bleu nuit, et son ventre est devenu bleu pâle, ses flammes ont aussi pris une teinte bleutée, les crêtes de sa tête sont devenues plus longues et leur extrémité est devenue bleue pâle, les griffes apparues au niveau de ses épaules ont leurs points qui sont aussi devenus bleu, l'intérieur de ses ailes est devenue acéré et une grande griffe termine chaque aile, ses yeux sont devenue rouges, et de chaque côté de sa gueule sort un jet de flammes bleues ardente.

-Bien, commenta le , ceux à quoi vous venez d'assister est le phénomène de la Méga Évolution, il aurait été aperçu pour la première fois dans la région d'Hoenn il y a plusieurs millénaires, c'était le Pokémon Légendaire Rayquaza qui fit cela, et elle est réapparue récemment dans la région de Kalos, et ce fut le Pokémon Aura Lucario qui fut celui qui accomplit cet exploit, bon Red, Blue vous pouvez terminer votre combat.

-Compris, dit Blue. Lance Dracochoc !

Le canon principal se chargea d'une énergie blanche, violette et bleue, qu'il tira, et le tire prit une forme draconitique qui chargea le Dracaufeu méga évolué.

-Contre avec Dracogriffe !

L'aura draconitique apparue sur ses pattes supérieures, l'aura prit la forme de pattes draconitique, et il s'en servit pour trancher en deux l'attaque Dracochoc du Pokémon eau, mais il semble quand même avoir pris des dégâts

-Utilise de Poing Éclair ! commanda Red à son Dracaufeu.

L'aura draconitique se dissipa et laissa place à de puissantes éclaires sur les pattes supérieures, il charge son adversaire et lui asséna de violent coup de poing charger par la puissance du tonnerre, Tortank recula malgré son d'un bon demi-mètre et semble ne pas avoir bien pris l'attaque, les deux Pokémon continuent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux malgré les dégâts et la fatigue accumulée depuis le début du combat.

-Maintenant Tortank, Finissons-en avec HydroBlast !

Le canon principal de Mega Tortank s'emplit d'une grande quantité deux sous haute pression, qu'il tira à une puissance folle sur le Dracaufeu adverse.

-Contre avec Rafale Feu !

Dracaufeu s'embrasa de flamme bleue puissante et ardente, il donna un puissant coup de poing sur le sol le fracturant laissant en sortir des flots de flamme bleue, les fissurent au sol foncèrent à une grande vitesse vers Tortank, en même temps que l'attaque HydroBlast, et quand les deux attaques atteignent leurs cibles un épais nuage de poussière et de vapeur d'eau se souleva, nous empêchant de voir le terrain, mais nous entendions quand même deux bruits de fracas, deux objets lourds tombant violemment au sol, et quand le nuage se dissipa on put voir au sol Dracaufeu et Tortank K.O, puis dans une lumière irisée aveuglante les deux Pokémon méga évolué reprirent leurs formes d'origine.

-Et voici, conclut le . La dernière spécificité de la méga Évolution, un pokémon qui a méga évolué peut totalement retrouver sa forme d'origine et cela sans aucun problème.

Red et Blue rappelaient leurs Pokémon dans leurs PokéBall, avant de saluer le public dans les gradins qui les applaudissait.

Quelques heurs plus tard nous reprenions l'avion pour la région de Kalos, mais jamais nous oublieront ses trois semaines passées ici.


	4. Chapter 3

**PDV Évan :**

Souvenir, voilà ce qui nous reste d'elles, rien que des souvenirs...

C'était i ans, je n'avais que 5 ans quand c'est arriver, mais mieux vos commencé par le début.

Quelques mois après le camp d'été du les cours on reprit pour moi, ma sœur et Faïa, mais pas pour Meilu et Lau' vue qu'elle avait passé leurs Brevet Pokémon, elle pouvait partir en voyage Pokémon, en quête des badges pour devenir Maître Pokémon, et normalement elles auraient dû aller à voir le Professeur de la région de Kalos, à savoir le , mais vue qu'elles possèdent chacune un œuf, le Prof ne leur à donc pas donner un Pokémon de départ, mais il leur à au moins donner à chacune un PokéDex, et six PokéBall, donc pendant plusieurs mois elle attendirent que leurs œufs éclose et révèle le Pokémon qui n'attend que de sortir de ça coquille.

Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres un jour Faïa m'a dit que son œuf ainsi que celui de sa sœur et surement aussi celui de Meilu brillait de temps en temps, et apparemment cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient éclore dans peu de temps, et ce fut le cas, une semaine plus tard, un lundi matin, pendant que j'allais à l'école en compagnie de ma sœur, Faïa arriva pour nous annoncer la nouvelle, les œufs avaient éclos, le soir de ce jour-là nous nous sommes rendu avec Meilu chez Faïa et Meilu pour voir les nouveau-nés, mais étrangement ils n'étaient pas que trois, mais quatre; car l'oeuf de Faïa ne renfermait pas un mais bien deux, c'était des petit Pokémon canin marchant à quartes pattes à la fourrure brune, ils possédaient une queue en broussailleuse, un gros col de fourrure couleurs crème comme le bout de leurs queues, de longues oreilles pointues et un petit nez noir, mais il n'était pas tout identique, par exemple celui de Lau' avait des yeux violets, celui de Meilu avait les yeux marron ainsi que la pointe claire de la queue est plus étendue et forme un cœur, le premier de Faïa avait les yeux bleu foncé, et son second avait les yeux bleus cyan, mais ce dernier n'était pas marron comme les autres, sa fourrure était gris argenté, et son col de fourrure et la pointe de sa queue était blanc-bleu métallique, d'après Lau' et Meilu on appelle ça un shiny, et pour finir nous nous sommes rendu compte grâce à Lau', Meilu et leurs PokéDex que ces Pokémon sont des Évoli et que ce sont des femelles, Meilu nomma la sienne Laya, Lau' l'appela quant à elle Amethy, et Faïa nomma la normal Ruby et la shiny Opale .

Nous partons un peu plus tard avec ma sœur, les laissant s'occuper des nouveaux nés, quelques semaines plus tard, Meilu et Lau' partirent pour la région de Johto, elles avaient choisi cette région car c'était la région natale de Meilu, mais elle n'en a aucun souvenir vu que ses parents ont déménagé pour Kalos quelque temps après sa naissance , et qu'elles ne voulaient pas voyager dans une région qu'elles connaissaient bien comme Kalos, le jours où elles sont partis, quand ont leurs à dit en revoir et souhaiter bonne chance pour leurs aventures, nous n'étions pas au courant que s'allait être la dernière fois que nous les vairons en face de nous.

Les jours se succédèrent les uns après les autres, nous recevions quelque appel de Meilu et Lau', nous annonçant leurs victoires contre un champion d'arène, leurs captures de Pokémon ainsi que l'évolution de ces derniers, par exemple Laya a évolué en une Aquali, et Amethy en une Mentali.

Un jour, elles nous annoncèrent qu'elles avaient mis en déroute une organisation criminelle nommer la Team Thief, elle était connue pour des vols d'objet précieux, d'enlèvement de Pokémon, il semblerait selon ce qu'elles nous ont dit qu'ils auraient voulu réveiller deux Pokémon légendaire pour les enlever et les exploités pour se faire de l'argent, mais elles les ont arrêté à temps, mais elles semblaient cachées quelque chose, mais je ne m'étaient pas rendues compte à l'époque, elles nous parlèrent ensuite du faite qu'elles avaient enfin remporté les huit badges de la région de Johto, et qu'elles allaient partirent pour la ligue; elles nous avaient dit que la ligue de cette année serait en combat duo.

Quelques jours plus tard nous avons appris que Meilu et Lau' ont perdu la ligue, mais elles sont quand même arrivé en finale et pour ça elles ont remporté un prix de consolation à savoir un voyage pour la région Alola, mais elles ne savaient pas que ce cadeau était enfaîté pas ce qu'il devait être, quand elles sont arrivé à Alola, elles seraient aller voir le sommet du Mont Dicarat, et quelqu'un les aurait vue tombé dans le cratère de ce dernier, mais étrangement aucun corps ne fut trouver, en apprenant la nouvelle je suis tombé en larmes, c'était comme si on me plantait des millier de tisonnier chauffer à blanc en plein cœur.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient sombre, les weekends je restais enfermé dans ma chambre à déprimer, puis vient le jour de la cérémonie funèbre de Lau' et Meilu, nous sommes venu nous, ma mère, ma sœur, Faïa, sa tante et les patents de Meilu, ainsi que d'autre membre de leurs familles et mais, nous disons tous quelque mot sur les deux disparues, c'était deux de mes meilleurs amis qui sont morts ce jour-là, les paroles des parents étaient déchirantes, mais ceux qui étaient le plus triste et le plus déprimant était ceux de Faïa, tous ce qu'elle disait était entrecoupé de sanglots.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années passèrent sans que leurs absences ne se fassent ressentirent, mais au moins la tristesse s'est estompés, mais toujours présente au fond de mon cœur.

Pendant des années je me suis beaucoup rapprocher de Faïa, et tant mieux car sinon elle ne serait plus là, un jour pendant que je rentrai de l'école avec ma sœur je surpris Faïa sur le rebord d'un pont surplombant une rivière, elle était sur le point de tomber, ou plutôt de se laisser tomber, mais avant qu'elle fasse cette terrible erreur je lui saisis le bras, la forçant à s'éloigner du rebord, et quand elle se retourna je pus voir son visage, ses yeux étaient rouge, gonflé et surtout rempli de larmes, elle insistait pour que je la laisse faire, mais je refusai; je la pris dans mes bras, en la suppliant de ne plus tenté de faire ça, au bout de plusieurs secondes elle se calma, et se serra contre moi, laissant ses larmes coulées abondamment sur ma chemise, puis je la ramenai chez elle, depuis je ne l'ai plus surpris entrain de tenter de faire ça.


	5. Chapitre 4

**PDV Évan:**

Le bruit strident de mon réveil me tirai de mon sommeil, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir mon plafond, toujours bleu nui avec des étoiles et un Séléroc, je me levai et allai m'habiller, je mis une veste à manches courtes bleu ouvert sur un tee shirt blanc, des mitaines noires, un jean noir avec une ceinture noire, et des chaussettes blanches et je finis par mettre mon bracelet en caoutchouc bleu nuit sur la pierre à mon poignet, je récupérai ma carte d'identité ainsi que mon téléphone portable à noir et aux coins bleus azure qui était en charge pendant la nuit et je le mis dans ma poche; je sors de ma chambre et descendirent les escaliers pour me rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre un truc rapide à manger avant de partir, je ne croisai pas ma mère qui était parti au travail, mais je croisa ma sœur qui était en train de manger, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds miels en queue de cheval et portait un sweat magenta, et un pantalon de la même couleur, avec des chaussures noires.

-Alors tu te sens comment par rapport à ton brevet, me demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais pas, lui répondis-je. J'espère aussi bien me débrouillé que toi.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

-Merci de l'encouragement.

-Je te dois bien ça vue comment tu m'as encouragé pendant le mien, et encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir.

-Je sais, Maman sera déjà rentré quand je commencerais, et toi et elle vous ferez l'entrainement avec Rhinocorne.

-Ouais, vivement que je reçoive mon premier Pokémon pour voyager.

-Et tu compte faire quoi pendant ton voyage ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais peu importe ce que je ferais, je pense que je risque moins de me retrouver au sol, recouverte de poussière.

Puis je sentis un coup à l'arrière de mon crâne, je me retournai vers le responsable, c'était Phonix qui m'avait asséné ce coup et il me montra l'horloge d'un petit mouvement de bec, il était bientôt l'heur de partir.

-Bon, je te laisse, dis-je rapidement à ma sœur, avant de partir rapidement vers la porte de sortie en enfilant mes chaussures noires.

-Bonne Chance, frangin !

Je courus dans la rue direction l'école, je passai rapidement le grillage et me dirigeai vers le stade, je m'appuyai contre un mur et repris mon souffle, je poussai les portes et partis vers les vestiaires, je courus et croisai Ederne, malgré les années il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi insupportable, toujours là à me traiter de monstre à cause de la pierre à mon poignet, toujours vêtue de sa veste vert foncé sur un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon noir et des chaussures de sport rouges et noires, toujours avec ses cheveux courts rougeâtres en bataille et ses yeux vert émeraude.

-Alors, Monstre on est en retard.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas le temps.

Je le bousculai et passai, j'arrivai dans les vestiaires où je croisai Faïa, elle avait toujours ses yeux bruns et ses longs cheveux de la même couleur, elle portait une veste sans manches rouges sur un tee-shirt blanc, un pantacourt noir, et des baskets noirs.

-Évan tu es enfin arrivé, dit-elle en me saluant. J'ai cru que tu arriverais en retard.

-J'allais pas arriver en retard le jour du brevet quand même, lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Tu sais quelle Pokémon d'emprunt tu vas utiliser ?

-Oui, j'y ai réfléchi la nuit dernière, et je pense que ça peut former une bonne équipe.

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, me dit elle en souriant avec les joues légèrement empourprées.

Un homme entra dans la pièce, il portait un costard noir, portait des lunettes, avait des courts cheveux bruns foncé plaqués en arrière, et tenait dans ses mains un calepin qu'il scrutait du regard, puis demanda à haute voix :

\- Prochain candidat, Évan Saikiu Nonami.

Je m'approchai de lui, et lui montre ma carte d'identité.

-Suivez-moi, me dit-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et le suivi, j'entendis derrière Faïa me souhaité "Bonne chance!", l'homme me guida jusqu'à un écran bleu vert laissant voir une barre de recherche, ainsi que divers Pokémon, ce dernier était relié à un clavier, une souris et un boîtier avec six interstices ronds attacher à une bandoulière.

-Tu dois choisir six Pokémon d'emprunt, m'informa-t-il.

Je sélectionnai les six Pokémon que j'avais prévue cette nuit, et quelques minutes plus tard 6 PokéBall vienne remplir les interstices du boîtier, je pris le boîtier en le débranchant de 6 tuyaux en verre en dessous de chaque interstice et enfilai la bandoulière à mon épaule, puis l'homme m'invita à le suivre à nouveau, ce que je fis, jusqu'à une entrée laissant voir la zone de combat du stade, il m'invita à y aller, j'allai jusqu'à ma zone, j'observais mon adversaire, c'était un homme qui semble avoir la vingtaine, aux cheveux marrons foncés courts et en bataille, avec une barbe court; des yeux bleu saphir, il portait un tee-shirt gris foncé avec dessus la silhouette de la tête d'un Noctali, un short noir, des basket noir et il porte aussi un pendentif dont la chaînette rentre dans son col empêchant de voir ce qu'elle retient.

Puis une voix sortie des haut-parleurs situés en haut du stade :

-Nous sommes au 45ème match de la journée, qui confrontera le candidat Évan Saikiu Nonami à William Murasakiro, et pour ce qui vienne d'arrivée je vous rappelle que nous sommes en compagnie de Narcisse Waiteur Maître Pokémon et membre du conseil des quatre.

-Saikiu Nonami ? marmonna ce dernier avant de se reprendre. Je toujours aussi enchanté d'être ici.

-Bien, donc je vous rappelle les règles, ce sont des combats solo, ils ont le droit à 6 Pokémon, le candidat est le seul à avoir droit de changer de Pokémon, et bien sûr le combat se finit quand plus aucun Pokémon de l'un des dresseurs n'est apte au combat, que le combat commence!

Le dénommé William saisi une de ses PokéBall et la jeta sur le terrain en criant :

-Mackogneur je te choisis !

Le Pokémon qui en sortie était un colosse de couleurs bleus gris possédants quatre bras musclés, et des jambes qui le sont tout autant, c'est pied possèdent uniquement deux gros orteils, sa tête possède trois crêtes brunes, la partie inférieure de son visage au niveau de sa bouche est jaune pâle, ses pupilles sont rouges, et il porte une sorte de slip noir moulant et une ceinture noire, avec quelques points dorés et une boucle ronde faite d'or inscrit d'un "P" rouge.

-Un Mackogneur, réfléchissais-je. Il est du type Combat, donc... oui, celui-là fera l'affaire.

Je saisis la deuxième PokéBall en partant de la droite du boîtier, que je jeta sur le terrain tout en appuyant sur le bouton central et en disant avec détermination.

-Léviator à toi de jouer !

Un énorme Pokémon serpent apparue enroulé et faisait face au Pokémon adverse, il était bleu et son ventre était beige, et il était marqué de plusieurs marques de cette même couleur sûre tout le long de son corps, il avait plusieurs ailerons blancs sur le dos, le bout de sa queue était bleu et blanc, sa tête était entourée de deux nageoires blanches, et il avait au milieu de sa tête une crête en trident bleu, ses lèvres étaient beiges et on pouvait voir quand il ouvrait la bouche ses deux paires de canines, ses pupilles étaient rouges et il avait deux moustaches bleues.

-Lance Hydroqueue ! demandai-je à Léviator

Le bout de la queue de Léviator s'entoura d'un tourbillon aquatique, il s'élança sur le Pokémon adverse et lui donna un violent coup avec sa queue, le Mackogneur croisa ses bras pour parer l'attaque, il recula d'un bon mètre, en ayant pris quelques dégâts.

-Contre-attaque avec Poing-Éclaire !

Le Pokémon Combat électrisa l'un de ses poings, il sauta en l'air et se jeta sur Léviator qui se prit mal le coup, mais...

-Léviator saisit le dans ta mâchoire !

Le serpent de mer géant se jeta sur le catcheur aux quatre bras et le saisit dans sa gueule puissante.

-Maintenant lance Vent Violent !

Léviator généra un vent puissant dans sa mâchoire, qu'il tira en un ouragan que Mackogneur ce pris de plein fouet, il fut propulsé en dehors de la gueule du Pokémon Terrifiant et il s'écroula au sol, K.O, Léviator rugit face à sa victoire, il approcha sa tête de moi, je lui caressai sa tête gentiment.

William rappela son Pokémon, et en sortit un autre.

-Gigalithe à toi !

Il la jeta et un Pokémon rocheux apparue, il est plutôt pointu et de couleur bleutée, son corps et composé de cinq amas de roche, les quartes plus petit lui servent de pattes, et la cinquième la plus grosse possèdent des yeux au contour jaune, et aux yeux rouges à pupilles noires, et pour finir son corps est couvert de cristaux rouges.

-C'est un Pokémon Roche, réfléchissais-je

-Lance Lame de Roc ! Cria mon adversaire.

Gigalithe frappa le sol avec ses deux pattes avant, puis des stalagmites bleues luisant sortir du sol et frappèrent de plein fouet Léviator, qui se prit mal le coup, il s'écroula sur le sol, il se releva difficilement.

-Léviator ça va ?

Léviator fit un hurlement déterminé

-Bon, Lance Hydrocannon

Léviator généra un amas d'eau dans sa mâchoire qu'il tira en un geyser d'eau sous pression sur le Pokémon Roche, mais il ne semble pas être repoussé par l'attaque.

-Gigalithe finissons-en avec Rayon Gemme !

Le cristal central de la tête du Pokémon Surpression se mit à luire d'une couleur rouge rosé, puis il tira un rayon d'énergie de cette même couleur ainsi que blanche en direction de mon Pokémon d'emprunt, qui se prit mal le coup et tomba au sol, K.O.

Je le rappelai dans sa PokéBall, la rangea et je pris l'avant-dernière PokéBall en partant de la droite du boîtier.

-Je compte sur toi, Lucario !

Je jetai la PokéBall qui s'ouvrit et dans un flot de lumière blanche, un Pokémon loup bipède apparu, il est bleu et noir, son torse est recouvert de poils beiges, il possède une pointe blanche sur le dos de chacune de ses pattes supérieures, ainsi qu'un sur le torse et il a une queue bleue.

-Commence avec Poing Météore !

Son poing s'enveloppe d'une énergie bleu qui scintille de petite lueur blanche tel de petite étoile, il s'élança sur le Pokémon adverse et lui inflige un violent coup qui fit reculé d'un demi-mètre.

-Réplique avec Lame de Roc ! Cria mon adversaire à son Pokémon.

Les stalagmites bleues luisant se dirigèrent vers mon Pokémon d'emprunt.

-Maintenant Lucario lance Aurasphère !

Il croisa ses pattes, et généra une sphère d'énergie bleue azure, quand les stalagmites allaient atteindre Lucario, il tira son Aurasphère les attaques se croisèrent, la boule d'énergie traversa les stalagmites et atteint Gigalithe, ce qui souleva un épais nuage de poussière opaque.

-Maintenant, lance Close Combat !

L'ombre de Lucario fonça sur celle de Gigalithe et lui asséna plusieurs coups rapides, quand le nuage disparu le Pokémon Roche était effondré, il était hors combat.

-Revient, dit William en rappelant Gigalithe dans sa Pokéball.

Il en sortie une nouvelle.

-A toi, Lugulabre !

Le Pokémon qui apparue était un chandelier en verre aux flammes bleues violet, ils possèdent deux yeux ronds jaune uniforme, un pique sous lui avec quatre sortes de bras qui sont relié à ses diverses flammes.

-Il s'agit d'un type Spectre et Feu, donc... marmonnais-je

Je m'apprêtai à rappelé Lucario sauf que...

-Maintenant lance Regard Noir !

Les yeux du Pokémon Chandelier émirent une lueur noir violette, avant d'émettre une onde spectrale, qui frappa mon Pokémon d'emprunt et qui fit briller sa PokéBall de la même couleur, elle était bloquée.

-Bon, s'il faut attaqué, on va attaquer ! marmonnais-je.

Je réfléchis un peu, et je finis par demandé à Lucario d'attaquer.

-Lance Charge-Os.

Lucario généra et étira un grand os en énergie bleu claire, il chargea le Pokémon Feu et lui infligea plusieurs coups d'os rapide et vif, le verre du Pokémon adverse se fissuras légèrement

-Lance Ball'Ombre, cria mon adversaire.

Le Lugulabre généra une sphère d'énergie sombre qu'il tira à bon portant, qui repoussa à une grande vitesse Lucario, qui tomba au sol, K.O, Je le rappelai dans sa PokéBall, je la rangeai, et je tirai la première en partant de la droite du boîtier.

-Drascore, a toi !

Je jeta la PokéBall, un Pokémon scorpion apparue, il est violet, muni de deux paires de pattes, il a une queue munis d'un crochet avec un point bleu, et sa queue est identique à ses deux bras, sa tête est ovale, sa mâchoire est crochue avec deux parties blanches, il a trois petits piques sur sa tête deux devants et une derrière, il possède deux paupière épineuse et bleu, et ses yeux sont blancs avec de petites pupilles noires.

-Lance Mâchouille !

Drascore fonça sur Lugulabre, sa mâchoire brillait d'une lueur blanche, il lui infligea de lourd dégât, il recula d'un coup pour éviter de se prendre une attaque à bon portant comme Lucario

-Lugulabre lance Déflagration !

Le Pokémon chandelier généra une boule de flamme ardente, il tira son attaque, son tire prit une forme de croix à cinq branches, qui fonça sur Drascore.

-Contre-attaque avec Poison-Croix !

Les griffes de Drascore prient une couleur violette, puis il fit un mouvement de croix rapide qui projeta une attaque de poison en forme de X qui fonça dans la direction de l'attaque de Lugulabre, l'attaque de Drascore traversa celle du Pokémon chandelier qui se la pris de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol, il est hors combat, il rappela son Pokémon, et le remercia, il prit une autre PokéBall, une bleue à motif de vague, une ScubaBall.

-A toi, Azumarill !

Un Pokémon ovale à oreille de lapin de couleurs bleu apparue, il a de petites pattes, avec un motif de vague blanche sur le bas du corps, avec quelques points blancs, il a une queue en zigzague noire fine avec une boule bleue.

-Il est de type Eau Fée... donc... marmonnais-je

Je rappelai Drascore dans sa PokéBall, et je la rangeai, je pris la quatrième en partant de la droite du boîtier.

-A toi, Majaspic !

Je jetai la PokéBall, un Pokémon serpent apparue, il est vert foncé, et son ventre est vert clair, il possède une surcouche de peau, dont l'intérieur est jaune, qui fait une ouverture au niveau de la tête, sa tête est blanche et vert claire, et il possède des yeux de couleur rouge orange.

-Lance Hydrocanon !

Le Pokémon Lapin d'Eau généra un amas d'eau concentré devant lui, qu'il tira sur mon Pokémon d'emprunt.

-Esquive et lance Lame-Feuille !

Majaspic sauta pour éviter in extremis l'attaque d'Azumarill, sa queue se mit à luire d'une couleur vert vif, et il se jeta sur le Pokémon Eau, et lui infligea plusieurs coups rapides, l'Azumarill fut propulsé en arrière bien amoché

-Lance Blizzard !

Azumarill cracha un puissant souffle de glace que Majaspic ne réussit pas à esquiver, il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, il se releva difficilement, des morceaux de glace se sont formé sur le Pokémon Plante, qui semble le dérangé dans ses mouvements.

-Majaspic finissons-en avec Tempête Verte !

Mon Pokémon d'emprunts généra un puissant ouragan vert avec plusieurs feuilles, qui se dirigea vert le Pokémon Eau qui fut vite bloqué dans l'œil de ce cyclone vert et se fit frapper par toutes les feuilles de la Tempête Verte, le faisant tomber au sol, K.O, son dresseurs le rappela dans sa ScubaBall qu'il rangea, avant de sortir une PokéBall normal, qui jeta sur le terrain.

-A toi, Tengalice !

Le Pokémon qui apparue semble fait de bois, il portait une toison de poils blancs d'où ressortait deux grandes oreilles et un long nez ainsi que ses deux yeux jaunes, ses épaules sont rondes et ont des lignes horizontales, relié à ses bras fins comme des branches, il avait en guise de mains deux éventails fait avec trois grandes feuilles vertes, et pour finir le dessous de ses pieds a des talons au centre.

-Ok, donc il est du type Plante et Ténèbres, marmonnais-je Majaspic devrait pouvoir s'en occuper.

Puis je lui dis d'attaquer :

-Majaspic lance Colère !

Les yeux de Majaspic prirent une teinte rouge écarlate, et il s'entoura d'une aura de la même couleur, puis il chargea à une grande vitesse son opposants, il tenta d'esquiver mais il fut pris dans l'enchaînement de la rage de Majaspic, quand son attaque fut fini mon Pokémon d'emprunt sembla confus.

-Maintenant Tengalice lance Vent Violent pleine puissance !

Tengalice sauta à en l'air il croisa ses deux bras, ses éventails se mirent à luire d'une teinte bleu claire ainsi que s'entourer d'une énergie de vent, et quand il les décroisa dans un mouvement rapide, un violent ouragan frappa Majaspic, qui ne put esquiver à cause de sa confusion et de la glace sur son corps qui l'handicapait, il s'écroula au sol K.O, je le rappelai dans sa PokéBall et je le félicita pour ce combat, puis je la rangeai, et je sortis la troisième en partant de la droite du boîtier, que je jetai sur le terrain :

-A toi, Pyrax !

Le Pokémon qui apparue était une sorte de gros insecte, la partie supérieure de son corps était recouvert de poils blancs, la partie inférieure de son abdomen était visible sous les dits poils, il était bleu et noir, sa tête qui dépassait de ses poils était noir avec deux yeux bleus avec une pupille noire en croix, et cette dernière était entourée de deux parties rouge cramoisi, et dans son dos sortait ses ailes rouge orangé, avec plusieurs points noirs, et ses elle ressemblait à six pétales de fleurs.

Comprenant que son Pokémon était totalement désavantagé face à celui-ci, il saisit rapidement sa PokéBall pour le rappeler, mais je le devançai en demandant à Pyrax d'attaquer.

-Use de Danse Flamme !

Pyrax cracha un flot de flammes autour de Tengalice, ce cercle de flammes bloqua le retour de ce dernier dans sa PokéBall.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, lui dis-je avec un œil fermé.

-Ok, donc tu vas avoir à faire à toute notre force, me répondit-il. Tengalice lance Vent Violent pour dégager ses flammes.

Tengalice exécuta son attaque qui traversait sans problème les flammes de Pyrax, mais il n'a pas pu anticiper l'autre utilité de ses flammes ardente.

-Pyrax utilise Danse du Feu en utilisant tes anciennes flammes !

Le corps de Pyrax s'embrasa et les flammes entourant Tengalice se dirigèrent vers lui-même, augmentant encore son brasier ardent, puis il les projeta, elles contrèrent facilement le Vent Violent et frappèrent de plein fouet Tengalice qui tomba, K.O, il rappela et le félicita de pour ce combat, puis rangea sa PokéBall, puis il sortit sont ultimes PokéBall, un noir et jaune, une HyperBall.

-A toi Pharamp !

Il la jeta et le Pokémon qui apparue était jaune au corps allongé avec plusieurs rayures noires, sa tête et le bout de sa queue sont sertie de gemmes rondes rouges, il a des oreilles ovales, et son ventre est blanc, et il portait une sorte d'anneau dorée à son oreille droite.

-C'est un Pokémon Electrik, donc...

Mais avant que je puisse réagir, il demanda son Pokémon d'attaquer :

-Pharamp lance Puissance Caché !

Il joignit les mains, généra une boule d'énergie bleu pâle limite blanche, qu'il tira sur Pyrax qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, toujours affaiblie à cause de sa précédente attaque, il s'écroula au sol, K.O, je le rappelai, le remercia pour l'aide pour ce combat, je rangeai sa PokéBall, puis quand je m'apprêtai à sortir ma PokéBall pour affronté ce Pokémon, une autre PokéBall s'ouvrit et fit sortir dans un flash de lumière Drascore, qui semblait vouloir combattre, et ce n'était visiblement pas discutable.

-Tu veux combattre, lui dis-je. Mais va-y à fond !

-DRASCORE ! rugit-il.

-Bon, Drascore lance Poison-Croix

Ses griffes prirent une teinte violacée et se jetèrent sur Pharamp, en exécutant une attaque en croix, il frappa de plein fouet, le corps de Pharamp prit une teinte légèrement violette, il était empoisonné, cela était à mon avantage, mais il contre-attaqua.

-Pharamp lance Fatal-Foudre !

Pharamp s'électrisa et il projeta sa foudre sur le dos de Drascore qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, et il tomba K.O...

-Quoi... En une seule attaque...

Une goutte de sueurs coula sur mon visage, se Pharamp, était puissante, mais la puissance n'est rien...

-Si on n'aime pas ses Pokémon, me dit-il. C'est à ça que tu penses pas vrais, et tu as raison, notre force à moi et Pharamp est égale à notre amitié, et ceci

Dit-il en sortant son pendentif de son col, il s'agissait d'une Gemmes Sésames, puis Pharamp se retourna pour révéler qu'à son anneau était serti une Méga Gemme, bleu pâle au centre jaune et au cœur rouge.

-Ceci est la manifestation de notre lien unique, dit-il. Alors donne tout ce que tu as.

Je rappelai Drascore, je m'excusai en vers lui, et je sortis la dernière PokéBall, je la jetai.

-Tu es mon dernier espoir, Carchacrok !

Le Pokémon qui apparue possède un aileron dorsal et des appendices en forme de nageoire sur les avant-bras ainsi qu'une nageoire caudale et des dents pointues. Son aspect général rappelle un requin, son visage est marqué d'une étoile jaune, il est d'une couleur bleue foncé, son torse est rouge et jaune.

-Bien, tu vas faire face à toute notre force, dit-il en saisissant sa Gemme Sésames, Répond à l'appelle de mon être Gemme Sésame, surpassons l'évolution, Méga Évolution !

La Gemme Sésames se mit à luire d'une couleur dorée, et la Méga Gemme quant à elle brilla d'un teint bleuté, puis des liens s'étirèrent des deux gemmes avant de s'unir et de prendre une couleur blanche, puis ce fut le tour de Pharamp qui se mit à briller en blanc, il commença à changer, une épaisse crinière apparue et sa queue se recouvrirent aussi d'une toison de poile, quand la lumière disparue je pus mieux voir les changements qu'avait subis Pharamp durant sa Méga-Évolution, ses oreilles s'étaient allongées et enroulées sur elle-même, la crinière qui est apparue sur lui était blanche et semblait partir de sa gemme frontale, sa queue qui s'était aussi recouverte d'une fourrure blanche, était sertie de plusieurs gemmes rouges, et il était surplombé pendant un instant du symbole irisé de la Méga-Évolution.

-Bien, maintenant est tu toujours sur de toi, me dit-il. Je vais être sympa et te donné un conseil, en Méga Évoluant Pharamp gagne le type Dragon.

-Parfait, tu vas voir de quoi on est capable, lui répondis-je. Carchacrok lance Tempête Sable !

Mon Pokémon d'emprunt poussa un puissant rugissement et projeta un énorme flot de sable flottant, qui entoura la zone de combat.

-Pharamp Dracochoc !

Le Méga Pokémon cracha un puissant flot d'énergie draconique bleu violacé qui prit une forme draconienne, et fonça sur Carchacrok qui esquiva rapidement, grâce à la Tempête Sable qui augmente sa vitesse d'esquive.

-Use de Danse-Draco !

Carchacrok s'entoura d'une aura d'énergie draconique qui augmente sa force et sa vitesse.

-Continue avec Dracochoc, demanda mon adversaire à son Pokémon.

Pharamp continua d'attaquer avec son attaque à plusieurs reprises, mes Carchacrok esquiva toutes ses attaques, puis :

-Maintenant Carchacrok lance Tunnel.

À mes mots il plongea dans le sol et creusa un tunnel, il était désormais hors d'atteinte de mon adversaire, qui semble chercher où il allait sortir, puis ce dernier sortit du sol sous Pharamp en lui assénant un puissant coup de griffes, et il s'élança en l'air.

-Carchacrok finissons-en lance Dracocharge pleine puissance !

Il s'enveloppa d'une énorme aura draconienne, qui prit une forme de dragon, et il chargea à une grande vitesse le Pharamp Méga Évolué, qui :

-Pharamp contre avec Draco Météore !

Pharamp généra une boule d'énergie ardente qu'il tira sur Carchacrok, la boule semble tentée de repousser Carchacrok, mais lui-même semble tentée de se dépasser pour contrer l'attaque, puis il finit par traversée l'attaque qui lui explose au visage et il fonça sur Pharamp lui asséna un violent coup qui souleva un nuage de poussière, et quand il se dissipa, il y avait Carchacrok blessé, dos à Pharamp tout aussi blessé, et ce dernier s'écroula au sol en perdant sa forme Méga Évoluée, mon adversaire le rappela dans sa PokéBall en le remerciant pour ce combat, je m'approchai de Carchacrok.

-Bravo, Carchacrok, lui dis-je en lui souriant, et en le faisant un câlin.

-Carcha~

Je rappela dans sa PokéBall que je rangea, puis j'alla serré la main à William.

-Merci pour ce combat, lui dis-je.

-De rien, me répondit-il. Tu seras surement un bon dresseurs, malgré que tu ne connaissais pas ces Pokémon, tu les as bien traité, malgré certains échecs.

-Merci.

On se quitta sous l'acclamation du public, j'enlevai le boîtier et je le rendis à l'homme qui m'avait amené, il me dit que je pouvais soit partir soit retourné dans les vestiaires, de toute façon j'étais enregistré comme ayant passé mon brevet, je retourna donc dans les vestiaires, et je recroisai Faïa, elle se jeta sur moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Je savais que tu y arriverais ! me dit-elle enjouée.

-Euh... merci, Faïa, lui répondis-je légèrement gêner.

Ce rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle me lâcha et recula en un bond, ses joues étaient légèrement empourprées.

-Dé-désolé...

-Pas la peine de t'excusée...

On décida de partir pour rentré chez nous, sur le chemin mon portable se mit à sonner, c'était ma mère qui voulait savoir comment ça ses passés dans les moindres détails, ce que je lui décris le mieux que je pus.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_(Attention quand je mets « PDV Piphi » sait théoriquement une erreur pour ce chapitre car Piphi ne portera son nom que vers la fin de ce chapitre)_**

**PDV Piphi :**

-Réveilles-toi petite feignasse...

Cette voix douce que j'entendis était celle de quelqu'un que je connais bien, j'ouvris doucement mes petits yeux bruns pour voir celle qui me demandait de me réveiller, et comme je m'en doutais c'était Pikachu, ma grande sœur.

Elle est d'un jaune plus vif que moi, ses joues sont rouges contrairement aux mienne qui sont rose, elle a une longue queue en forme d'éclaire jaune avec le bout en forme de cœur et la base marron alors que la mienne est toute petite et de couleurs noire, elle a deux longues oreilles fines avec du noir au bout sur sa tête, les miennes sont en forme de losange avec la partie noire qui encadre le haut de chacune, et elle est surtout bien plus grande que moi, mais moi j'ai contrairement à elle j'ai une partie au niveau de mon cou qui est noir.

Je baillai un coup, je me frottai un œil avec l'une de mes petites pattes, et je demandai :

-Grande sœur, comment ça va ?

-Pichu, tu pourras être un peu plus matinal, tu me fais penser à ton grand frère, me répondit-elle en soupirant. Vous êtes tous les deux des pros du sommeilles, de vrai Ronflex.

-Grand frère ?

Cela me surprit, je ne l'ai jamais connu, en même temps je suis très jeune, je suis sorti de ma coquille il y a seulement quelque mois, donc il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas et c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un grand frère, j'ai un petit frère, un petit Pichu qui sortit de son œuf il à peine quelques jours.

-Oui ton grand frère Pikachu, me répondit-elle, tu ne l'as pas connu car il a quitté le nid familial avant même que ton œuf soit pondu, il est parti en quête d'aventure, il a déjà dû se faire attraper par un dresseur.

\- Un Dresseur ? L'interrogeais-je

Elle soupira, elle doit être agacée de mes questions :

-Tu te souviens quand on t'a parlé des humains ?

Je fis un signe de oui de la tête.

-Bon, continua-t-elle. Et bien certain devienne ce que l'on appelle un Dresseur, ils captures des Pokémons pour les faire combattre, mais il ne faut pas croire beaucoup sont très gentilles avec nous, et ceux qui le sont pas porte souvent des uniformes ridicules.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire me mit des étoiles dans les yeux, et je lui dis :

-Oh, moi j'adore combattre !

Les combats m'excitaient énormément, mes parents m'avaient surprise en plein combat contre certains de mes amis Passerouges ou Sapereaux.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à ton grand frère, dit-elle limite blaser. Tu dors beaucoup, et tu es une folle du combat, ouais tu es son portrait cracher.

-J'aurais aimé le connaitre, lui répondis-je.

-Je suis sûr que vous vous seriez énormément apprécié tous les deux, et peut-être que si un jour tu quittes le nid en quête d'aventures tu pourrais le croisé, ce n'est pas tout ça les parents nous attendent.

Je la suivis à travers la forêt sombre légèrement éclairée par les légers rayons du soleil traversant les feuillages des arbres, en lui posant une dernière question à ma sœur :

-Au fait sœur, comment tu t'y connais autant sur les humains ?

-Ah ça, me répondit-elle surprise. En fait, nos parents étaient à l'origine des Pokémon de Dresseurs, pour être plus exacte de deux dresseurs, qui ne s'appréciait pas, mais qui aimait leurs Pokémon, un jour pendant un combat qui opposait les deux dresseurs, ils se sont rencontré, et ce fut le coup de foudre, les deux dresseurs ne voulant pas empêcher nos parents de s'aimer, ils ont décidé de les relâcher en forêt, puis un jour ils m'ont tout raconté.

-Wow c'est beau l'amour ! Dis-je en plaquant mes deux pattes sur mes joues.

Ma sœur soupira, et continua le chemin limité blasé de m'avoir comme sœur, on arriva assez vite dans un petit bosquet dans la forêt, on retrouva nos parents, ce sont des Raichus, ils sont orange, ils ont des oreilles plus petite que moi ou ma sœur de couleurs marron, ils ont des joues jaunes, et une longue queue noire et fine avec à leurs bouts une éclaire jaune par contre celle de ma mère était un peu coupée au bout, et cette dernière tenait dans ses pattes mon petit frère, il est plus petit que moi, il est d'un jaune plus clair, ses joues roses sont un peu moins vives; et ce dernier dormait à poing fermé.

-Pichu, Pikachu vous êtes en retard,nous blâmas notre père.

-Désolée, s'excusa ma sœur, mais vous savez que la réveiller est un vrai défi.

-Hey ! C'est pas sympa ! M'offusquais-je.

-Bon, soupira notre mère. Pichu aujourd'hui, c'est ta première cueillette de baies, et Pikachu tu vas l'aider.

-Ok, dit cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Super, m'exclamais-je des étoiles dans les yeux. Ma première cueillette, et en plus avec ma grande sœur !

-Bon, suit-moi, dit-elle en partant devant.

Je la suivis dans forêt, on passa entre les arbres jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt avec plusieurs arbres à baie de différents types comme des baies Oran, Sitrus ou encore Pêcha, puis je remarquai une espèce de sortie lumineuse dans la forêt, et je demandai à ma sœur ce que s'est :

-C'est quoi la sortie là-bas ?

-Ah ça, me répondit-elle, il s'agit de ce que l'on appelle « L'Horizon des Aventurier », s'est par là que les Pokémons qui veulent partir à l'aventure passent pour débuter leurs voyages

-Oh, et on arrive où après ?

-Ils arrivent dans une ville humaine du nom de Bourg Croquis, puis il contourne leurs habitations pour enfin à la route 1, puis après il voyage comme il le sente.

-Ok, s'a l'air trop cool !

-Bon, maintenant tu me suis !

Ma sœur monta en haut d'un arbre à baie, je la suivis, puis elle me montra comment différencier une baie mure de celle qu'ils le sont pas, après plusieurs heures nous finîmes notre cueillette, et ma sœur alla rapporter les baies aux nids familiaux et dit que je pouvais rester un peu pour me détendre, je me baladai dans la clairière, puis je m'approchai d'un arbre à baie, un gros tas de baie gisaient en dessous, je remarque qu'ils agitaient, puis d'un coup surgit du tas de baie, un petit ourson brun orange avec une lune beige sur le front, un Teddiursa qui se jeta sur moi, en voulant m'assénait un coup de griffe que j'esquivai limite, puis quand je voulus contre-attaquer avec une attaque Éclair, un bruit surgit de la forêt, une énorme ourse marronne foncée avec un cercle jaune sur le ventre, un Ursaring, il s'approcha du Teddiursa et lui donna une claque derrière la tête, en lui disant de sa grosse voix d'ours :

-Arrête de t'attaquer des inconnues sans leurs demandés avant !

-Mais Maman... Se plaignit le petit ourson.

Il s'agit donc pas d'un, mais d'une Ursaring.

-Bon, retourne au nid ! ordonna la mère à son petit

-Mais... tenta-t-il de se défendre.

-Pas de mais, retourne au nid ! Insista la mère.

Le petit Teddiursa parti dans une direction similaire à celle où se trouve le nid de ma famille, ils doivent vivre pas loin de chez nous, la mère s'excusa à cause du comportement de son fils, et partie direction son nid, je continuai de me promener dans la clairière avant de me rendre compte que j'étais seul, il n'y avait personne, je ne vis ni Passerouge ni Sapereau ni même de Rattata, à part le petit Teddiursa et Madame Ursaring, je n'ai vu personne, puis j'entendis un puissant crier de douleurs, c'était Madame Ursaring, je me précipitai dans la direction dû crie, je courus entre les arbres avant de tomber, sur les corps du petit Teddiursa, de Madame Ursaring, et d'un second Ursaring qui devait être le père de Teddiursa, je m'approchai, effrayé et limite paralysé, de Madame Ursaring qui gémissait dans une mare d'un liquide rouge épais.

-Madame... Ursaring... dis-je difficilement

-Petite... Pichu... Prononça difficilement Madame Ursaring. Des... Des Humains, ... Il... Ils veulent... Tous nous massacré... Cours... Vite... Prévient ta famille... Et fuyez... Fuyez cette Forêt !

Puis elle se tut, elle ne dit plus rien, et ne dira plus jamais quelque chose, je partis vite en direction de ma famille, en passant entre les arbres, je tombai sur plusieurs corps de Pokémon mort sur le chemin, puis j'arrive dans le nid familial, et ce fut horrible, mais yeux s'emplirent de larmes à la simple vue de ceci, ma sœur étendue au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, je m'approchai de son corps et la secouai vivement, mais sans résultat, elle était morte.

-Non... pleurais-je. Non, pas toi grande sœur... Pourquoi-toi...

J'observai autour de moi pour finir de grande personne, qui je n'avais jamais vu avant, ce n'était pas une espèce de Pokémon que je connais, ils ressemblent à ce que ma sœur m'avait décrit comme étant des humains, il portait des combinaison noir, rouge et or, avec plusieurs effets lumineux sur les bras, ils portaient des casques futuristes ne laissant pas voir leurs visages, il tenait en leurs des mains des espèces de bâtons en métal sombrent avec des sortes d'éclair bleu au bout, et leurs dans leurs autres mains il tenait chacun l'un de mes parents, et face à eux il y avait une étrange machine en métal noir et violet foncé avec différents trucs qui font bip et qui font flash, je finis par remarquer au sol, mon petit frère qui était aussi dans une mare de sang, ma mère me remarqua et me dit :

-Pichu... Fui... Trouve de l'aide...

L'humain qui le tenait, lui cria en lui assénant à coup de son bâton :

-La ferme !

Ma mère semblait énormément souffrir, de grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je partis en courant, je retournai à la clairière, et je pris l'Horizon des Aventurier, car pour nous débarrasser de ses humains, la meilleure solution est de demandé de l'aide à d'autre humains, je courus à travers les arbres, avant d'arrivée devant une petite étendue d'herbe entourée par des planches de bois blanc soutenu par des piliers en bois de la même couleur, au loin il y avait une étrange structure en pierre claire bien lisse, surplombée de quelque chose de rouge, et devant cette structure sur un bloc de pierre parfaitement carré et posé devant, il y avait autour d'une espèce de planche en bois avec quatre bâtons dans chaque coin, et assis sur des versions plus basses de cette même planche a avec une plaque au niveau du dos, trois humains, deux qui semblent avoir le même âge et un troisième qui semble plus âgé, celui qui semble le plus âgé était une femme, enfin si j'ai bien compris quand ma sœur m'en parlait, avait la peau claire, avait des cheveux bruns, et des yeux bleus avec un haut sombre, et un truc bizarre jaune dans les cheveux, il y avait une fille qui avait une peau aussi claire que la femme, Avec des longs cheveux blonds miels et aux yeux de la même couleur que la femme, portant une tenue magenta, et le troisième était un garçon avec une peau légèrement plus foncée que les deux autres, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleurs cendre, il portait un haut blanc, avec par-dessus un autre haut mais bleu, ouvert sur le premier.

-Ils ont l'air gentil, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je décidai de m'approcher et de tenter de le faire comprendre que j'ai besoin d'aide, ce qui risque d'être pas simple vue que les humains ne comprennent pas les Pokémons.

**PDV Évan :**

J'étais assis autour de la table du jardin sur la terrasse en compagnie de ma sœur et de ma mère, dans environ quelques jours je devrais aller voir Professeur Platane pour avoir mon premier Pokémon ainsi que mon PokéDex, par contre pour les Poké Balls ma mère m'en a fournie, une Hyper Ball qui est noir et jaune, une Scuba Ball qui est entièrement en nuances de bleu avec des motifs de vague, une Faiblo Ball qui est verte avec des bande vert clair, une Copain Ball qui est verte foncé avec quatre taches rouges et une jaune, une Appât Ball qui est bleu avec des losanges rouges avec trois trait jaune et une Mémoire Ball qui est entièrement rouge avec sur le côté deux partis un peu enfoncés de couleurs noires.

Si je dois attendre sait parce qu'il n'a actuellement plus de Pokémon pour les nouveaux dresseurs, et donc il faut attendre que les différents élevages lui fournissent les dits Pokémon, donc aujourd'hui je suis en plein dilemme, dans quelle région j'allais me rendre pour mon aventure, pour ma sœur c'était déjà décider, elle comptait voyager dans notre région natale à savoir Kalos, moi, je préférais voyager dans une autre région comme Faïa qui a choisi d'aller dans la région de Hoenn, et j'hésite entre deux régions, entre la région de Kanto car j'aimerais revoir cette région, et mon autre choix est la région de Sinnoh; pourquoi cette région, et bien c'est pour une raison simple, depuis le camp d'été du Prof Chen le phénomène de la Méga Évolution m'intrigue, et cela ses accentués depuis que j'ai vu la Méga Évolution du Pharamp de William durant mon brevet, et surtout si la pierre à mon poignet est vraiment de l'énergie X concentrée et calcifier, on dirait que mon destin est lié à la Méga Évolution, et vue que c'est Lucario, un Pokémon originaire de Sinnoh, qui a fait cet exploit cela semble m'indiquer cette Région, à la base j'hésitais aussi avec Hoenn vue que le premier Pokémon à avoir Méga Évolué fut Rayquaza, le légendaire de cette Région, mais vue que Faïa allait déjà dans cette Région, je ne souhaitais pas y aller avec elle, je n'ai pas trop envié que l'on s'affronte pendant la ligue.

Je discutais avec ma mère et Serena, ma mère était inquiète, c'est vrai que laisser son enfant quitter la maison pour son voyagea Pokémon ne doit pas être facile, elle me demande si j'ai pensé à tout, puis elle demanda si Serena à tout préparé pour son voyage à elle, pendant qu'elle demandait si on avait bien tout préparé je remarquai du coin de l'œil, une petite forme jaune, en train de s'infiltrer dans notre jardin, en passant entre les barrières, puis elle s'approcha de nous, puis je me pus me rendre compte qu'il j'agissais d'un Pokémon, un Pichu, il était en pleurer, on fut un peu surpris de voir un Pokémon en pleure dans notre jardin, je m'approchai du petit Pokémon Électrik, je m'accroupis à son niveau et lui demande :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Lui demandais-je sans attendre réponse et en tentant de le consolé en lui caressant la tête.

Le Pokémon Mini Souris sécha un peu ses larmes, et tenta d'articulé ce que je pensais être un simple « Pichu ! », mais je fus étonné de ce qu'il prononça.

-Il... Il y avait des types bizarres... Et... Et... Ils ont tué ma famille... Dit-elle, vu sa voix, en pleurant de plus belle.

-Cette... Cette Pichu... à parler ? dit-on moi, Serena et ma mère à l'unisson, d'un air surpris.

-Attendez... dit la Pichu surprise. Vous me comprenez...

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu, lui répondis-je toujours sous le choc.

Puis ma mère qui avait déjà assimilé la situation, s'approcha de la Pichu en lui demandant :

-Tu nous as dit que des personnes bizarres ont tué ta famille, la questionna-t-elle

Elle se remit à pleurer et dit :

-Et aussi la famille de Madame Ursaring... et surement aussi mes amis...

-Quoi ! M'écriais-je.

Ma sœur s'approcha à son tour, en disant :

-Mais, c'est horrible, il faut les arrêter !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit ma mère en saisissant la Poké Ball de Rhinocorne. Pichu, tu pourrais nous guider jusqu'où tu as vu ses types la dernière fois.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton affirmé.

Elle repartis en direction de la forêt, nous la suivons en prenant le petit portique de la palissade, nous courons dans la forêt en esquivant les arbres, avant d'arrivée dans un petit bosquet avec au centre un petit nid de brindilles, mais ce n'était pas ça que nous avons remarqué en premier, non c'était une forte odeur nauséabonde, une odeur qui m'était inconnue, et en observant mieux les lieux je me rendis vite compte qu'il y avait au sol d'épaisse flaque de sang étendu au sol, dans les quelle baignait face contre terre des Pokémon, un Pikachu, deux Raichu et un Pichu, les yeux de la petite Pichu s'emplir de larmes et dit difficilement en tentant de retenir ses larmes :

\- Pa... Papa... Ma... Maman... Grande... Sœur... Petit... Frère...

Je m'approchai d'elle, je m'agenouillai et lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter

-Ça ira, on va s'occuper des responsables. Lui dis-je

-C'est... vrai.

-Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Mer...Merci

En observant autour de nous, on remarqua au sol au milieu des corps et du sang, dans le sol boueux, il y avait des empreintes de pas humain, ainsi que des traces de roues ce dirigeant dans une même direction, je me relevai et j'informai ma mère et ma sœur de ce que j'avais vu, la petite Pichu grimpa sur mon épaule et on se précipita tous ensemble dans la direction des traces, nous arrivons rapidement dans un coin reculé de la forêt, il fait tellement sombre que l'herbe est rare au sol et d'après la petite Pichu, il s'agit d'un lieu dans la forêt où aucun Pokémon ne vient tellement le sol est stérile, au loin on remarqua une lueur étrange, on s'approcha de cette dernière sur la défensive, quand nous sommes arrivé proches de cette lueur et on se rendit compte que cette lueur provenait d'une grosse machine plutôt cubique en métal sombre, avec divers pompe et réservoir, monté sur des chenilles, plusieurs LED clignotait de divers variantes de violet, en observant mieux, on pouvait distinguer devant la machine, deux personnes, portant des combinaison sombre et épaisse comme fait de métal, cette tenue les habillait de la tête aux pieds, les parti recouvrant leurs mains était comme armé de griffes rouges, leurs avant-bras étaient équipés d'une espèce d'écran avec plusieurs LEDS violettes qui clignotait à un rythme régulier, leur tête était recouverte d'un casque aux couleurs dorée avec une visière sombre opaque, mais sûrement sans tain, il avait au niveau de leurs torses un symbole en forme de « D » rouge et or, et ils portèrent des ceinture épaisse et doré avec accrocher à elle, des Poké Balls ainsi qu'une espèce de longue tige en métal sombre avec deux petites électrodes au bout, je tourna mon regard vers la petite Pichu :

-C'est eux ? La questionnais-je

-Oui, c'est eux...

J'observais avec dégoûts deux personnes, regard que je partageais avec ma sœur et ma sœur actuellement, cette dernière saisit la Poké Ball de Rhinocorne et s'approcha en interpellant :

-Hey, vous là ?

L'un d'entre s'approcha d'un pas d'elle en disant :

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici

-Et vous encore moins, lui répondit-elle sans attendre. Et vous allez partir sur-le-champ !

Elle jeta en l'air la Poké Ball de Rhinocrone qui s'ouvra laissant apparaître dans un flash de lumière le rhino de roche, ce dernier fusillait du regard les deux personnes en combinaison.

-Si vous le prenez comme ça, dit-il en saisissant de ses doigts griffu l'une de ses Poké Ball, qu'il jeta nonchalamment.

Le Pokémon qui en sortit était une sorte de félin bipède de couleurs bleu nuit foncé avec sur sa tête une coiffe en éventail de couleur rouge, avec un joyau jaune sur le front et des griffes acéré, c'est un Dimoret.

L'autre saisit aussi une Poké Ball et en fit sortir un Pokémon que j'avais déjà vu, un Pokémon canidé noir, un Démolosse.

Les deux Pokémon ténèbres et Rhinocorne restaient en faïence, attendant la première attaque.

-Dimoret lance Blizzard !

-Démolosse lance Déflagration !

Le Dimoret cracha un puissant souffle glacial tandis que Démolosse cracha un jet de flamme en croix à 5 branches les attaques foncèrent à grande vitesse sur Rhinocorne qui bien cramponné sur ses pattes était prêt à contrer cette double attaque :

-Rhinocorne lance Lame de Roc !

De grandes stalagmites d'un bleu luisant sortir du sol et dériva les attaques qui partir de chaque côté de grande roche bleue, les attaques s'approchèrent rapidement de nous, on se protégea en allant derrière un arbre qui fut grandement noirci par les attaques, on passa rapidement la tête de derrière l'arbre pour voir que Rhinocorne était prêt à lancer à la contre-offensive :

-Fonce avec Tunnelier ! Hurla ma mère

Rhinocorne fonça sur les deux autres ses adversaires, une aura tourbillonnante brune et sableuse l'entoura et, et frappa de plein fouet les deux adversaires qui furent propulsés avec puissance contre la machine, les deux Pokémon s'écroulèrent au sol K.O, les deux personnes en combinaison rappelèrent leurs Pokémon, mais quand ils s'apprêtèrent à en sortir d'autre, quelque chose se produit sur la machine, des arcs électriques se formèrent partout sur la machine, un fumé noir commença à sortir de toutes parts de la machine quand soudain, elle explosa dans une puissante impulsion énergétique soulevant un épais nuage de fumer noir, et de poussières, l'un des deux cria à l'autre :

-Profitons-en pour fuir !

Quand le nuage se dissipa, ils étaient partis, ma mère rappela en le félicitant Rhinocorne dans sa Poké Ball, moi et ma sœur nous observions ce qui restait de la machine, je finis par remarquer un éclat de lumière au milieu des débris de métal sombre, je voulus m'approcher, mais je ressentis quelque chose de bizarre, une sorte de brûlures et de picotement au niveau de la roche à mon poignet, en la regardant je finis par remarquer qu'il y avait des fissures qui commençaient à se former assez rapidement, puis lesdites fissurent se mirent à briller d'une lumière blanche et dorée; puis dans un flash de lumière qui m'éblouis, puis quand la lumière se dissipa, la première chose que je remarquai était que la pierre à mon poignet n'était plus là, ma peau sous l'ancienne pierre était très claire, limite blanc papier, ma sœur et ma mère qui ont été interpellé par le flash lumineux, elles observèrent l'ancien emplacement de la pierre, en faisant un rapide commentaire sur le fait que cela fait un moment que l'on cherchait à se débarrasser de cette pierre, mais ce qui m'interpella était une petite lueur au sol au milieu des débris de la pierre; je me baissai rapidement et je saisis la source de la lueur, c'était une petite gemme irisée sphérique avec en son centre un symbole que je connaissais, le symbole de la Méga Évolution, il s'agissait d'une gemme sésames, je la gardai au creux de ma main.

-Donc, c'était une gemme sésames depuis le début... marmonnais-je

Puis je me tournai vers la machine en débris, l'éclat que j'y ai vu m'intrigue toujours, je m'y approchai et en dégageant quelque débris de métal, je finis par trouver l'origine de la lueur, une petite gemme au milieu de quelque débris de verre, elle était un peu plus grosse que ma gemme sésames, de couleur jaune avec un centre rose et un cœur noirs, on dirait une méga-gemme, ma mère et ma sœur s'approchèrent de moi, je montrai la gemme, mais elle ne semble pas savoir comme moi quel type de Mega Gemme s'est, par contre la petite Pichu semble intrigué par quelque chose; elle sauta de mon épaule, me montra une plaque en métal :

-Il y a un truc qui émet de l'électricité là-dessus, me dit-elle.

Je m'approchai, et avec l'aide de ma mère et de ma sœur, nous arrivons à retirer la plaque de métal sombre, on trouva en dessous, une sorte de boitier noir avec un écran, un haut-parleur et ce qu'il semble être un micro, le boîtier était grandement fissuré et quelque étincelle électrique jaillissait de toutes parts du boîtier, puis une voix surgit du haut-parleur, une voix qui semble d'homme, mais qui était difficilement reconnaissable car elle grésillait, cette dite voix dit d'un ton neutre :

-J'ai appris que le plan a échoué, la machine a été détruit, pas grave, nous continuerons le reste à Sinnoh autant concentré nos objectifs au même endroit.

Le boîtier grésilla violemment, et s'électrisa de toute part avant d'éclater dans laissant que quelque débris de plastique noir, avec diffèrent câble et un petit nuage sombre qui se dissipa rapidement :

-Il... Il compte continuer ce massacre... dit ma sœur d'une voix entre la peur et la colère

-Je vais les arrêtés...

Elles se turent et me fixaient du regard, puis ma mère finit par dire :

-Tu viens de dire quoi, là ?

-Je vais me rendre à Sinnoh et je vais les arrêtés ! Dis-je d'un ton déterminé.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux !

On se fixa dans le blanc des yeux, pendant environ 10 secondes, avant qu'elle lâche un profond soupire :

-Je te ferais surement pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas... Tu tiens bien ça de ta tante...

Je lui lâche un sourire en coin, avant que l'on reparte à la maison, la petite Pichu était remontée sur mon épaule, et sur le chemin je lui demandai :

-Alors, maintenant tu comptes aller où ?

-Je sais pas, si ses personnes se sont rendu dans les terres stériles cela veut dire qu'il doit y avoir plus aucun survivant...

-Ok... Ça te dit que je te propose quelque chose

Elle sembla intriguée et me demanda :

-Oui, quoi ?

Je sors de ma poche l'une des Poké Ball que m'avait confiés ma mère, l'Hyper Ball :

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner dans mon aventure.

Elle observa pendant une demi-seconde la Poké Ball noir et jaune, avant de me répondre avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

-Oui !

J'approchai mon Hyper Ball d'elle, et lui dit :

-Bienvenue, Piphi.

-Piphi ?!

-C'est un nom que je t'ai trouvé, il te plaît ?

Elle marmonna plusieurs fois son nom avant de répondre :

-Oui, il me plaît !

-Bien !

Je la touchai avec l'Hyper Ball, qui s'ouvrit, l'aspirant à l'intérieur dans une lumière rouge, avant de se refermer, le bouton central de l'Hyper Ball clignota plusieurs fois en rouge avant de s'arrêter, et dans un clic final signalé que la capture a été effectuée :

-Félicitations, Évan ! Me dit ma mère. Tu as capturé ton premier Pokémon

-Merci.

J'observais l'Hyper Ball, où était actuellement logé Piphi, et je songeai à la faire sortir, mais avant que j'appuie sur le bouton, ce dernier commença à clignoter de plusieurs couleurs, entre le jaune, le bleu et le rouge, très rapidement, plusieurs éclaires jaillissaient des jointures, avant qu'elle s'ouvre d'un coup, et dans un grand flot de lumière blanche parsemée de plusieurs éclaires jaunes, et au milieu de ce flot d'énergie, il y avait une petite ombre, qui s'agitait :

-Aïe Aïe Aïe

C'était Piphi, quand le flot d'énergie disparue, l'Hyper Ball qui était tombé au sol se referma, Piphi semblait totalement perdu :

-Il... s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-elle incrédule

-On dirait que ta Poké Ball à eux une surcharge ? C'est possible ça ?

Ma mère s'approcha et prit l'Hyper Ball, elle l'observa sur tous les angles, et finit par soupirer en disant :

-Il s'agit d'une vielle Hyper Ball, elle vient d'un ancien type de Poké Ball qui avait un problème avec les Pokémons Électrik, mais c'était quand même très fort comme surcharge pour une Pichu.

Je soupirai et rangeai l'Hyper Ball dans ma poche, et j'invitai Piphi à monter sur mon épaule ce qu'elle fit, une fois à la maison ma mère me dit d'aller dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac pour mon voyage, je montai vite dans ma chambre, Piphi sauta sur mon lit et observa ma chambre tandis que je faisais mon sac, je pris mon sac noir et bleu, j'y mis les PokéBall qui sont dans ma poche, puis les kits de soins prévue la veille avec des Potion et quelque bandage, ma carte d'identité, des vêtements de rechange, une veste noir chaude, le chargeur de mon portable, une écharpe bleu, et sac de couchage, je vis en refermant mon sac, j'accrochai à la fermeture une sorte de petit accessoire en forme de fleurs à cinq pétale bleu foncé avec un fin trait noir sur chacun d'eux, elle était rigide comme de la roche, enfaîte cette petite fleur est la Vampigraine du Bulbizarre que j'avais rencontré aux camp d'été du prof. Chen, elle avait éclot grâce apparemment à l'énergie absorbé de Rhinoféros ce qui explique sa rigidité, c'est un souvenir d'une bonne vielle époque, comme mon Méga Bracelet, que je saisit rapidement, et enfila à l'ancienne position de la pierre, j'y inséra la gemme sésame, en me souvenant de ce qu'avait dit le et en me disant que dans un sens, elle avait toujours été là, je finis par mettre mon porte Poké Ball à ma ceinture et j'y rangeai l'Hyper Ball de Piphi, cette dernière remonta sur mon épaule, je quittai ma chambre tout en mettant et redescendis, ma mère et moi nous sortons de la maison en disant au revoir à ma sœur, on prit la voiture, direction le labo du .


	7. Chapitre 6

**PDV Évan :**

La voiture s'arrêta devant le laboratoir du , un grand bâtiment en marbre avec plusieurs grande fenêtre au contour bleu vert et avec une grande porte en bois de chêne précédé d'un petit escalier de pierre, le laboratoir à beau être au milieu d'une ville très urbaine comme Illumis cela n'empêche pas qu'il soit entouré d'herbe verte et de divers forme de végétation, Piphi observais le bâtiment avec admiration elle devait n'avoir jamais vue quelque chose comme ça dans sa forêt, ma mère et moi sortions de la voiture, Piphi était toujours perché sur mon épaule, nous montons les marches jusqu'à on rentra dans le hall du laboratoir.

Le sol en planche de bois sombre était tapissé par un grand tapis rouge, les murs étaient d'une couleurs bleu foncé, il y avait aussi une mezzanine soutenue par divers colonne d'une couleurs légèrement plus foncé que les murs, en haut de la mezzanine il y avait une silhouette, celle d'un homme portant à la peau claire, et au cheveux noir en bataille, il portait une chemise bleu violette avec un pantalon gris foncé attaché avec une ceinture jaune, en nous entendant entrer il se retourna et je pus distinguer qu'il arborait une barbe de 3 jours ainsi que des des yeux bleu gris, cet homme c'était le , en voyant ma mère il s'exclama surpris:

-Grace, cela faisait longtemps !

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour nous rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ouais, c'est vrai Henry, lui répondit-t-elle

Puis l'homme se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Oh, moi c'est Évan, enchanté Professeur Platane.

-Et tu es ? me questionna-il

-Il s'agit de mon fils. Répondis ma mère

Le professeur m'observait d'un peu mieu et finit par lâcher :

-J'aurais du m'en douter, tu lui ressemble tellement...

De qui il... ah oui, de lui...

-Bon que me vaut votre visite ? Demanda le Prof

Je désigna Piphi, qui est toujours sur mon épaule, du doigt et lui dit :

-La raison, c'est elle.

La désigné salua le prof de la patte.

-Salut, monsieur !

Le Prof fit les gros yeux et demanda sur le ton de la surprise :

-Est-ce que ce Pichu vient de parler ?

-Exacte !

On lui raconta les événements récent ainsi que la capture de Piphi, la team en combinaison noir, et on finit par lui parlé de cet mystérieuse Méga-Gemme

-Une Méga-Gemme ? Je peux la voir ?

-Biensure.

Je la sortie la Méga-Gemme de ma poche et la tendis au , qui la saisit entre ses doigt et l'observa en l'exposant à la lumière du soleil.

-Cet Méga-Gemme est vraiment étrange... dit-il nonchalamment

-En quoi ? Lui demandais-je

-Vois-tu une Méga-Gemme arbore, dans la plupart des cas, les couleurs du Pokémon qu'elle fait méga évoluer, mais les couleurs de cet gemme ceux sont celles d'un Pichu.

Piphi semblait incrédule, puis demanda :

-Euh ? C'est quoi votre truc avec ce caillou ?

-Les Méga-Gemmes permette à un Pokémon de passé à un stade au-dessus, lui répondit le professeur. On appelle ce phénomène la Méga-Évolution, une évolution au delà de l'évolution.

-Oooooh !

Piphi semblait vraiment intéressé par les dire du Professeur

-Et un Pokémon qui prend une forme Méga-Évolué peut totalement retourné à son état normal, Conclut le Prof

-Mais, si cette Méga-Gemme est comme vous le pensez serait pour des Pichu, ils leurs arriverait quoi ? lui-demandais-je à mon tour curieux.

-Bonne question, dit-il en réfléchissant. C'est la première fois que je vois une Méga Gemme d'un Pokémon qui peut évoluer, donc je vois deux hypothèse soit cela produira une évolution normal mais temporaire, ou alors cela activerait une nouvelle forme de Méga-Évolution, je propose que nous faisons un test, suivez-moi

Le Professeur se dirigea vers les porte menant à son jardin, et tandis que nous le suivons vers l'exterieur Piphi me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avais qu'une envie, celle de partir traquer les tueur de sa famille, je m'excuse auprès d'elle du contre-temps, mais lui fait aussi comprendre que nous savons qu'ils sont dans la région de Sinnoh et que c'est loin d'être la porte d'à côté, elle soupira résigné.

Nous arrivons dans le jardin du laboratoir qui était une veste étendus verdoyante entouré de buissons, avec quelque arbres sur lesquels était posé quelque Pokémon Vol et un petit lac dans lequel nageais joyeusement des Pokémon Eau, plusieurs Pokémon jouait gaiement dans cet espace de verdure, dont un Carchacrok et un Lugulabre qui s'occupait des autre Pokémon du Jardin.

Ma mère se tourna vers le Prof et lui dit :

-A ce que je vois, ton Funécire est devenu un Lugulabre.

-Exact, mais on est pas là pour parler de ça.

Il se tourna vers le Pokémon désigné juste avant et lui demanda d'aller chercher un Pichu qui résident dans ce jardin, le Pokémon Spectre partie et revient quelque minutes plus tard accompagné d'un Pichu à peine plus grand que Piphi, cette dernière sauta de mon épaule pour aller saluer le nouveau venu.

Le Prof s'approcha du Pichu et lui expliqua l'expérience qu'ils vont menez, à savoir expérimenté ça potentiel Méga Évolution, le petit Pokémon Électrik saisit entre ses pattes la gemme, et le Professeur sortit de sa poche un petit pendentif en argent auquel était attaché une gemme sésame.

-Tu es prêt ? lui demanda la Prof.

-Chu Pichu ! Lui répondit-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Le posa son index et son majeur sur la gemme irisé qui se mit à briller d'une couleures dorée en écho avec la Méga-Gemme qui tenait le Pichu qui quant à elle brillait d'une couleurs bleuté, des liens energetic arborant les même couleurs que les gemmes desquels ils sortirent avant de s'unire en prenant une couleurs blanche unis, le Pichu commençait à briller pour commencer sa Méga-Évolution.

**PDV Piphi :**

Le Pichu brillait fortement, son corps émanait de puissant éclaire brûlant l'herbe autour de lui, l'electricité devenait de plus en plus épaisse et rapidement il était recouvert de sa propre foudre, il ressemblait plus qu'à un boule de foudre où résidait deux pupille rouge, c'était vraiment terrifiant.

Puis d'un coup il hurla en projetant une puissante attaque Onde de Choc, que je me pris de plein fouet, me repoussant en arrière, je me redressa rapidement et le fixait surprise, il hurla et disant :

-ARRÊTEZ !

Il projeta une nouvelle attaque cet fois çi c'était Éclair, j'entendis la voix d'Évan :

-Piphi esquive vite !

Je bondis rapidement sur le côté, esquivant limite l'attaque électrique qui avait légèrement creusé le sol, je me tourna vers Évan et lui demanda :

-Il se passe quoi là ?

-Je... J'en sais rien... me répondit-t-il rapidement

-Lugulabre, appela Professeur Platane. Met en sécurité les Pokémon du Jardin.

-C'est compris, répondit-t-il avant de partir mettre en lieu sûr les Pokémon qui réside ici.

-Je vais l'aider, annonça la mère d'Évan avant de partir avec Lugulabre.

Le Pichu continua de m'attaquer avec son attaque Éclair, mais l'attaque ne m'atteint pas, le Carchacrok s'était interposé entre moi et l'attaque, ses type Sol et Dragon l'ayant aidé à supporter l'attaque, l'homme qui porte le nom de Professeur Platane, ils ont de drôle de nom les humains, demanda aux Lugulabre mettre en sécurité les Pokémon du jardin, le Pichu continua d'attaquer en hurlant :

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Le Carchacrok se jetta sur le Pichu en lançant une attaque Draco-Griffe, ses griffes brillaient d'une teinte violette bleuté et s'entourent d'une aura draconique, le coup sembla être amorti par la foudre lui servant d'armure, qui frappa voilent en contre attaque le Dragon, qui rugit de douleur.

-Piphi ! me cria mon Dresseur. Lance Éclair !

Je suivis son indication je charge mon attaque dans mes joue, accumulent l'énergie Électrik avant de la déchargeant, en un jet électrique, mais quand mon attaque toucha sa cible son énergie fut absorbé par l'armure de mon adversaire, mais je remarqua vite quelque chose d'étrange, le Carchacrok à côté de moi n'était plus là, à ça place il y avait un énorme trou dans le sol, puis j'entendis la voix de Professeur Platane qui cria :

-Carchacrok lance Tunnel !

Puis le sol sous mon adversaire s'affaissa d'un coup avant de se briser me laissant apercevoir un énorme trou comme celui à côté de moi, puis le Carchacrok qui en sortit en un bond tout en lançant une puissante attaque aux Pichu, qui fut propulsé au loin, il était affalé au sol, il tenta de se relever difficilement, avant de s'écrouler au sol, son aura électrik se dissipa et la gemme tomba au sol à côté de lui, ce qui nous permis de voir son expression, triste, son visage était recouvert de larme, puis il finit articulé un :

-Ils ont arrêtez, enfin.

Avant de s'évanouir, la mère d'Évan était revenu pour prévenir Professeur Platane que tout le monde à été mis en sécurité.

-Bien, répondit-t-il. Je demanderais à mes assistants de vérifier si il y a pas de blessé.

Puis une personne arriva en trombe dans le jardin, une femme au long cheveux noir, au yeux vert pâle, portant une blouse blanche portant en dessus un pull rose, avec un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noir; elle avait un air paniqué :

-Monsieur Platane qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? demanda-t-elle paniqué.

Puis elle tourna son regard sur le Pichu au sol, elle se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras :

-Monsieur Platane qu'est-il arrivé à ce Pichu ! S'écria-t-elle

-Caren je peux tout t'expliquer; répondit Professeur Platane pour la rassuré et en profita pour récupérer la gemme au sol

La mère d'Évan s'assurer que ce dernier n'avait rien tant dis que je remontais sur l'épaule de mon dresseur, puis je sentis deux doigt se poser sur ma tête et m'arracher un poil :

-Aïe !

Je posa mes pattes sur ma tête puis je me tourna vers la personne qui m'a arraché un poil, c'était Professeur Platane, je lui lança un regard noir et lui dit :

-Ça fait mal !

Il me caressa gentiment la tête en s'excusant et expliqua son geste :

-Vois-tu j'aimerais comprendre d'où vient ta capacité à parler la langue humaine, je pense que peut être la réponse est dans ton ADN.

-AD...Quoi ? lui-demandais je

-Ne cherche pas, me répondit immédiatement Évan. C'est un truc de scientifique.

-Au faite Évan, dit Professeur Platane en se tournant vers lui. J'aimerais te confier la Méga-Gemme, ou plutôt te la rendre. Je persuadé que vous deux vous arriverez à percé son secret et maîtrisé cet nouvel Méga-Évolution.

-Nous y arriverons, lui répondit-il déterminé.

Professeur Platane donna la Gemme à Évan qui la rangea dans sa poche, puis nous retournons à l'intérieur du laboratoir, je resta avec Évan et sa mère ainsi qu'avec un Pokémon qui avait globalement la forme d'un oeuf rose et blanc avec un oeuf sur le ventre qui s'est présenté en tant qu'aide soignante Leuphorie, nous étion chevet du Pichu jusqu'à son réveil, tandis que la dénommé Caren et Professeur Platane était dans une pièce pour analyser le poil qu'il m'a arraché de mon pelage quoi que cela peut vouloir dire.

Quelque minutes passèrent au bout desquels le Pichu se réveilla grâce aux soins de Leuphorie, je m'approche de lui alors qu'il se tourna vers moi :

-Je... Je suis désolé... dit-il doucement d'un ton légèrement triste.

-C'est pas grave, le rassurais-je. Mais pourquoi tu nous attaquait ?

-C'est... C'est pas vous que... Que j'attaquais, dit-il difficilement. C'était... C'était ces ombres !

-Des ombres ? lui répondis-je légèrement perdu.

Il secoua doucement la tête de bas en haut pour affirmer ses dires.

-Elles... Elles criais, hurlais et pleurais... c'était... c'était horrible, et... l'énergie de la Méga-Évolution qui était en moi, n'arrivais pas à fusionné avec mon être pour me faire changé de forme... Je ne la contrôlait pas, j'attaquais inconscient les ombres, sans vous voir... je... je suis... JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !

Il se mit à pleurer de remord, je m'approcha et le serra contre moi, en lui frottant la tête :

-Tu es pardonné, c'était pas ta faute.

Il commença à se calmer et arrêta de pleurer, alors que Professeur Platane et Caren rentrent dans la pièce.

**PDV Évan :**

J'alla voir le et lui demanda :

-Alors vous avez découvert quelque chose sur pourquoi on peut comprendre Piphi ?

-Non, me répondit-il. Je n'ai rien trouvé là dessus, par contre j'ai découvert d'autre choses d'étrange sur elle.

En entendant cela elle se retourna vers le , et pour être à hauteur d'écouter elle monta sur mon épaule :

-Alors il y a autre chose que le fait vous me compreniez qui est étrange chez moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ça, lui-répondit le Prof. Déjà on dirait que ton potentiel est bien supérieur à un Pichu normal, par exemple tu n'a aucun problème à emmagasiner de grande quantité d'énergie électrique contrairement à tes confrère, et la deuxième chose est que d'après mes analyses, tu ne sera pas capable d'évoluer en Pikachu.

-Oui et alors ? lui dit-elle comme non surprise de la nouvelle ou plutôt qu'elle s'en fout. Je me sens bien en tant que Pichu, j'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir un Pikachu.

-Je vois, lui répondit le . Par contre.

Le Professeur se tourna vers moi, et me donna une espèce de tablette rouge avec une partie central en verre bleu claire.

-Il s'agit de ton Pokédex, me dit-il. Il te permet d'identifier les Pokémon que tu rencontrera, de plus il te permettra de t'inscrire à n'importe quelle ligue pour débuter la quête aux badges, mais j'y est incorporé un virus, rien de bien méchant il sert à transmettre une donné spécial autre Pokédex qu'il croisera, vue que Piphi à des spécificité que les autres Pichu n'ont pas, les Pokédex risque de penser qu'il s'agit d'une espèce inconnue mais grâce à ce virus il se diront juste qu'il s'agit d'un Pichu tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Je saisit le Pokédex, en le remercia, il me proposa de le testé, je me tourna vers Piphi quand je pointa l'appareil dans sa direction les partie rouge s'écartèrent pour laisser plus de place à l'écran de scan qui au bout de cinq secondes afficha les informations sur Piphi, qu'elle est un Pichu, sa région d'origine, son lieux de capture, son genre, son type et une petite description général de l'espèce, quand je l'éloigner d'elle l'écran s'éteignit et les parties rouge se rétractent.

Je le rangea dans la poche de ma veste, je remercia une énième fois le Professeur Platane.

-Ce n'est rien, me répondit-il simplement. Ce ne fait que mon travaille de Professeur Pokémon, mais tu devrais te dépêcher de partir pour l'aéroport, l'avion pour Sinnoh ne va pas t'attendre.

Je compris que c'était l'heurs de partir, je me dirigea vers la porte de sortie après que ma mère me pris dans ses bras pour me dire en revoir, je me sortis rapidement du Laboratoir avec Piphi sur l'épaule en disant au revoir à Platane et Caren son Assistante.

Je courus dans les rues direction l'aéroport quand soudain dans un croisement de rue, je pris les pieds sur une petite forme bleu, je me ramassa au sol, et me retourna rapidement vers la cause de mon trébuchement, il s'agissait d'un petit Pokémon Grenouille bleu avec de la mousse au cou, je sortit rapidement mon Pokédex pour l'analyser :

"Grenousse, le Pokémon Crapobulle. Le dos et la poitrine de Grenousse génèrent des bulles appelées grebulle qui agissent comme des coussins et adoucissent les coups portés par ses adversaires."

-Un Grenousse, me dis-je. Il fait parti des Pokémon de Départ de la Région, que fait-t-il là ?

Je m'approcha de lui, en tendant la main et lui demanda :

-Tu es perdu ?

Et sans attendre il colla sa main dans ses grebulles et m'en jeta au visage me faisant tombé en arrière, je n'entendais juste un "Grenousse !", puis ses bruit de bond qui s'éloignait, je retira, non sans difficulté, les grebulles collé sur mon visage, alors que Piphi était entrain de se tordre de rire au sol.

Quand elle fut calmé je la remis sur mon épaule et je repris ma course vers l'aéroport, par contre ce Grenousse me semblait bizarre, il semblait ne pas avoir de dresseur mais semblait avoir déjà combattu dans plusieurs combat vue la force, la précision et la vitesse avec laquelle il a tiré ses grebulles.

J'arrive enfin à l'aéroport, j'alla au guichet pour récupérer un billet d'avion direction Sinnoh, d'après ce dernier le départ est dans 10 minutes, puis j'entends une voix derrière moi, une douce voix que je connais bien :

-Alors tu pars aussi aujourd'hui.

Je me tourna vers elle, c'était bien Faïa qui était là devant moi tout sourire comme d'habitude, Ruby marchait à ses pieds tandis que Opale était sur son épaule, elle et Piphi s'observent l'une l'autre.

-C'est donc ton premier Pokémon, dit-elle en s'approcha d'elle et de la caresser. C'est un Pokémon vraiment adorable.

Par inadvertance elle toucha l'une des joue de Piphi qui sont ses réserves électrique, et donc laissa échapper une petit éclair qui fit que Faïa retira rapidement sa main.

-Désolé, lâcha Piphi pour s'excuser auprès de Faïa.

-Non, c'est rien. Répondit Faïa avant de se rendre compte. Attend tu viens de parler ?

Je me frotta l'arrière de la nuque un peu gêné de la situation.

-Oui, je peux parler, lui répondit-elle

-Woah, Faïa avait des étoiles dans les yeux. En plus elle a une voix trop cute !

Cette fascination qu'à Faïa pour Piphi aurait encore pu durée des heurs si elle ne fut pas coupée par les voix des haut parleur qui disait :

-Les passagers du vol Air Kalos 13 en direction de la région Sinnoh, sont priés de se rendre à l'embarcadère.

-Tu... tu dois déjà y aller ? me demanda un peu tristement Faïa.

-Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas je t'appellerais quand je serait arrivé. l'a rassurais-je

Elle s'approcha d'un coup , elle se blotti contre moi, les yeux légèrement en humide.

-J'ai... J'ai peur de me retrouver à nouveau seule, pleura-t-elle.

Je l'a consola en la serrant dans mes bras et en lui tapotant le dos, tout en lui disant :

\- Tu n'es pas seul, lui dis-je tendrement. Tu as Ruby et Opale, elles seront toujours là pour toi.

Les deux concerné lui lancèrent un "Évoli" enjoué pour confirmer mes dires. Elle recula de quelque pas, elle me regarda avec ses yeux brun rougit à cause des pleurs et ses joues ravagé de larme, tout en souriant :

\- Dépêche toi, tu risque de manquer ton vol, me dit-elle doucement.

Je parti en lui faisant un dernier au revoir, direction l'embarcadère.

Une fois dans l'avion j'alla m'installer à ma place, à côté d'un hublot observant l'extérieur à travers attendant le décollage, quand nous furent bien en vol je montra l'extérieur à Piphi, elle fut fasciné de la hauteur nous étions, après un moment elle s'éloigna et commença me questionné :

-Alors, cette fille c'était qui ?

-Ah, elle sait Faïa, une amie d'enfance, lui répondis-je.

-Les deux Pokémon qui était avec semblait beaucoup l'aimer.

-Sa c'est sûr, elle les connait depuis qu'elles sont sorties de leur oeuf.

-Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elles l'appelaient "Maman".

Je me retenu d'exploser de rire face à la révélation de Piphi, mais cela semble logique en faite c'est la première personne qu'elles ont vue en son sortie de leurs coquille, elles ont dû l'associé directement à une image maternelle.

-Mais, continua Piphi curieuse. Pourquoi elle s'est mit à pleurer sur toi.

Une vive douleurs commença à se réveiller au fin fond de mon coeur, je baissa la tête et lui répondit :

\- Il y a quelque années, deux personnes qui était très importante pour nous ont disparue, Faïa ne sens n'est pas vraiment remis, et j'essaye de le caché pour elle.

-Oh, je vois, finit-elle comprenant que c'était un sujet que je ne voulais pas approfondir.

Elle semblait gêné d'avoir abordé ce sujet, elle en chercha un autre moins problématique, et le trouva, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait :

-Au faite, commença-elle doucement. J'ai vue ta mère et ta soeur, mais par contre je n'ai pas vue ton père, il est comment ?

-Mon père...

Mon regard se glaça à ses mot.

-Cet homme...

Mes dents se serraire

-Cet homme à abandonner ma mère... lâchais-je froidement en serrant les poings.

Piphi eu un mouvement de recule.

-Comm... Comment ça ? dit-t-elle incrédule

\- Je ne l'ai jamais connu, car il a disparue avant ma naissance et celle de ma soeur, ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de lui, mais c'est évident, il l'a abandonnée à la seconde où il devait avoir des responsabilité !

Piphi recula apeuré, quand je me rendis compte que j'était petit à petit entrains de me m'énerver, je pris une grande aspiration pour me calmer.

-Désolé... C'est un sujet sensible pour moi...

Le voyage continua dans le silence le plus totale.

**PDV Extérieur :**

-Cet homme à abandonner ma mère...

Quand le jeune homme au cheveux ébène et aux yeux d'onyx a dit ces mots, la gemme à son poignet luit pendant quelque secondes d'une douce couleurs bleu pâle avant de reprendre son état habituel.


	8. Chapitre 7

**PDV Évan :**

De petit coup rapide me tapotait la joue droite, je commence doucement à ouvrir mes yeux, je m'étais assoupie dans l'avion, et ce qui était entrain de me martelé vivement la joue était Piphi qui me montra le hublot :

-Regarde ! C'est quoi dehors ! Dit-elle toute excité.

Je me frotta les yeux avant de regarder à travers la vitre ronde de l'avion, pour voir au delà des quelque nuages qui la cachait, la région de Sinnoh. Les yeux de Piphi pétillait de fascination en voyant cette immense étendue de terre coupé par une grande chaîne de montagne.

-C'est là où on va ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, voici la région de Sinnoh. Lui répondis-je

Mais quand je lui répondis une voix surgit de derrière nous, celle d'un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans.

-Maman ! Maman, le Pichu devant à parler !

Je lança un regard, légèrement paniqué, rapidement à Piphi, avant que j'entende la voix de ladite mère:

-Corentin arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Je soupira de soulagement, avant de reporter mon attention sur Piphi en me disant que sa capacité à parler pourrait vite nous attirer des ennuis.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons à l'aéroport, je sortis avec Piphi en trombe de l'avion, non sans risquer de me prendre les pieds dans les marches une bonne dizaine de fois, pour me rendre dans le grand bâtiment devant moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur je sorti mon portable pour tenté d'appeler ma mère pour la prévenir de mon arrivé, mais je n'y arriva pas, un message s'affiche disant : "La personne que vous souhaitez contacter est dans une autre région, veuillez utilisez les bornes de communication des Centre Pokémon pour passer votre appelle.". Je soupira et le rangea dans ma poche, je me dirigea rapidement vers une borne rouge avec un écran avec en dessous un interstice et une plaque noir devant, j'y pose mon Pokédex dessus, des traits bleuté apparurent sur la plaque en partant du centre du Pokédex, ce dernier s'active comme pour un scanne, l'écran s'allume montrant différent ma photo d'identité ainsi qu'avec certaine information comme mon prénom, mes deux noms de famille, mon âge, mon sexe ou encore ma région natal.

Après quelque secondes un message "Inscription à la ligue de Sinnoh effectué !", puis sorti de l'interstice, un étui à badge noir et bleu foncé je le rangea dans mon sac et je remis mon Pokedex dans ma poche, je sortit du bâtiment qui donnait sur deux chemin, l'un était une route qui passait au dessus de la mer, l'autre était un petit sentier au milieu de la forêt verdoyante, et entre les deux chemins il y avait un panneau indiquant que la route menait au village de Littorella, et le sentier vers le ville minière de Charbourg, je décida rapidement de prendre le sentier direction la ville minière car il semble beaucoup moins fréquenté et il faut que parle à Piphi.

J'avançais tranquillement dans la forêt, puis je tourna mon regard vers Piphi :

-Bon, il faut qu'on discute un peu.

Elle sembla intrigué, je décida de m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

-Bon, écoute, commençais-je. Tu vois le petit garçon qui t'as entendu parlé ?

-Euh, je l'ai pas vraiment vue mais... me répondit-elle un peu perdu

-Non, je te parle pas de l'avoir vue, soupirais-je. Je parle du fait qu'il t'as entendu parlé, et que cela pourrait vite nous attirer des problèmes.

-Quoi comme problème ?

-J'en vois deux principaux, le premier c'est que des personnes mal intentionné pourrait vouloir faire des expérience sur toi, pour savoir pourquoi tu parle de manière à ce que les humains te comprenne. Et cela risque d'être plus douloureux que de te t'arrache un poil.

Elle posa rapidement ses petites pattes sur sa tête en baissant les oreilles avec un petit aire apeuré. Je la caresse pour la rassurer :

-T'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Elle fut rassurée, puis elle me demanda :

-Et ça serait quoi l'autre problème.

-L'autre problème, c'est que ceux que l'on traque pourrait facilement remonté jusqu'à nous, si il cherche quelqu'un avec un Pichu qui parle.

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Déjà tu pourrais répéter des "Pichu" quand il y a des humains autre que moi, ou à ceux qui savent déjà ça, comme le font les autres Pokémon ?

-Attend c'est comme ça que vous nous comprenez ?

-Oui, c'est pas génial on le sait.

-Ok, mais je vais bien passé pour une dégénéré mental pour tous les autres Pokémon que l'on va croiser, bouda-t-elle en gonflant les joues

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a une deuxième parti à cet idée.

-Ah oui laquelle ?

-Il faudrait que je capture un nouveau compagnon, comme ça il pourra expliqué au autre Pokémon pourquoi tu répète toujours ton nom d'espèce.

-Ouais, en plus ça fait un nouvel ami ! dit-elle enjoué.

Je sortit rapidement mon portable et fit une recherche sur les arènes de la région, je vis rapidement que la ville de Charbourg en possèdent une, géré par un certain Pierrick qui utilise des Pokémon de type roche, d'après les infos que j'ai sûr lui, il utiliserait, pour les dresseurs qui ne possèdent aucun badges, un Racaillou, un Onix et un Pokémon Inconnue, c'est très commun chez les champions d'arène, il ne révèle jamais dans les information sur eux leurs Pokémon principale.

Je soupira et me tourna vers Piphi :

-Bon, je mieux serait de trouver un Pokémon de type Eau, ou Plante.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Piphi curieuse.

-Tu vois les dresseurs comme moi, on participe à ce qu'on appelle "La ligue Pokémon", et pour y participer il faut affronter et vaincre huit champion de la région.

-Donc il faudra que je combatte ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, cela te dérange pas ?

Elle commença à sautiller de joie avec des étoiles dans les yeux

-Yeah, trop bien ! se réjouissait-t-elle.

-T'es pas banale comme Pichu.

-Mais pourquoi il te faut un Pokémon Plante ou Eau ?

-Il y a une arène à Charbourg, et le champion de cette ville utilise des Pokémon de type Roche.

-Ah ! Je comprend je serais pas vraiment utile moi...

-T'en fait il y a d'autre arène, et rien ne dit que notre prochain partenaire s'en sortira tout seul, j'aurai surement aussi besoin de toi.

Piphi me sourit avant de remonter sur mon épaule, je consulta la carte sur mon portable, je repéra que dans le coins il y a un lac, et qui dit lac dit Pokémon de type Eau et Plante, je rangea mon portable dans ma poche et partit en direction du lac, je passa entre quelque arbre avant d'arriver devant une grande étendue d'eau avec plusieurs nénuphar qui flottait à sa surface, mais enfaîte ce n'était pas que des nénuphar certain se déplaçait doucement vers le rivage et en sortait avec une forme bleu foncé en dessous avec un long bec plat jaune pâle, et avec deux gros yeux globuleux. Je sorti mon Pokedex et les scanna, les information qui me furent donné disait que ce sont des Nénupiot un Pokémon de type Eau et Plante, il y avait aussi des grosse carpe qui bondissait hors de l'eau avant d'y retourner, elles étaient rouge avec deux aileron en forme de couronne jaune, des nageoires et une queue blanche, et abordait les même gros yeux globuleux que les Nénupiot, je n'avait pas à le scanné je connaissait déjà ceux Pokémon, il s'agit d'un Magicarpe un Pokémon de type Eau, il est considérer comme le Pokémon le plus faible existant, il est l'exemple parfait pour expliqué l'évolution des Pokémon car il évolue en Léviator, un Pokémon puissant que l'on surnomme "Le Dieu de la Destruction".

Je contourne le lac, pour voir si il y a pas d'autre Pokémon dans les environs, et je tomba vite sur un regroupement de Pokémon, c'était des petites araignée d'eau bleu à quatre longue patte fine avec un petit corps rond surplombé d'une pointe jaune, avec deux petit yeux noir avec en dessous deux petites joues roses, je sortis mon pokédex et les scannas :

"Arakdo, le Pokémon Maresurfeur. Il est de type Insecte et Eau. Arakdo se déplace comme s'il patinait sur l'eau."

-Des Arakdo, murmurais-je en commençant à ranger mon pokedex

Mais je m'arrêta quand je remarqua que les Arakdo se mirent à brillé à l'unisson, ils changent doucement de forme, quand ils s'arrêtèrent de briller il était devenu de tout autre Pokémon, ils étaient d'une couleur blanche avec un visage rouge des yeux noir avec une pupille blanche, leurs tête était en forme d'une longue goutte avec une autre parti arrondis derrière leurs têtes, à laquelle était attaché deux paire d'aile en forme de losange, et ce qui était le plus visible chez eux était deux antennes en forme d'œil de couleur orange et pourpre. Je décide donc les scannés à leurs tours :

"Maskadra, Le Pokémon Boule Œil de type Insecte et Vol. Maskadra est la forme évoluée d'Arakdo. Ses antennes qui ressemblent à des yeux l'aident à repousser ses adversaires. Il est capable de voler comme un hélicoptère."

Les Arakdo devenue Maskadra s'envolèrent me permettant de me rendre compte qu'il restait un petit Arakdo au sol fixant les Maskadra volant en le fixant à leurs tours.

-MASKADRA ! lancèrent les Pokémon volant à leurs sous-évolution

-Nay ! Naynay ! leurs répondit le Pokémon bleu

Sans attendre le Maskadra en tête du groupe lança une attaque en forme de disque à dent de scie de couleurs argenté et semblant fait de vent.

-C'est des attaques Lame d'Air ! criais-je avant de me tourné vers Piphi. Ils sont entrain d'attaquer l'un des leurs.

Piphi sauta de mon épaule et déchaîna l'électricité de ses joues avec une attaque Éclair qui frappa les Lame d'Air qui furent détruit en des petites explosion, j'alla au côté de Piphi et me tourna vers les Maskadra :

\- C'est quoi votre problème ! Comment osez-vous attaquez l'un des vôtre !

\- MASKADRA ! me lançaient le Pokémon volant méchamment en me lançant une rafale d'attaque Lame d'Air.

Piphi réitéra son attaque Éclair pour détruire les attaques, sa rafale électrique remonta jusqu'au Maskadra qui avait attaqué qui se prit l'attaque de Piphi de plein fouet.

Il vacilla avant de se stabiliser et de lancer un "Maskadra" à ses congénères avant de partir tous ensemble au loin dans les airs.

Je me tourna avec Piphi vers l'Arakdo, pour nous assuré qu'il n'avait rien, je me mit à genoux et lui demanda :

-Alors tu n'as rien de cassé ?

-Nay, Nay !

Je me tourna vers Piphi pour une traduction :

-Elle a dit "Non, tout va bien grâce à vous"

-Tant mieux et merci Piphi de m'informer que c'était une fille. Mais pourquoi il t'a attaqué ?

-Nay, nay nay nay !

-Mais... Mais c'est horrible, dit Piphi

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Que le Maskadra qui l'a attaqué est son grand frère, et qu'il l'a attaqué car elle refuse d'évoluer.

-T'as raison Piphi, c'est horrible comment a t-il oser faire ça, mais maintenant cela m'étonnerais qu'il te cause encore des problèmes.

Je me releva, et Piphi remonta sur mon épaule, et je commença à partir, mais je fut interrompu par l'Arakdo qui m'interpelle à grand coup de "Nay"

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

-Elle te dit "Maintenant que ma famille est parti, je suis toute seule, s'il te plait je peux rester avec toi"

Je me mit au niveau de l'Arakdo

-Alors comme ça tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Nay, nay ! Me répondit-elle joyeusement

-Tu veut une traduction. me demanda Piphi

-Non, ça j'ai bien compris.

Je sorti ma Scuba Ball de mon sac et la présenta à l'araignée d'eau, elle donna un petit coup sur le bouton de la Poké Ball bleu qui s'ouvre et l'aspire à l'intérieur, elle s'agita plusieurs fois avant qu'un bruit de verrouillage indiqua que la capture à fonctionner, je regarda la Scuba Ball et dit au Pokémon à l'intérieur :

-Bienvenue à toi, Nayru.

La Scuba Ball sautilla dans ma main, signe que la nouvelle venue apprécie son nouveau nom.

-Bon, on dirait que le hasard a fait que l'on a déjà trouvé notre nouvelle amie de type Eau. souriais-je à Piphi

Je quitta la zone du lac pour retrouver le sentier dans la direction de Charbourg, pendant le chemin Piphi m'interpelle en me demandant :

-Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est quand que l'on traque les sale tueur de ma famille.

-C'est simple, les champions d'arène communique entre eux et sont aussi ceux qui gèrent la plus part de ce qui se passe dans la ville où est leurs arène, donc le meilleurs moyen de recueillir des information est de questionner les champions directement.

-Ah, je comprend !

On reprend le trajet vers la ville, et rapidement on arriva rapidement face à la ville, elle était sur une colline à flanc de montagne avec plusieurs usines à de longue cheminé dégageant une fumé blanche dans le ciel, je repéra rapidement le bâtiment rouge à l'enseigne en forme de Poké Ball blanche, cela ne faisait pas de doute c'était un Centre Pokémon, je ciel était entrain de virer à l'orange signe que la nuit était sur le point de tomber mieux vaut aller prendre une chambre là-bas.

Je m'y rendis d'un pas rapide, pour ma première nuit dans la région de Sinnoh.


	9. Chapitre 8

**PDV Évan :**

Les fin rayon du matin pénétrais dans la chambre du Centre Pokémon, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, et me leva difficilement, la veille j'avais appelé ma mère en lui expliquant la raison du retard et en lui présentant Nayru, puis j'avais appelé Faïa elle avait pris un peu de temps à répondre car elle devait surement se rendre aussi à une borne de communication, je lui présenta Nayru qu'elle trouva directement pour la cité "Trop mignonne !".

J'observe un peu la chambre, ceux que j'avais pas vraiment pris le temps la veille, c'était une petite pièce très simplement meubler, un simple parquet en bois claire, des mur blancs, et une seul fenêtre, il y avait deux lit tout deux couvert d'une couverture rouge et munis de deux oreiller blanc, sous la fenêtre il y avait une petite table de chevet où j'avais posé mon portable pour le mettre à chargé à l'aide d'une prise plus bas, ainsi que mon Pokédex et les Poké Ball de Nayru et de Piphi, en parlant de cette dernière elle était encore entrain de dormir bien enfouie dans le second oreiller de mon lit, contrairement à Nayru qui avait passé sa nuit tranquillement dans sa Scuba Ball, du peu que je connais sur le fonctionnement des Poké Ball, il paraîtrait que s'est dernière recrée, en se basant sur les souvenirs du Pokémon capturé, son habitat.

Je profite que la Mini-Souris électrique soit dans les bras de Morphée pour m'habiller tranquillement, pour la nuit j'avais juste retiré ma veste et mes chaussures, et enfilé un short noir, mais mieux valait que je change de tee-shirt, je me changea rapidement, j'avais mit un autre tee shirt blanc, retirer mon short pour enfiler mon pantalon noir, et mit ma veste, je rangea mes vêtement non porté dans mon sac ainsi que mon chargeur, je mit mes Poké Ball dans ma poche avec mon portable et mon Pokédex.

J'attrapa Piphi, non sans difficulté car elle était bien cramponné à l'oreiller, avant de la poser, toujours endormie, sur mon épaule, je sortie de la chambre pour me rendre dans le hall du Centre Pokémon, je salua l'Infirmière Joelle, c'était une jeune femme au cheveux de couleur rosé attaché en deux anneaux, avec une peau blanche et aux yeux bleu, elle porte une tenu d'infirmière blanche et rose pâle, et elle était coiffée d'un petit chapeau marqué d'une croix d'hôpital de couleurs rouge.

Je me rendit à l'aire de restauration du Centre Pokémon pour prendre quelque chose de rapide à manger, avant de prendre aussi quelque chose pour Piphi et Nayru, je sortie Nayru de sa Scuba Ball et lui montra la carte pour savoir quel type de baie elle désir, elle montra d'un coup de patte celle nommé "Baie Oran" une baie ronde et de couleur bleu, je choisi une nommée "Baie Sitrus", elle possède une forme de poire jaune , pour Piphi.

Je récupéra les deux baie je donna la bleu à Nayru qui la mangea doucement, et l'autre je la garda en main le temps que l'autre paresseuse se réveille. Quand Nayru finis de manger sa baie je la rappela dans sa Scuba Ball, puis je sortie en remerciant les gérants, je quitta le Centre Pokémon pour me rendre à l'arène, la ville était grande, les habitations sont toutes à de différente hauteur sur des monts rocheux, à mi-chemin la petite dormeuse se réveilla un peu déboussolé, je lui donna la baie Sitrus qu'elle prit avec des yeux pétillant, elle mangea doucement sa baie, enfin tout est relatif vue qu'elle l'ai la fini en vingt seconde alors que Naryu a pris deux minutes à finir la sienne ça veut dire que soit Nayru à pris vraiment son temps pour manger sa baie soit c'est Piphi qui la manger à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je cherche sur ma carte la localisation de l'arène et d'après cette dernière notre destination serait à flanc de montagne, je chercha dans cette zone mais je ne trouva rien, jusqu'à ce que je remarque un renfoncement dans le flanc de la montagne avec un homme qui se tenait devant une grande porte en fer rouge, cet homme était d'un teint bronzé avec de long cheveux verdâtre et des yeux de la même couleur ainsi qu'avec un petit bouc, il portait une chemise jaunâtre sur un tee-shirt noir avec jean cramoisi et des bottes noires.

\- Tu dois être un challenger, pas vrais, me demanda-t-il.

\- Exactement, je m'appelle Évan, lui répondis-je. Et elle s'est Piphi, continuais-je en montrant cette dernière sur mon épaule. Et j'en déduis que vous êtes le champion ?

Il ria de bon cœur et me répondit :

\- Non, pas du tout, je m'appelle Ian, je me charge juste des entrés et des Pokémon. Le champion s'appelle Pierrick, et justement tu as de la chance il est déjà arrivé.

Il ouvrit la porte derrière lui et m'invita à le suivre, la pièce dans laquelle il me conduit était un grand hall avec des murs de couleurs rose et au sol il y a un carrelage cyan, j'observe la pièce je remarqua qu'il avait quelque installation pour soigner les Pokémon blessé.

-J'aimerais savoir, me demanda Ian. Combien de badges a tu déjà gagné ?

-Enfaîte c'est mon premier combat d'arène. lui répondis-je

-Je vois, et a tu pensé à t'inscrire à la ligue Sinnoh avant de venir ?

-Biensure, c'est la première chose que j'ai fait en arrivant dans la région de Sinnoh.

-Tant mieux, je ne compte plus le nombre de dresseur qui vienne ici alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore inscrit, ria-t-il. Et donc tu ne viens pas de Sinnoh ?

-C'est ça, je viens du Bourg-Croquis dans la région de Kalos

Quand je lui répondit il sembla surpris, mais détourna rapidement le sujet en me présentant un homme au teint clair en tenu de mineur grise avec des bande doré et noir, des botte noire et rouge, avec un casque rouge munis d'une lanterne, des lunette à monture noire, avec des yeux cramoisi et des cheveux mi-long de la même couleurs.

-Je te présente Pierrick, comme je te l'ai dit il s'agit du champion de l'arène de Charbourg.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Évan, je suis venu pour défié votre arène, dis-je au champion.

-Wow, c'est rare que j'ai deux combat en deux jours, dit surpris Pierrick avant de ce tourné vers moi. Donc tu t'appelle Évan, bien donc suis moi.

Il me conduit dans le stade de l'arène, c'était une grande pièce au même couleur que le hall, avec de chaque côté des gradin bleu, un terrain de combat Pokémon avec plusieurs amas de roche, et à côté du dit terrain une petite estrade pour l'arbitre, Pierrick m'invita à me rendre dans la zone du terrain pour le dresseur challenger, tandis que lui se rendit dans sa zone de champion, alors que Ian me passa à côté en me demandant :

-J'aimerais savoir combien de Pokémon à tu sur toi ?

-J'en ai deux, lui répondis-je. Pourquoi ça pose un problème ?

-Non, aucun je vais juste devoir un peu adapté les règles de l'affrontement.

Il se rendit sur l'estrade en tant qu'arbitre, et expliqua les règle :

-Dans ce combat qui opposera le challenger Évan du Bourg-Croquis à notre champion, les règles seront les suivante, les deux dresseurs ne pourront utilisé que 2 Pokémon, le challenger sera le seul à pouvoir changer de Pokémon durant l'affrontement, le combat prendra fin si l'un des deux dresseurs n'a plus de Pokémon apte au combat.

Pierrick saisit une de ses Poké Ball :

-Bon, laisse-moi commencé les festivités, cria-t-il en jetant sa Poké Ball. Racaillou à toi de joué.

Le Pokémon qui apparut était une grosse pierre munis deux bras en roche, il avait aussi deux yeux perçants et une grande bouche, je sorti mon Pokédex et le scanna :

"Racaillou, le Pokémon Roche. Il est de type Roche et Sol. On peut croiser Racaillou sur les routes de montagne. A moitié enseveli dans le sol, il aime passer son temps à observer les randonneurs."

Je saisit la Scuba Ball de Nayru, et la jeta sur le terrain :

-Nayru, je te choisi !

Nayru apparue sur le terrain fasse au Racaillou, et commença à lancer des petits "Nay" à son adversaire, pour expliquer la situation de Piphi, puis le Pokémon Roche se tourna vers cette dernière et fit un petit signe compréhensif, puis dit quelque chose à Nayru que Piphi me traduisit doucement dans l'oreille:

-Il dit qu'il comprend, et que il avertira les autres Pokémon de Pierrick quand il sera de retour dans sa Poké Ball.

-Comment ça ? lui dis-je étonné

-Apparemment les Pokémon peuvent communiqué aux autre Pokémon de leurs dresseurs quand ils sont dans leurs Poké Ball

-Que le combat commence !, Cria Ian pour lancer le combat non sans nous surprendre.

-Racaillou lance Roulade !, Commença Pierrick.

Le Pokémon roche se roula en boule et fonça à grande vitesse en direction de Nayru.

-Nayru esquive et tire ton Pistolet à O !

Ma petite araignée d'eau esquive d'un mouvement rapide l'attaque de la grosse pierre, et accumula de l'eau au bout de la petite pointe jaune sur sa tête, qu'elle tira un jet d'eau sur le Racaillou toujours entraîné dans sa roulade, qui fut propulsé contre un des amas de pierre qui parsemaient le terrain.

-Révèle-toi !, cria Pierrick à son Pokémon. Et use de ton attaque Jet-Pierres !

Des roches commencent à tournoyer autour de Racaillou, et il les propulsa rapidement sur Nayru.

-Nayru attention !, Criais-je à cette dernière.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, elle recula d'un bon mètre, mais arriva à se relever sans trop d'effort :

-Nayru tout va bien ? lui demandais-je

-Nay nay !

-Alors, ré utilise ton attaque Pistolet à O !

Elle tira un nouveau sur le Pokémon Roche qui fut frappé avec tellement de force qu'il traversa cette fois la roche à laquelle il s'était cogné précédemment, il se releva difficilement et faisait face à Nayru :

-Racaillou relance ton attaque Roulade !, lança Pierrick à son Pokémon.

Racaillou fonça vers Nayru en roulant tel une boule de bowling à pleine vitesse.

-Nayru contre avec Pistolet à O, dis-je à ma Pokémon.

Elle tira son jet d'eau sur la "boule de bowling" qui fut projeté en l'aire, il passa au dessus de Nayru et alla s'écraser derrière Pierrick, se dernier se retourna pour découvrir son Pokémon encastré dans le mur de son arène, complètement K.O.

-Oh non, Racaillou, Dit-il en s'approcha de son Pokémon qu'il rappela dans sa Poké Ball et lui dit. Tu as mené un beau combat.

Il se retourna vers moi, et je put m'empêcher de lui dire gêner :

-Désolé pour votre mur.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est les aléa des combat Pokémon.

Il saisit une nouvelle Poké Ball et la tira sur le terrain en criant :

-A toi de jouer, Charkos !

Le Pokémon qui apparut était un Pokémon qui m'était totalement, il était un peu plus grand que son dresseur, c'était un Pokémon bipède de couleurs majoritairement gris foncé, il abordait des bandes bleu autour de ses poignets, genoux, le bout de sa queue et autour de son cou, il possède une mâchoire puissante, des yeux rouge, un crâne bleu, et divers pics sur son corps. Je sortie mon Pokédex et scanna le Pokémon :

"Charkos, le Pokémon Coud'Boule. Il est de type Roche. Charkos est la forme évoluée de Kranidos. Son attaque agit comme une lance capable de percer la plus efficace des défenses."

-Un Charkos, me dis-je. Bon on va s'en sortir.

Je me tourna vers Nayru et lui dit :

-Répand de l'eau sur Charkos avec ton attaque Tourniquet !

Nayru amassa de l'eau en grande quantité au dessus de sa pointe jaune qu'elle dispersa sur Charkos tel un sprinkler.

-Peu importe ce que tu as derrière la tête, me lança Pierrick. Sa risque pas duré!, Puis il lança à son Charkos. Use de ton attaque Lance-Flamme !

Le Pokémon Roche cracha une gerbe de flamme sur ma petite araignée d'eau, a qui je demanda vivement d'esquiver l'attaque, ce qu'elle réussi à moitié, deux de ses pattes furent pris dans le torrent ardent de Charkos.

-Nayru tout va bien ?! demandais-je inquiet

Elle se tourna vers moi, je me rendit compte que ses deux pattes qui on été prise dans le flot de flamme sont complètement noirci ! Mais avant que je puisse la rentré dans sa Scuba Ball, elle me lança plein de "Nay" avec détermination, je n'avais pas besoin de la traduction de Piphi pour comprendre que cette petite n'avais pas envie d'abandonner.

-Bon, si c'est comme ça, lui dis-je aussi déterminer qu'elle. Nayru déchaîne la pleine puissance de ton attaque Pistolet à O !

Nayru tira un véritable torrent d'eau en direction de Charkos, qui se prit la déferlante aquatique de plein fouet il recula d'un bon demi-mètre avant que son dresseur lui dise de lancé la contre-offensive :

-Charkos lance ta puissante attaque Fracass'Tête !

Le Pokémon Coud'Boule s'élança dans la direction de Nayru, en s'entourant d'une aura bleuté, il finit par asséner sa puissante offensive sur ma petite Pokémon Maresurfeusse. Un épais nuage de poussière se souleva, qui quand il se dissipa, je vis Nayru au sol, K.O.

Je la rappela dans sa Scuba Ball, et lui dit à travers cette dernière :

-Tu t'es superbement débrouillé, tu mérite de te reposé.

Je rangea la sphère bleu dans ma poche et tourne mon regard vers Piphi sur mon épaule, et lui dit :

-Bon, c'est a ton tour d'entrer en scène.

Elle me sourit, et elle sauta sur le terrain en lançant un "Pichu" peu convaincu de cette fausse manière de parler pour elle.

-Vas-y Piphi, je compte sur toi !

-Chu...

-Déchaîne ton attaque Éclair !

Elle charge ses joues roses d'énergie électrique, qu'elle projeta en une puissante vague électrique :

-Piiiii-Chuuu !

Malgré ce qu'elle doit penser de cette manière de dissimuler son don, elle se donne quand même à fond !

Les éclaires frappa le corps humide de Charkos qui l'a rendu beaucoup plus sensible à ce type d'attaque, Pierrick surpris de cette nouvelle faiblesse me dit :

-Tu n'es pas banale comme dresseur, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! Puis il se tourna vers son Pokémon. Charkos lance Lame de Roc !

Le Pokémon Coud'Boul frappa violemment le sol avec son poing, un rangé de stalagmite de bleu luisant sortir du sol et fonçait vers Piphi.

-Pas de chance, je connais bien cette attaque !, Lançais-je à Pierrick puis je me tourna vers Piphi. Piphi fonce sur Charkos en grimpant sur les Lame de Roc grâce à ta Vive-Attaque !

Piphi fit un saut rapide la Lame de Roc qui venait de sortir du sol devant-elle et bondis rapidement sur les autres et s'approcha avec une grande vitesse de Charkos.

-Charkos utilise Lance-Flamme !

Un jet de flamme passa au dessus de la précédente attaque adverse se rapprocha rapidement de ma Mini-Souris.

-Piphi esquive en sautant !

Piphi saute au-dessus de la vague de flamme, et elle s'approcha de son adversaire rapidement mais par la voie des airs :

-Maintenant Piphi déchaîne ton attaque Éclair !

Piphi charge ses joues et quand elle projette son énergie, elle sembla toujours en avoir en stock ce qui la frustra, Charkos semble toujours pouvoir combattre.

-Charkos frappe avec ton attaque Draco-Queue !

Sa queue brilla d'une couleurs vert et pris une aura draconique, et s'élança pour frappé Piphi, je n'eu pas le temps de demander à cette dernière d'esquiver, elle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut propulsé jusqu'à se prendre un rocher, elle eu un peu de mal à se relever.

-Piphi ça va ?!

-Pi !, Me répondit-elle d'un ton affirmatif.

-Alors, Piphi relance ton attaque Éclair à pleine puissance !

Elle projeta à nouveau une vague électrique, elle repris son expression frustré jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se frapper ses joues avec ses pattes, elle libéra toute l'énergie bloqué en elle dans un flot d'énergie électrique qui s'ajoute à son attaque Éclair et l'a transformé en autre chose :

-Mais c'est ..., commença Pierrick surpris.

-Une attaque Tonnerre !, Concluais-je.

L'attaque fonça à grande vitesse sur Charkos qui se la pris de plein fouet, quand l'attaque fut fini le Pokémon Coud'Boul chancela avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Ian me désigna du bras en disant :

-Charkos n'est plus capable de se battre, Piphi la Pichu est déclaré vainqueur, et c'est donc le challenger Évan du Bourg-Croquis qui est remporte le match !

J'alla récupéré Piphi qui semblait épuisé par son combat :

-Bravo, ma grande. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la remettre sur mon épaule. Tu t'es débrouillé comme une cheffe !

-Merci, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Mais là j'ai juste envie de me reposer.

Elle s'endormit, Pierrick et Ian s'approchèrent.

-Tu pourrais me passer Piphi et la Poké Ball de Nayru pour que je puisse te les soignés, me demanda Ian.

Je saisis Piphi endormis et la ScubaBall de Nayru, avant de lui passer pour un soins de ses deux la. Il parti dans le hall pour les soignés.

-Évan, me dit Pierrick. En tant que vainqueur tu mérite amplement ce badge Charbon.

Il me passa le badge qui était en forme d'un coffre de couleurs grise avec les contours et le cadenas était de couleurs bleuté, je sorti de mon sac l'étui à badge et le rangea à l'emplacement prévue à cet effet avant de le ranger dans mon sac.

-Je vous remercie, mais j'aimerais vous demandez un renseignement.

-Quoi comme renseignement ?

-Est-ce que vous avez entendu parlé d'un groupe d'individu qui s'attaque à des Pokémon ?

-Peux-tu être plus précis, comment sont-t-ils ?

-Il porte des espèces de combinaison noir avec des casques dorée.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, d'après ce que je ce que je sais, ils se seraient fait remarqué dans les alentour de la ville de Vestigion.

-Vestigion, c'est loin ?

-Ça dépend, si tu passe par la Piste Cyclable tu y sera dans deux heurs.

-Et bah, comment dire ? dit-je gêner

-Il y a un problème ?

-J'ai jamais appris à faire du vélo... lui dit-je vraiment gêner.

-Et bah, il y a une autres possibilité, tu pourrais faire un crochet à Féli-Cité et à Floraville ainsi qu'un passage par la forêt de Vestigion, mais ça risque d'être plus long, je pense que si tu pars maintenant tu y sera en fin de soirée, si tu n'as aucun imprévue en chemin.

Ian revenu avec Piphi soigné, et toujours endormis, et la Scuba Ball de Nayru qu'il me rendu :

-Tes Pokémon sont en super forme.

-Merci, Ian.

Je sortis Nayru pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien, ses pattes qui avait été noirci par le Lance-Flamme de Charkos, était un peu décoloré, elle me lança un petit "Nay", je la caressa avant de la rappelé dans sa Scuba Ball, je remercia une dernière fois Pierrick et Ian avant de quitter l'arène, ainsi que la ville de Charbourg en direction de Féli-Cité.


	10. Chapitre 9

**PDV Évan :**

Je marcha sur la route 203, un petit sentier dans une grande plaine avec divers arbres au feuillage qui laissait tombé quelque feuilles décoloré aux passage du vent, quelque Pokémon Oiseau noir et blanc, au bec et pattes orange, qui gazouillent dans un nid à l'approche d'un autre Pokémon Oiseau plus grand qu'eux qui leurs ressemblent, mais avec une mèche rouge.

Piphi c'était réveillé quand j'aperçu au loin quelque gratte-ciel, je commença à accélérer le pas pour arriver plus vite en ville, en me disant que :

-Mieux vaut éviter que je perdre trop de temps, déjà que je risque de bien me perdre dans une aussi grande ville comme celle là, et je risque de bien galéré pour trouver la sorti vers Floraville.

Nous arrivons à l'entré de la ville, quand Piphi me demanda :

-Alors c'est ici qu'ils sont les sales tueurs

-Pas vraiment, lui répondis-je. Ici c'est la ville de Féli-Cité, il faut passer par cette ville pour accéder à Floraville puis enfin à Vestigion, où sont les gars que nous traquons.

-Il y avait vraiment pas de moyen plus rapide, bouda-t-elle

-Enfaîte... commençais-je gêner. Il y avait un chemin plus direct qui n'aurait pris que deux heurs, mais ce chemin est nommé la Piste Cyclable, et pour la traverser il faut utiliser un vélo.

-Et ?

-Je sais absolument pas m'en servir.

On repris la recherche de la route vers Floraville, entre interrogation des passant et recherche de panneau, je finit par arriver au centre ville, et je remarque un grand attroupement au pied d'une grande tour blanche, la Tour de Féli-Télé, au sommet il y a des grand écran sur les quatre faces du bâtiment, un message était affiché en rouge sur un fond noir "Flash Info Spécial !", puis les écrans affichaient, une interview d'un vieil homme au visage rond, avec une grosse barbe et moustache blanches, un crâne chauve, des yeux bleu et portant une salopette bleu sur un tee-shirt rouge, et derrière lui deux fille identique, au cheveux brun coiffé étrangement, avec les même vêtement de couleurs vert pâle, sauf que l'une des deux porte un béret blanc, le vieil homme se mit à parler :

-Alors comme je vous le disais, je m'appelle Lorenzo, je suis le gérant du Musée d'Alto Mare.

La journaliste lui dit de continuer son explication.

-Et donc ce matin quand j'allais ouvrir le musée je me suis rendu compte que les portes avait été ouvertes de force, affolé je suis rentré pour voir ce qui c'était passé, et ces là que cela devient étrange. Absolument rien n'avait été volé, enfin au ce que je me suis dit au premier abord avant de me rendre compte qu'une dalle du sol avait été retiré menant à un sous-sol qui m'était totalement inconnue !

-Et, lui demanda la journaliste curieuse.

-Dans ce sous-sol il y avait plusieurs bibliothèque extrêmement vieille qui n'attendais que le moindre mouvement brusque pour s'écroulé au sol et étalé leurs contenue sur le sol, et d'autre bibelot étrange et ancien, mais ces là que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose avait été dérobé, au sol il y avait une petite boîte en bois orné de quelque petite pierre précieuse, avec une espèce de coussin dedans, et ce coussin avait un renfoncement montrant quelque chose y était avant, et que cet objet était là depuis très longtemps vue que coussin semble avoir totalement épousé la forme sphérique que devait avoir l'objet.

-Et que pensez vous qu'il y avait dans cette boîte.

-Je ne saurais dire, mais j'ai bien quelque petite théorie, vue la boîte et le faite qu'elle soit caché sous le musé, je pense que cet objet était lié au légendaire gardien d'Alto Mare, Latias et Latios, mais je pencherais plus vers Latias, vue que les pierres précieuse sont au couleurs de cette dernière à savoir couleurs rouge, blanche, bleu et dorée.

-Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps, .

Je partis quand il commencèrent à parler d'autre chose, je passa dans une rue où je vit enfin une arche en bois pour indiqué la sortie de la ville avec inscrit au dessus "Route 204", d'après les quelque information que j'avais recueillis, je savais que c'était le chemin qui menait vers Floraville.

La route n'était pas bien différente de la précédente, mais plus j'avançais plus je me rendit compte qu'il y avait de plus en plus de fleur multicolore qui recouvrent les abords du chemin, j'étais arrivé sans m'en rendre encore compte dans un petit village avec quelque maison en bois, un Centre Pokémon construit dans le même matériaux, et des larges champ de fleur divers et varié, et ce petit village était entouré de barrière en bois que j'avais passé sans m'en rendre compte, je ne voulais pas vraiment m'attarder ici, car en regardant le ciel je me rendit compte que le bleu de ce dernier commençait peu à peu à laissé sa place au orange du couché du soleil.

-Bon là il faut se grouiller, me dise-je à voix basse.

Je commença à accéléré le pas sous le regard légèrement circonspect des habitants du village, je traversa un portillons avec à côté un panneau en bois avec inscrit dessus "Route 205", je passa à nouveau de vaste étendus d'herbe verte entouré d'arbre, puis assez vite je me rendit compte qu'il commençait à il y avoir beaucoup plus d'arbre, et encore plus, très vite je me compris que j'était dans la Forêt de Vestigion, la densité d'arbre était plutôt élevé, donc passé entre eux devait être plus qu'impossible à par pour un petit Pokémon comme un Chenipan, je pris les quelques chemins que la forêt laissait sans arbres, et commença à avancer sous les bruit des Pokémon Insecte qui doivent se cacher pour la nuit, car les feuillages des arbres rendais la luminosité de ce lieux encore plus faible, je cherche sans relâche la sortie de ce lieu, je fini par distinguer au loin un point de lumière, c'était la sortie !

Je courus vers cette dernière, je commençait à vraiment en avoir marre d'être dans un endroit si sombre avec ces bruits de partout, et je pense que Piphi est du même avis vue comment elle s'était cramponné à moi et qu'elle n'arrêtais pas de crié de terreurs au moindre cris de Pokémon Sauvage, même si j'avoue que j'ai eu aussi un moment qui m'a bien glacé le sang, je m'attendais vraiment pas à entendre un Fantominus ici, et encore moi le voir apparaître juste devant moi, mais là encore c'est bien Piphi qui à battu tout les records de frayeurs, et moi sur ce coup j'ai battu tous les records de douleurs, car comment dire qu'elle a légèrement voulu le foudroyé en occultant le fait qu'elle était sur mon épaule et que j'allais bien me prendre de plein fouet son attaque Tonnerre.

Le Fantominus se marra de la situation avant de partir, alors que Piphi était en train de s'excuser d'avoir légèrement électrisé chaque partie de mon être, je la pardonne, mais je lui dit qu'on allait accéléré le pas, car elle m'avait donné un sacré coup de fouet, et c'est comme ça que nous sommes enfin arrivé à la sortie de cette forêt, enfin on était pas encore sortie, un bruit attira mon attention, ainsi qu'un nouveau cris de peur de la Pokémon Électrik, un bruit dans le feuillage au dessus de nous, comme si quelque chose était tombé dessus, et assez vite un trou se forma dans le feuillage laissant voir le ciel de couleurs orange sombre, la nuit était proche, et ce qui avait provoqué se troue tomba devant nous, provoquant encore un énième cris de la Mini-Souris.

-J'EN PEUT PLUS, cria-t-elle. SORTONS D'ICI ! VITE ! JE T'EN PRIE !

Je m'agenouille vers ce qui était tombé, et répondit à Piphi :

-Attend un peu.

Je sortit mon portable pour éclairer, faiblement, la zone devant moi, je pus vite distingué une forme verte et une autre rouge.

-Un Pokémon ? me dis-je

Je sortie mon Pokédex et visa la zone où le Pokémon était écroulé dans l'obscurité, le scanner infrarouge du Pokédex détecta le Pokémon et le scanne, une image plus visible du Pokémon apparue sur l'écran bleu de l'appareil, c'était une sorte de petite fée de la forêt de couleur verte pâle, une coiffe remonté vers le haut avec un vert plus vif comme le bas de son corps, ses bras et ses jambes était petite, mais devait pas lui servir pour se déplacé, car je vit qu'il possèdent une paire d'ailes translucide, il a aussi des yeux bleu entouré de noir et deux petite antenne avec une pointe bleu, puis arriva la description Pokédex :

"Celebi de type Psy et Plante. Le Pokémon Temporel. Celebi voyage à travers le temps en tant que gardien de la forêt, et partout où il passe, les plantes poussent. On raconte qu'il peut rester à une époque si quelque chose l'intéresse vraiment, dans le plupart des cas il s'agit d'un Dresseur qu'il a envie d'accompagné."

J'observais l'image du Celebi sur le Pokédex, car quelque chose était bizarre, j'étais persuadé d'avoir vue une forme rouge, était-ce un autre Pokémon ? Non, mon Pokédex ne percevait que le Celebi, je soupira, je rangea mon Pokédex, je saisit la Celebi, si il s'était écroulé au sol comme ça, cela voulait dire qu'il était blessé, quand je le pris dans mes bras, je pus entendre un petite "Bi... Cele... Bi", la vache il était vraiment mal en point à en juger de son ton fatigué, puis je senti quelque chose de froid se poser contre mon bras, était-ce la forme rouge ? Surement, si ce n'était pas un Pokémon cela pouvait être un objet, et Celebi doit surement le tenir en main.

Je courus vers la sortie de la forêt, pour être dans endroit plus éclairé, et que Piphi ne fasse plus de crie de terreur au moindre bruit, mais aussi pour mieux voir dans quel état était ce pauvre Pokémon, en sortie de la forêt, Piphi cria de joie :

-ENFIN SORTIE !

Mais ce fut de courte duré, quand elle vue le Celebi couvert d'hématome, de blessure sanguinolente et les joue qui était d'une couleurs violette, signe d'un empoisonnement.

Je pus vite jeté un œil à ce qu'il tenait, c'était bien la forme rouge, pour être plus précis, c'était pierre ronde et de couleurs rouge, orné d'un triangle bleu, la taille de l'objet devait être proche de celui d'une pokéball, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder à ça.

Je posa mon sac au sol, je mit une main sur son front, il était bouillant, je sortie de mon sac, les kits de soins, je commença par sortir une Potion pour désinfecter les blessures, avant de les recouvrir d'un bandage blanc, le Celebi serra les dents quand le produit s'applique sur les blessures, j'aurais pus finir de le soigner si j'avais un Antidote, mais je dus vite me rendre à l'évidence, je n'en avait pas.

Je rangea rapidement mes affaires avant de reprendre le Celebi dans mes bras, cette fois il fallait encore plus se dépêcher de nous rendre à un Centre Pokémon, la route qui se tenait devant nous était coupé par un grand lac, surplombé d'un pont en bois, il devait faire dans les dix mètres de long, mais je vis quelque chose au delà du pont, quelque maison d'un style assez proche de celle de Bourg-Croquis, de grand immeuble, et surtout un Centre Pokémon, on n'était plus très loin de Vestigion, je prit le pont d'un pas rapide, mais quand on arriva à la moitié, quelqu'un m'interpelle :

-Gamin, retourne toi et donne moi ce que tu tiens là !, dit-il d'un assez agressif

Je me retourna, et je recula immédiatement, cet personne que je déduis être un homme vue sa voix, portait la même combinaison que ceux qui on tué les parents Piphi, cette dernière grogna en le voyant, elle n'avais actuellement qu'une avis, lui faire la même chose que ce qu'elle m'avait fait dans la forêt, le foudroyé pour qu'il s'envole vers d'autre cieux !

-Je sais qui vous êtes, et désolé vos collègues ne m'ont pas vraiment donné avis de rendre le moindre service à votre organisation, lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il ricana dans son casque et fini par dire :

-Très bien, si tu refuse de me donner ce que je te demande, il dégaina une pokéball de sa ceinture. Il suffit que je le prenne par la force.

Il jeta sa pokéball et disant :

-Je compte sur toi, Escroco !

Le Pokémon qui apparut était un crocodile de couleurs brun claire, avec des bandes noires, un ventre rose, et un masque noir au niveau des yeux.

Je dégaine rapidement mon Pokédex, et scanne rapidement le Pokémon adverse :

"Escroco, de type Sol et Ténèbre. Le Pokémon Croco Sable est la forme évoluée de Mascaïman. La membrane qui recouvre les yeux d'Escroco détecte la chaleur ce qui lui permet de voir dans le noir."

Je rangea mon Pokédex et me dit :

-On va pas être à notre avantage.

Je me tourna vers Piphi qui me dit :

-Type Sol ! Parfait on a une amie qui peut s'en occuper. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coins.

Je me disait qu'elle voulait se venger personnellement, mais au moins elle sait garder la tête froide, je sortie ma Scuba Ball, et la jeta sur le pont et criant :

-Vas-y, Nayru !

La petite araignée d'eau apparue en lançant un "Nay" défiant à son adversaire, tant dit que le dresseur se marra dans son casque :

-Ahahahah ! Un Arakdo ! Tu veux vraiment me défier avec un simple et minable Pokémon Insecte !

Nayru tira sans attendre que je lui demande un puissant tire d'eau sur le Pokémon Crocodile qui recula sous la force de l'impacte.

-Je crois que tu l'a énervé, lui dis-je un sourie narquois au lèvre. Tu devrais vite t'excuser avant qu'elle te vise directement !

-M'excuser ? me questionna mon adversaire avant de rire au éclat. Ahahah, c'est toi qui va devoir s'excuser pour avoir ralenti nos plans !

-Non, je crois pas, et c'est les plans de qui si je peux me permettre ?

-Nous sommes la Darker Team, retient bien se nom car bien vite nous serons les maîtres de tout !

-Super, il vient de donné le nom de son organisation ! me dis-je. Récupérer des infos sur eux désormais.

Pendant cette conversation, nos Pokémon ont continué à se battre, Nayru continuait ses attaques Pistolet à O qui repoussait le Pokémon Sol, tant dit que ce dernier lançait une attaque Tomberoche qui fit tomber des grosse pierre qu'elle esquiva sans mal, et qui transpercèrent le pont, le dresseur de l'Escroco grognant dans son casque :

-Comment un simple Arakdo peut nous donné tant de fil à retordre.

-Car Nayru n'est pas une simple Arakdo, puis je me tourna vers cette dernière. Allez montre lui ton attaque Survinsecte !

Elle généra une lueurs verte pâle, au dessus de la pointe sur sa tête, qu'elle tira sur son adversaire en une nuée de petite boule de la taille d'un papillon, l'attaque frappa rapidement le Pokémon Croco Sable, qui fit tomber un genoux au sol.

-Et c'est maintenant le moment d'en finir ! Dis-je déterminé à Nayru. Déchaîne ton attaque Aqua-Jet !

Elle s'entoura d'un flot aquatique et fonça à une grande vitesse sur son adversaire, et le frappa violemment dans son abdomen, il s'écroula au sol, K.O.

Il rappela son Pokémon dans sa pokéball avant de partir dans la direction opposé en grognant et en me criant :

-On se reverra, et cette fois, tu le regrettera !

Je félicita Nayru avant de la rappelé dans sa pokéball, je tourna mon regard le Celebi dans mes bras, elle me regardait, les yeux pétillant de fascination. Je repris rapidement mon chemin rapidement pour arrivé au Centre Pokémon, quand j'arrivai devant les porte automatique du bâtiment le ciel était déjà passé du orange au noir totale, la lune n'était pas dans le ciel, comme les étoiles.

J'entre d'un pas rapide dans le hall d'un blanc immaculé, je chercha du regard l'infirmière de ce Centre Pokémon avant de bloquer que je vit, l'Infirmière Joëlle, elle devait pas être à Charbourg ? Piphi eu la même réaction en la voyant, je m'approcha d'elle en lui demandant :

-Infirmière ?

Elle me répondit de la même douce voix qu'à Charbourg :

-Oui, que me vaut votre venu ?

-Enfaîte quand j'ai traversé la forêt, je suis tombé sur ce Celebi, blessé et empoisonné.

-Oh, le pauvre, mais je vois que tu lui a donné les premier soins, c'est une bonne initiative.

Puis elle se tourna vers le Pokémon Rose en forme d'œuf avec lui même un œuf sur elle, avec quelque tresse foncé, et un visage jovial, il s'agit d'un Leveinard.

-Leveinard, tu peux t'occuper de ce pauvre Pokémon

Elle lui répondit "Leveinard" enjoué avant que je lui tende le Celebi et qu'elle l'emmène pour le soigné dans l'arrière salle.

Puis je me retourna vers l'Infirmière :

-Euh, vous êtes bien l'Infirmière Joëlle ?

-Exactement, je travaille ici pour le bien des Pokémon et de leurs Dresseurs.

-Mais, euh vous étiez pas à Charbourg ?

Elle rigola et commença à fouiller sous son comptoir.

-Tu as dû rencontrer ma cousine.

Puis elle sortit un cadre, avec une photo que je pris d'abord pour un photo montage, mais c'était en réalité une photo de famille, il y avait plusieurs infirmière Joëlle assise sur des gradins, elle était toute vraiment identique, la seule différence notable était la couleurs de la croix d'hôpital sur le chapeau, j'en croyait vraiment pas mes yeux et c'était pareille pour Piphi, je tourne mon regard vers l'Infirmière Joëlle, je remarqua que la croix d'hôpital de son chapeau était bleu contrairement à celle de Charbourg où elle était rouge.

-Je comprend mieux.

Elle rangea le portrait de famille, et me dit :

-Je te préviendrais quand Celebi sera soigné.

-Je vous en remercie.

Je me dirigea vers la zone des borne de communication, je branche mon portable avec le câble prévue à cet effet, je passa un appelle à ma mère qui décrocha rapidement, l'avantage des bornes de communication par rapport à un appelle normale c'est que c'est en vidéotéléphonie, je put voir ma mère avec Serena, elle était dans sa tenu d'entrainement de chevauché de Rhinocorne, elle devait sortir d'un entrainement, c'était surtout visible à cause des divers pansement qu'elle avait sur le visage et des trace de terre sur sa tenu.

-Allô, Maman !

-Évan, ça va comment ça se passe à Sinnoh ?, me questionna-t-elle.

-Tout va bien, j'ai obtenu le badge de Charbourg.

-Et c'est moi qui est fini le combat !, lui dit Piphi ultra fière. Même si c'est Nayru qui à fait le gros du boulot.

-Woah, bah bravo tout les deux, nous dirent ma mère et ma sœur, avant que cette dernière ajoute. Tout les trois, faut pas oublier Nayru

-Merci, et nous sommes actuellement à Vestigion, lui expliquais-je.

-Et on a même battu un méchant et aidé un Pokémon blessé ! compléta la Mini-Souris sur mon épaule.

-Vous vous débrouillez bien, nous dit ma mère. Mais j'aurais une question.

Elle pointa sa joue et continua :

-C'est quoi ces marque de brûlure sur ton visage.

Je frotte ma joue avec ma main, et je vit que ma main c'était légèrement couverte de salissure noirâtre, je déduis vite d'où cela venait.

-C'est ces types qui ton fait ça, s'inquiéta mère.

-Non, enfaîte comment dire... Piphi à eu un léger coup de panique quand un Fantominus nous a fait un sale tour.

Cette dernière eu une petite gêné.

-Et elle à légèrement voulus lui foudroyé la face en oubliant qu'elle était sur son épaule, concluais-je.

Ma mère soupira de soulagement :

-Pense à te nettoyer.

-D'accord, maman !

Elle détourna le regard, sur ce que je déduis être la télé vue là où elle doit se trouver.

-Oh, il y a quelque chose de bizarre au info. dit-elle étonné

Ma sœur arriva dans le salon, une canette de jus de fruit à la main, et lui répondit légèrement irrité :

-Je croyais que c'était à mon visage qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de bizarre.

Ma mère se contenta de détourner le regard en buvant un gorgé de sa tasse de thé.

-On va être obligé de couper l'appelle, me dit rapidement ma mère. On te rappellera plus tard.

-Ok, à plus !

L'appelle se coupa, je profita qu'elle est coupée l'appelle pour passer un appelle à Faïa, mais étrangement un message s'affiche sur l'écran, "Les communication entre Hoenn et les autres région ont été coupé par nous la Team Ozone." avec en dessous un symbole triangulaire pointant vers le bas, de couleurs verte.

-Quoi ?!, m'exclamais-je. Ça veut dire quoi ça !

-Tu peut m'expliquer ? me demanda Piphi

-Cela veut dire que je peux plus appelé Faïa.

Mon portable se mit à sonner quelque minutes plus tard, avec le numéro de ma mère, je décrocha et fut surpris de mon expression légèrement blasé et triste:

-Il y a quelque chose qui va pas, me demanda-t-elle.

-Les communications avec Hoenn on été coupé...

-Oh, je vois et donc tu t'inquiète pour Faïa

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, cela me fit mal, oui je m'inquiète, si cette Team Ozone était la cause de l'isolement d'Hoenn en terme de communication, ils doivent être à Hoenn, avec Faïa, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, j'ai peur.

Une larme commença à couler sur ma joue, ma mère la vis et me dit simplement :

-Tu n'a pas t'inquiété, Faïa est avec ses Pokémons, et je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien, elle n'est aussi insoucieusement qu'une certaine personne que je connais, me dit elle en me lançant un regard.

-Merci de me rassurer.

Je finis par remarquer que Serena n'était pas le champ de vision de la caméra, et je demanda :

-Au faite, elle est où Serena ?

-Elle est partie dans sa chambre, me répondit-t-elle. Elle compte partir pour Illumis demain pour avoir son premier Pokémon, donc elle se prépare.

-Ça un rapport avec ce qui est passé à la télé ?

-Surement, bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je prépare le repas, donc je te laisse, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, maman.

L'appelle coupa, je débranche mon portable et le rangea dans ma poche, puis j'entendis un bruit au niveau de la porte où la Leveinard avait emmené le Celebi, et faite c'était ce dernier qui venait de passer la porte, toujours avec sa pierre rouge. Il me fonça dessus, sans faire exprès, me renversant, et me faisant tomber au sol.

-Bi ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Elle te demande si ça va. me traduisit Piphi

-Ouais, ça va et eux... Attend c'est une fille !?

-Ouaip !

-Bibi ! dit-t-elle toute contente en rigolant et volant autour de moi.

La Leveinard arriva pour tenté de rattrapé la Celebi qui ce cache derrière moi, l'Infirmière Joëlle arriva et tenta de régler la situation, avant de me demander ce qui ce passe :

-Alors, j'en sais rien, lui répondis-je.

-De toute façon, Celebi semble aller mieux, il a donc le droit de partir.

Leveinard se calma, et la Celebi se mit devant moi, et me lançant des "Celebi, Cele, Bibi" en boucle.

-Euh, je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, lui dis-je légèrement gêner.

La Celebi gonfla les joues boudeuse, elle me saisit la main, y posa la pierre rouge qu'elle tenait toujours, puis fonça dans mon dos, ouvrir mon sac avec ses pouvoir psy, et ce servi de ces même pouvoir pour en sortir une de mes pokéballs, la Faiblo Ball, elle me la posa dans mon autre main, et me fixa du regard, et je compris :

-Tu veux que je te capture. dis-je surpris

Je fit un "oui" de la tête accompagné de plein de "Bibi" enjoué.

Je posa la Faiblo Ball contre le front de la Celebi en lui disant :

-Bienvenue, Névi !

Elle fut aspiré dans la pokéball au dessus vert, en disant un dernier "Celebi" qui Piphi me traduisit rapidement à l'oreille.

-Elle veut que tu protège la pierre qu'elle t'a donné.

La Faiblo Ball remua un peu avant de se verrouiller rapidement dans un petit clic sonore. Je la rangea dans ma poche, ainsi que la pierre rouge dans mon sac que je profita de fermé, puis je m'excuse auprès de l'Infirmière Joëlle pour les problèmes occasionné, elle me dit juste que ce n'était pas grave et que ce sont les risques du métier, je la remercia pour les soins de Névi, et je parti loué une chambre du Centre Pokémon.

Une fois la clé de ma chambre en main, je partit en direction de celle-ci, quand soudain j'entendis une voix derrière moi, une voix que j'aurais aimé, mais tellement ne pas entendre de si tôt, une voix qui m'irrite au plus haut point :

-Alors, comme on se retrouve, Monstre.


	11. Chapitre 10

PDV Évan :

"Comme on se retrouve, Monstre." Ces mots résonnait pendant un moment dans ma tête, je me tourna vers lui, vers lui, et sans surprise c'était Edern, toujours vêtus de sa veste verte et de son tee-shirt noir, avec un pantalon de la même couleurs, ainsi que ses chaussures de sport noir et rouge, il avait toujours son petit air moqueur dans ses yeux verts, toujours les même cheveux rougeâtres décoiffé, sur sa peau clair une expression entre la narquoise et la colère, il voulait surement pas me revoir de sitôt, et ce sentiment était partagé :

-Alors, t'es là toi, lui dis-je en tentant de pas trop élevé la voix à cause des personnes qui doivent déjà dormir. Fallait vraiment que tu choisis celle-là.

-J'ai choisi cet région comme ça, me répondit-il. Il faut croire que nous sommes officiellement rivaux.

Je soupira et fit demi-tour, pour me rendre à ma chambre, mais il m'interpelle à nouveau :

-Au faite Monstre, tu comptais affronter l'arène de la ville, pas vrais.

Il me surpris, je n'étais pas au courant qu'une arène était en ville.

-Non, j'était pas au courant qu'il y avait une arène dans cette ville, lui dis-je toujours de dos. Mais merci du renseignement.

Je l'entendis ricaner, avant qu'il ne me dise :

-Tu sais, en tant que rival on doit voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur, je te propose donc un défi.

Je soupira en me retournant, vers lui :

-Quoi comme défi ?

-Demain on défiera tous les deux l'arène de Vestigion, puis on demandera à la Championne qui deux nous deux a été le meilleur, alors défi accepté.

Il faut que j'aille voir la championne, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veut savoir où se cache la Darker Team, donc :

-Défi accepté.

-Super à demain, Monstre, On verra qui est le plus fort !

Il parti, surement vers sa chambre, pendant toute la discussion je serrais les poings, de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait "Monstre". Piphi me regarda, elle doit avoir plein de question à me poser maintenant, je lui fit comprendre que je lui expliquerait tout quand on sera dans la chambre.

Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre, je remarqua quelque chose que je n'avais pas vue, mais qui devait quand même être présent, dans la chambre du Centre Pokémon de Charbourg, une porte latérale, surement une salle de bain, je l'ouvris et bingo, c'était ça, je referma la porte et déposa mes affaire, mon sac au pied du lit de droite, mes pokéballs sur la table de nuit avec mon Pokédex et mon portable, je mit à charger ce dernier, Piphi sauta sur le lit toute excité et me demanda :

-Alors, c'était qui ça ?

-Une vieille connaissance, que j'aurais aimé ne pas retrouver ici.

-Pourquoi ?, Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur côté. Je pensais que vous étiez amis ? Il te donne même un surnom.

Je soupira, Piphi était assez naïve, elle n'avait pas ressentis l'aigreur avec laquelle il me parlait :

-"Monstre", n'est pas un surnom qu'il me donne, lui expliquais-je le plus calmement que je pouvais. C'est une moquerie dont je suis victime depuis que je le connais.

-"Monstre", une moquerie comment ça ?

Je lui montra mon poignet avec mon Méga-Bracelet, on pouvait encore distingué en dessous des marques blanches comme du papier signe que ma peau à cet endroit n'avais jamais vue à part depuis hier les rayons du soleil :

-Tu te rappelle qu'avant ce bracelet j'avais une pierre au poignet.

-Euh… Un peu ?

-Maintenant j'ai une question, comment appellerais-tu par exemple un Pichu avec une pierre autour du poignet à la naissance ?

-Je sais pas ? Pichu surement ?

Je rigola à sa réponse, puis elle eut un mouvement de tête comme si elle avait compris, et ce fut le cas :

-Ah ! Mais… Mais c'est pas gentil de faire ça !

-Bon, maintenant que t'as compris on peut s'organiser pour demain, donc d'abord on devra affronter l'arène de la ville.

-D'accord et elle est de quelle type ?

-Laisse moi voir.

Je repris mon portable de sur la table de nuit, et je fais une recherche rapide, je découvre que la championne de la ville se nomme Flo, elle est une spécialiste du type Plante, elle possède un grand nombre de Pokémon de ce type rendant impossible de définir lesquelles est va utiliser, pour un combat contre un dresseur avec un badge elle utilise par contre toujours trois Pokémon, je reposa mon portable et dit à Piphi :

-C'est une championne de type Plante.

-Super, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Cela veut dire que seul Nayru aura un avantage sur ses Pokémon.

-Ça dépend, il existe un grand nombre de Pokémon avec un double type, et dans les type Plante il y a souvent des Pokémon qui sont aussi de type Poison

-Donc Névi aussi aura un avantage grâce à son type Psy, et moi je fait quoi ?

-Tu as maitrisé l'attaque Tonnerre, c'est une plutôt bonne attaque bien meilleurs que ton attaque Éclair cela contre balancera la résistance des types Plante.

Je décida de libérer Nayru et Névi pour permettre à ce qu'elles fassent un peu mieux connaissance entre elles, malgré que l'araignée d'eau et la fée de la forêt pouvait déjà communiqué entre elles à travers leurs pokéballs.

Pendant ce temps je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour enlever les traces de brûlure que j'ai sûr le visage suite à l'attaque loupé d'une certaine Pichu qui était percé sur mon épaule qui s'est fait surprendre par un Fantominus.

PDV Piphi :

Névi voltigeait un peu dans la pièce avant de redescendre à notre niveau, à moi et à Nayru :

-Alors, on peut enfin faire un peu connaissance., Comment-ça joyeusement Névi.

Nayru me lança un regard et me dit :

-Attention, celle-là est une vraie pipelette.

-Hey !, Névi l'avais totalement entendu puis continua en boudant. J'ai le droit d'être curieuse !

-Mais, interrompis-je. D'après le Pokédex d'Évan tu ne serais pas un Pokémon qui voyage dans le temps ? Donc de quoi tu pourrais être curieuse, tu as dû connaître déjà beaucoup de chose ?

Elle me regarda d'un air un peu troublé avant de reprendre le dialogue :

-Bah enfaite, je n'ai que quelque mois…

Je cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de lui crié :

-Mais tu es plus jeune que moi !

-Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'un Bébé Pokémon pourtant, continua Nayru.

-C'est simple, laissez-moi juste vous expliquer comment naisse les Celebi.

Elle commença par s'éclaircir la voix avant de commencer son monologue :

-Depuis l'aube des temps, ou devrais-je dire depuis le début du temps quand Dialga le Pokémon gérant et créateur du temps apparue, l'Onde du Temps traverse toutes les époques, elle symbolise le présent, son tracé représente le passé et le chemin encore inexploré devant lui représente le futur, voyez-vous parfois l'Onde du Temps peut avoir ce qui s'appelle une Éruption Temporel, quand cela se produit l'Onde du Temps expulse une grande quantité d'énergie, et dans cette énergie expulsé il y a plusieurs partis de l'Onde du Temps qui ont gagné leurs propres indépendances au fil du temps, et je pense que vous avez compris que ces partie de l'Onde du Temps indépendante sont les Celebi, quand un Celebi voyage dans le temps il ne fait que traverser le tracé de l'Onde du Temps, moi je n'ai pris mon indépendance qu'il y a quelque mois.

-Whoa ! Dis-je des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est fantastique !

-C'est vrai que c'est un intéressant cours d'histoire, ajouta sérieusement Nayru.

-T'es un peu une rabat-joie toi, lui dit Névi un peu blasé.

-Ne lui en veut pas, lui dis-je. Elle n'en à pas l'aire, mais c'est elle la plus vieille d'entre nous.

Névi fut surpris, alors que Nayru me lança un regard noire en me disant :

-Tu aura put dire "la plus âgée" ou "la plus grande", non il a fallut que tu dise "vieille".

-Désolé, m'excuse-je. Mais c'est vrai vue que tu es capable d'évoluer en Maskadra, même si tu ne le veut pas… Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas enfaite ?

-Bon, je vais vous expliquez, nous dit Nayru. En Faite la raison est toute simple si jamais j'évolue en Maskadra je ne pourrais jamais plus aller dans l'eau, et je refuse cela, la nage c'est toute ma vie, mais mon grand frère fermé d'esprit comme il est, il ne me comprend pas que je veuille juste resté une simple Arakdo, je n'es pas l'envie de partir dans les cieux comme eux, les étendu d'eau me convient amplement.

-C'EST TROP TRISTE !, nous dîmes moi et Névi en une synchronisation parfaite avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, ça va, dit Nayru en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un silence des quelques secondes avant que l'on rit ensemble, et que Névi me dise :

-Maintenant c'est à ton tour Piphi de nous raconter ton histoire.

-D'accord, lui répondis-je. Vous voulez que je vous parle de quoi ?

-Alors pas le fait que les humains te comprenne, non ça Nayru m'en a déjà parlé, alors quoi voyons, le fait que tu sois plus forte que la moyenne des Pichu ? Non, je ne pense pas que tu le sais toi-même, pas vrais… Alors eu voyons, je sais comment tu as rencontré Évan et pourquoi vous poursuivez cette Darker Team ?

-Ils ont tué ma famille et mes amis… Lui répondis-je froidement

-Ils ont quoi ?

-La Darker Team à tuer tous ceux qui vivaient dans la forêt ou je vivais, continuais-je sur le même ton. Mais quand je parti chercher de l'aide je suis tombé sur la famille d'Évan, lui, sa sœur et sa mère, ils ont débarrassé la forêt de la Darker Team, quand ils furent partis j'allais rester seul dans la forêt, mais Évan me proposa de l'accompagner, j'ai accepté et nous voyageons désormais ensemble.

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues, alors que Nayru et Névi me réconfortait comme elle, après quelque minutes je me suis repris, juste à temps car la porte de la salle de bain commençait à s'ouvrir.

PDV Évan :

Je sorti de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillé, je m'étais déjà mit en tenu pour dormir, un short noir et mon tee-shirt blanc de la veille, et avait plié mes vêtements pour qu'il soit prêt pour demain, j'avais encore mon Méga-Bracelet a mon poignet, mais je l'avais bien évidemment enlevé pour prendre ma douche, je rappela Nayru et Névi dans leurs pokéballs respective, je déposa mes vêtements sur coins du lit non occupé, j'éteignis la lumière, et alla m'allonger alors que Piphi fonça dans l'un des oreillers pour s'y enfouir et s'endormir confortablement.

J'observe le plafond blanc plongé dans l'obscurité en me disant :

-Ce type là en rival, je n'aurais pas tombé sur plus agaçant, mais c'est très bien comme ça, car je pourrais enfin le remettre à sa place.

Je m'endormis cette idée en tête.

Le lendemain matin je leva à la première lueur du jour, ce qui réveilla Piphi en sursaut, tant mieux comme ça elle ne va pas prendre 30 ans à se réveiller.

Je me changea, veste, tee-shirt, pantalon, chaussure, tout était fin près, je récupère mes pokéballs sur la table de chevet ainsi que mon portable que je débranche et mon Pokédex, je prend sac, je refis monter Piphi sur mon épaule et je quitta ma chambre d'un pas rapide.

Piphi me demanda de ralentir un peu car elle était vraiment pas réveillé, je m'arrêta et la caressa :

-Désolé, je suis ultra pressé, entre le combat d'arène et le fait que la Darker Team soit dans cette ville on a beaucoup à faire.

-Je sais, me répondit-elle encore à moitié endormi. Mais il faut que l'on se concentre, car là c'est l'heure de manger !

Je rigola, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'avais faim, et qu'on irait nulle part si on fonce le ventre vide, je me dirigea vers le l'aire de restauration, je pris a mangé pour moi et mes Pokémons, une baie Sitrus pour Piphi, une baie Oran pour Nayru et Névi a choisi une Baie Prine qui est de forme plus ou moins sphérique et de couleurs vertes, on mangea tranquillement, enfin moi et Nayru car Piphi et Névi avait déjà finis, jusqu'à ce que la personne que j'aurais aimé ne pas voir aujourd'hui appart à l'arène débarque :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, lui dis-je déjà agacé.

-Rien à part te rappeler notre défi, Monstre., Me dit-il d'un ton narquois. J'espère que tu ne compte pas te défiler.

-Je contait affronter l'arène de base, que tu sois présent ou non. Mentis-je

Il parti, il était vraiment juste venu pour m'énerver, mais avant de partir il me dit :

-Au faite, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais le pond entre Vestigion et la forêt a été grandement détruit pendant la nuit.

-T''inquiète pas, je sais totalement ce qui arrive à ce pont, me dis-je en lançant un regard à Nayru entrain de finir sa baie. J'en suis en partie responsable.

J'avais terminé de manger et Nayru aussi, je débarrassa la table et rappela, Nayru et Névi dans leur pokéball, Piphi remonta sur mon épaule, et je me rendis à la sortie du Centre Pokémon, non sans saluer l'Infirmière Joëlle, et devinez qui m'attendais à la sortie.

-Alors prêt pour notre défi, Monstre.

-T'aurais pas pu m'attendre à l'arène directement, lui dis-je d'un ton entre l'énervement et l'agacement tout en me massant les tempes d'une seule main.

-Justement je n'avais pas envie de t'attendre pendant des heurs là-bas, car tu te serais perdu avec ton sens de l'orientation négatif.

Je soupira et on parti pour l'arène, le chemin fut silencieux, on avait ni l'un ni l'autre envie de se parler, l'atmosphère entre nous était lourde et je pense que les quelques passants que nous croisions devais eu aussi la ressentir.

La ville de Vestigion ressemblait à une version plus grande de Bourg-Croquis, plus de maison, certaine plus grande, il y avait même plusieurs immeubles, et surtout le bâtiment vers lequel nous nous rendions, l'arène, c'était un grand bâtiment de forme circulaire de couleurs majoritairement bleu pâle, mais avec un toit rose, un emblème de pokéball était affiché sur la façade, mais ce qui était surtout visible sur c'est qu'il était recouvert de végétation.

Nous arrivons devant les porte en verre de l'arène, une jeune femme semblait gardé l'entré, elle avait la peau pâle, de long cheveux rose pâle et de grand yeux bleu, elle portait un kimono noir et blanc avec des motifs de fleurs, la femme nous demanda d'une voix très calme :

-Vous êtes venu pour défier l'arène, pas vrai ?

On acquiesça, et elle nous répondit :

-Vous avez de la chance elle vient d'arriver donc vous êtes les premiers combat de la journée donc vous pourrez l'affronter tout les deux chacun votre tour. Ah et au faite je m'appelle Jane, je suis chargé des entrés, je m'occupe aussi des Pokémons après les combats. Veuillez me suivre.

On rentra, en suivant Jane, dans l'arène, l'intérieur était identique à celle de Charbourg sauf qu'ici la couleur principale est le vert pâle, et que l'endroit était envahi de végétation.

Une jeune femme était présente, elle avait une peau claire, des cheveux roux avec une coupe au carré, et des yeux orange, elle portait un bandana noir dans ses cheveux, un poncho vert foncé sur un tee-shirt noir, un short orange avec une ceinture noir et des bottes vertes. Jane s'approcha d'elle en lui disant :

-Madame Flo, des challengers viennent d'arriver., Dit-elle en nous désignant.

Donc c'est elle Flo. Elle se tourna vers nous en souriant :

-Super, un bon combat dès le matin ça met en forme pour la journée !

Elle marqua une pause dans son excitation et nous demanda :

-Au faite, c'est lequel de vous deux que je dois affronter.

-Et bah, lui répondis-je un peu décontenancé. Nous deux.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, avant de reprendre :

-C'est encore mieux ! Deux combats en une journée ! Au faite lequel de vous deux je vais affronter en premier.

Elle ferma les yeux, et pris grande inspiration.

-Cela sera toi !

Elle pointait Edern avec son doigt.

-Mon instinct me dit que je dois commencer par toi !, Dit-elle sur d'elle. Au faite on a oublié de se présenter, je suis Flo, championne de Vestigion et vous.

-Moi c'est Edern, commença mon rival.

-Et moi c'est Évan. Concluais-je

-Bon, maintenant que c'est fait suivez jusqu'à la zone de combat., Dit-elle en emboitant le pas.

On la suivis jusqu'à une salle ressemblant beaucoup à celle où j'avais affronté Pierrick, sauf au lieu du rose la salle était verte pâle, et que le terrain n'était pas rocheux mais était semblable à un petit coin de forêt.

Jane se plaça en tant qu'arbitre, Flo alla à sa place de championne et Edern se mit à sa place de challenger, tant dit que moi m'installe dans le tribune avec Piphi pour observer le match.

Jane annonça les règle du combat :

-Dans ce combat qui opposera le challenger Edern à notre championne, les règles seront les suivantes, les deux dresseurs ne pourront utiliser que 3 Pokémon, le challenger sera le seul à pouvoir changer de Pokémon durant l'affrontement, le combat prendra fin si l'un des deux dresseurs n'a plus de Pokémon apte au combat.

Flo saisit l'un de ses Pokéball qu'elle jeta sur le tira disant :

-Je commence, Ceribou à toi de jouer !

Le Pokémon qui apparue ressemblait à une grosse cerise adorable, avec deux petites pattes, des feuilles bien verte, une petit bouche et des petits yeux rouge foncé.

Je décida de le scanner grâce à mon Pokédex :

"Ceribou, le Pokémon Cerise. Il est de type Plante, tous les nutriments nécessaires à son évolution sont contenus dans cette petite boule. Plus il exposé au soleil, plus Ceribou rougit. On sait qu'il est sur le point d'évoluer quand la plus petite boule bourgeonne."

Edern saisit l'une de ses pokéballs, elle a un haut rouge avec une ligne de cercle jaune au centre gris foncé, de mémoir je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une Bis Ball :

-A toi Magby !

Le Pokémon qui sortit était une espèce de gros poussin rouge avec de nombreuse bosses sur la tête, avec un bec et un ventre jaune, deux griffes sur ses pattes inférieurs, et trois sur ses pattes supérieurs, ainsi qu'une petite queue.

Je le scanne lui aussi avec mon Pokédex :

"Magby, le Pokémon Charbon. Il est de type Feu, Magby a dans son corps une substance qui ressemble au magma et qui lui permet de cracher du feu."

-Je vois, dit Flo d'un ton bien plus sérieux que tout à l'heurs. Tu commence par un Pokémon de type Feu, mais ne crois pas que cela sera si simple avec moi ! Ceribou lance Roulade !

Le Pokémon Cerise se roula en boule et fonça sur son adversaire

-Esquive, cria Edern à son Pokémon. Et lance Flammèche !

Le Magby esquiva l'attaque du Ceribou en faisant un petit saut sur le côté avant de cracher une nuée de petite boule de feu qui frappèrent le violemment le Pokémon Plante qui fut propulsé avec force en arrière, il arriva à atterrir sur ses pattes.

\- ! Cria rapidement Flo à son Pokémon

Le Ceribou généra une grosse boule d'énergie blanche, qu'il tira à grande vitesse sur le Magby qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, il fut propulsé avec force en arrière contre un arbre.

-MAGBY ! Cria inquiet son dresseur

Le Pokémon se releva difficilement, il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, mais semblait toujours prêt à en découdre.

-Tu semble toujours près au combat, lui dit-il rassuré. Donc lance ton attaque Brouillard !

Le Pokémon Feu crache un épais nuage de fumé noir opaque sur la zone de combat, empêchant de voir les pokémons.

-Dégage la fumé, cria la championne à son Pokémon. Avec ton attaque Zenith !

Au milieu du nuage de fumé une boule de lumière commençait à briller intensément, avant d'être tiré vers le ciel, augmentant la force du soleil qui tapait vraiment fort désormais, tout en dégageant la fumée autour du Ceribou, mais il y a un autre Pokémon proche de lui :

-Magby finis-le avec Poing de Feu !

Le Pokémon Feu enveloppa son poing de flamme ardente avant d'asséné un puissant coup au Pokémon Plante, qui se prit l'attaque, il s'écroula au sol K.O.

Flo rappela son Pokémon dans sa pokéball en le félicitant à travers de cette dernière, puis elle tourna son regard vers son adversaire :

-Tu es doué, j'aimerais savoir tu as combien de badge ?

-Vous êtes pas supposé posé cet question avant le combat ?

Elle se gratta l'arrière gêner :

-J'ai oublié…

-Sérieusement, soupira-t-il. Mais pour vous répondre je ne possède qu'un seul badge.

Elle sortit une de ses pokéball :

-Bien, donc on peut continuer, dit-elle en jetant sa pokéball. Tortipouss je compte sur toi.

Le Pokémon qui apparut était une tortue vert clair à la machoir, au tour des yeux et aux bout des pattes jaunes, des yeux gris foncé, une carapace marron et une petite pousse sur le haut de la tête.

Je le scanne avec mon Pokédex :

"Tortipouss. Le Pokémon Minifeuille. Il est de type Plante . Sa carapace est faite de terre et se rigidifie au contact de l'eau."

-Tortipouss tire ton attaque Lance-Soleil !

La Tortue végétale acumula l'énergie solaire dans sa gueule qu'il tira en un puissant rayon sur le Pokémon le canard de feu qui n'était plus en état de l'esquiver, il se prit la puissante attaque et fut propulsé contre l'une des parois de l'arène causant une énorme fissure, le Pokémon quand a lui tomba au sol, K.O.

Edern se précipita vers son Pokémon :

-Magby ça va ?!

-Mag.. By… Marmonna faiblement.

Il le rappela dans sa Bis Ball, en le félicitant. Il sorti une pokéball classique, et se tourna vers Flo et la jeta sur le terrain.

-A toi de jouer, Marisson !

Le Pokémon qui apparut était une petite marmotte bipède de couleurs marron, avec deux longues griffes à chaque patte, des bras plus foncé, et il porte une sorte de bogue verte sur sa tête qui s'étant sur son dos.

Je scanne le Pokémon avec mon Pokédex :

"Marisson, le Pokémon Bogue, il est de Plante. Marisson peut matricer les épines sur sa tête et les rendre si dures et aiguisées qu'elles peuvent même transpercer la pierre."

-Un Marisson, pensais-je. C'est donc lui qu'il a choisi comme premier Pokémon.

-Marisson use de ton attaque Dard-Nuée ! Cria Edern à son Pokémon.

Les épines de la bogue du Pokémon Plante commence à luire en vert, avant que cet lueurs soit propulsé en plusieurs projectiles blancs entouré d'une aura vert qui fondèrent à grande vitesse vers le Pokémon Tortue, ce qui le propulsa en arrière, mais il arriva non-sans mal à atterrir sur ses pattes.

-Tes Pokémons semble bien entraîné, lui dit impressionné la championne. Mais les miens le sont encore plus, pas vrais Tortipouss montre lui ton attaque Puissance Cachée

Le Pokémon Minifeuille accumula dans sa gueule une énergie blanchâtre avec une légère teinte rouge, avant qu'il ne la tire une boule d'énergie qui fonça vers le Pokémon Bogue.

-Marisson bloque là !

Le Pokémon suivie l'indication de son dresseur, il croisa ses pattes supérieur pour tenter de bloquer l'attaque qui lui explosa au visage dans une déflagration d'énergie des même couleurs que le projectile, l'explosion de l'attaque projeta un épais nuage de fumé, de poussière et de terre.

Piphi avait observé l'attaque du Tortipouss d'un air surpris :

-Il y a un problème, lui demandais-je

-Cette attaque, c'est Puissance Cachée, me répondit-elle doucement pour ne pas être trop entendu. Ma sœur la maitrisait aussi, sauf qu'elle était différente.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle était plus d'une couleurs vertes.

-Étrange

Pendant que l'on discutait, le Marisson était sorti du nuage de poussière et avait lancé une nouvelle attaque Dard-Nuée qui frappa violemment la tortue végétal, qui avait répliqué avec une autre attaque Puissance Cachée, que cet fois-ci fut esquivé avec facilité, puis arriva l'attaque qui conclut cette partie de l'affrontement, une attaque Dard-Nuée qui arriva à une grande vitesse sur le Tortipouss qui ne put que tenté d'y résisté avec une attaque Repli, mais cela ne servit à rien, il s'écroula au sol K.O.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, dit la championne à son Pokémon avant de le rappeler dans sa pokéball puis elle se tourna vers son adversaire. Tu es un bon dresseur, tes Pokémon semble avoir confiance en toi, et ne se laisse pas facilement a battre, désormais il faut que tu me montre à quel point tu es déterminé à remporter mon badge !

Elle sorti sa dernière pokéball et la jeta sur le terrain, avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Empiflor je compte sur toi !

Le Pokémon qui apparue était une énorme plante jaune de forme ovale parsemé de tache plus foncé, il a deux feuilles qui semblent lui servir de bras, et une autre qui recouvre ce qui semble lui servir de bouche, et a cet feuille est attaché une tige avec au bout un dard jaune.

Je décida de faire un nouveau scanne avec mon Pokédex :

"Empiflor, le Pokémon Carnivore. Il est de type Plante et Poison. Il attire ses proies avec une odeur de miel et les avale tout entières. Il les digère en un jour seulement, les os y compris."

Gloque…

-Empiflor lance ta Bombe Beurk ! Cria la championne à son Pokémon

Ce dernier emplie sa grande mâchoire d'une boue visqueuse et puante qu'il cracha en un projectile qui fonça en direction de son adversaire, qui tenta instinctivement d'esquivé l'attaque mais sans succès, il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et fut propulsé en arrière à grand vitesse avant de se prendre un arbre, il tenta de se relever avec difficulté, son visage était marqué d'une teinte violette, il était empoisonné.

-Marisson ça va ?, Demanda Edern à son Pokémon.

-Ma.. Ri… Marisson !, répondit ce dernier faiblement avec détermination.

-Alors utilise tes dernières force avec une attaque Dard-Nuée !

Les épines du Marisson se mire à luire énormément avant de tirer des projectiles bien plus imposant que les derniers qui foncèrent à grande vitesse sur l'adversaire et le frappa violemment, il recula d'un bon mètre, mais après cet ultime attaque Marisson s'écroula au sol vidé de ses forces par son attaque et était désormais déclaré hors-combat, il fut rappelé par son dresseur dans sa pokéball et félicité dans le même temps.

Edern sorti son ultime pokéball, une blanche à la séparation rouge, on appelle les pokéballs de ce type, une Honor Ball, il la jeta sur le terrain.

-Je compte sur toi, Sonistrelle !

Le Pokémon qui sortie était une sorte de chauve souris verte et noir aux yeux dorées, avec de la fourrures de couleurs gris foncé, et avec deux grosses oreilles ressemblant à des enceintes.

Je décida une énième fois de faire un scanne avec mon Pokédex :

"Sonistrelle, le Pokémon Ondes. Il est de type Vol et Dragon. Sonistrelle peut causer des dégâts et créer des problèmes d'ouïe chez son adversaire en émettant des ondes de différentes fréquences."

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, l'illustration de ce Pokémon sur l'interface du PokéDex n'avait pas les même couleurs, c'était donc un shiny.

-Sonistrelle use de ton attaque Lame d'Air !, Cria le Dresseur à son Pokémon.

Ce dernier projeta des disques d'air compressé en forme de scie circulaire, qui foncèrent et tailladèrent le Pokémon Plante adversaire.

-Protège-toi grâce à tes Fouets Lianes !, Lança la Championne.

Le Pokémon Carnivore fit jaillir de derrière ses feuilles et tenta de repoussé les attaque en vain, elles furent coupées net par ses attaques.

-Maintenant enchaine avec Ultrason !, Continua le challenger.

Le Pokémon Ondes fit retentir de par ses oreilles un bruit strident qui semble fortement troublé par l'onde sonore.

Un mouvement incontrôlé du Pokémon Carnivore le poussa à se donner un puissant coup avec sa liane affublé d'un énorme dard.

-Finissons-en avec Acrobatie !, Cria déterminer Edern.

Le Pokémon vert et noir fonça à grande vitesse et attaque avec rapidité son adversaire avec ses pattes qui brillaient d'une teinte blanche, jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon Carnivore s'écroule au sol, K.O.

Jane montra du bras Edern en disant :

-Empiflor n'est plus en état de combattre, Edern le challenger est décerné vainqueur de cet affrontement !

Les deux dresseurs rappelaient leurs Pokémon dans leurs pokéballs, avant de s'approcher et de se serrer la main comme signe de respect mutuelle, avant que la championne lui offre le badge de l'arène, je n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils disaient entre eux, je descendit des tribunes et m'approcha tandis que Jane parti avec les pokéballs de Flo et celle d'Edern pour aller les soigner.

La championne me fit signe d'approcher, je suivis l'indication de cette dernière et m'approcha.

-Alors, tu sera mon deuxième combat pour aujourd'hui, pas vrais, Me demanda la championne. J'aimerais savoir combien à tu de badges pour le moment ?

-J'en n'ai qu'un seul, lui répondis-je

Elle sorti trois nouvelles pokéballs et me dit :

-Je vais utiliser ces trois là, me dit-elle en souriant. Quand Jane sera de retour, nous pourrons commencer.

Peu de temps après Jane arriva, elle rendis leurs pokéballs à Flo et Edern, ce dernier monta dans les tribunes en me disant au passage avec un sourire narquois :

-Voyons comment tu te débrouille, Monstre.

Je me rendis dans la zone du challenger et la championne retourna dans la sienne, je saisi la Scuba Ball de Nayru et me prépara pendant Jane énonça les règles qui était les même que celle qu'avait reçu Edern, quand elle eu finit Flo sorti une pokéball en disant :

-Que le combat commence !, Avec un ton surexcité. Cacnea à toi de jouer !

Elle jeta sa pokéball et le Pokémon qui en sortie était un petit Pokémon en forme d'un cactus rond munis de deux bras et deux pic en guise de patte, sa bouche était constitué de plusieurs troue noir, et ses yeux était pareille sauf que là des pupilles était visible à l'intérieur, et pour finir sa tête était coiffé d'une sorte de couronne jaune.

Je me munis de mon PokéDex pour le scanner, mais à peine je l'avais pointé avec l'appareil qu'il avait disparue, puis arriva des rires de la part de la championne.

-Ha ha ha, Cacnea arrête c'est pas le moment ! Ha ha ha !

En regardant la championne je me rendis compte que le Cacnea était entrain de lui caliné la tête, après un moment le Pokémon lâcha sa dresseuse.

Je scanne enfin le Pokémon :

"Le Pokémon Cactus. Il est de type Plante. Cacnea vit principalement dans les régions désertiques. Il attaque ses adversaires en utilisant ses bras couverts de piques comme des massues."

-Faudrait aussi ajouter qu'apparemment ils adorent faire des câlins à leurs dresseurs, pensais-je en souriant.

Je jeta la Scuba Ball sur le terrain en criant :

-Nayru à toi de jouer !

Quand elle sortit, elle commença directement par lancé plusieurs "Nay" à l'encontre du Cacnea, pour l'avertir de la situation de Piphi, le Cacnea fit un mouvement positif de la tête avant de se mettre en position de combat, ce que fit aussi Nayru.

-Cacnea commençons les hostilités avec Poing-Éclair !

Le Pokémon Cactus fonça sur mon araignée d'eau en faisant émaner de son poing est éclaire et en étant prêt à l'abattre sur sa cible.

-Nayru esquive avec Aqua-Jet !

Elle s'entoura d'un flot aquatique et recula rapidement en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque.

-Maintenant use de Survinsect ! Criai-je à Nayru.

De petits boule luisante de couleurs vert clair commençait à voltiger autour de la pointe de la Pokémon Maresurfeuse, avant de foncer et de frapper violemment le Pokémon Cactus.

-Bien joué, me joué nous félicita la championne. Il y a une très bonne alchimie entre toi et ton Pokémon.

-Merci, et vous n'avez encore rien vue, lui répondis-je.

-J'espère bien, continua Flo. Mais pour l'heur voyons si vous arriverez à tenir notre attaque Poing Dard !

Les poings de Cacnea brillait d'une lueur verte, les pointes semblait beaucoup plus aiguisée, Cacnea fonça à une grande vitesse et assez plusieurs coups à Nayru qui recula d'un bon mètre.

-Ça va Nayru ?, demandais-je légèrement inquiet.

Elle me répondit d'un "Nay" déterminé.

-Bon, donc contre attaque avec Survinsect !

Elle réitéra son attaque Survinsect, qui toucha encore une fois de plein le Cacnea.

-Finissons en avec Aqua-Jet !

Elle s'entoura à nouveau de son flot aquatique et fonça à grande vitesse sur son adversaire, le propulsant contre un arbre, avant que le Pokémon s'écroule au sol, K.O.

Flo rappela son Pokémon dans sa pokéball et le félicita de ce combat, je fit de même en rappelant Nayru, elle méritait de se reposer un peu.

-Tu te débrouille aussi bien que ton ami

Je serra les dents.

-Mais tu voir la force de mon prochain Pokémon, dit-elle en sortant et jetant une nouvelle pokéball. À toi de jouer Herbizarre !

Le pokémon qui apparut était une grosse grenouille bleu vert avec une fleur refermé sur elle même de couleurs rose sur le dos avec quatre grande feuille, ses yeux était rouge.

Je le scanne avec mon PokéDex :

"Herbizarre, Pokémon Graine. Il est de type Plante et Poison. Forme évoluée de Bulbizarre. Le bulbe qu'il porte sur son dos absorbe sa nourriture et s'ouvre en une très grande fleur."

-Bien, Piphi sur ce coup je compte sur toi !

Elle se frappa le poing dans sa paume en disant : "Chu Chu" de détermination.

Elle sauta de mon épaule pour se rendre sur le champ de bataille.

-Herbizarre Tranch'Herbe !

Sans attendre le Pokémon Graine tira des feuille tranchante comme des lames de rasoir en direction de Piphi.

-Grille-les avec ton attaque Éclair !

Elle fit sortir une gerbe d'énergie électrique que ses joues qui calcinaire les feuilles.

-Vive-Attaque !

Elle courue à pleine vitesse en direction de la Grenouille végétal.

-Herbizarre contre avec Fouet Liane !

Il fit jaillir de derrière ses feuilles deux longues liannes qui saisir Piphi dans sa course :

-Jette-la au loin !

L'Herbizarre s'exécuta et catapulta ma sourie électrique contre un arbre, elle s'écroula le long de ce dernier, mais se releva tout de même avec une expression pleine de détermination et de rage sur le visage.

Puis quelque chose se passa, un fort ensoleillement commença à pénétrer le champ de bataille.

-Parfait, dit la Championne d'un ton près à tout donné. Herbizarre use de Lance Soleil !

La fleurs sur le dos du Pokémon Plante commença à absorber rapidement les rayons du soleil, qu'il tira en un puissant rayon de lumière qui frappa de plein fouet Piphi qui n'a pas put esquiver, un épais nuage de poussière et de terre s'était soulevé camouflant m'a protégé, je ne savais pas si elle allait bien, quand le nuage se dissipa je vit Piphi, au sol, mais quand Jane allait annoncé que Piphi était hors-combat, cette dernière se releva non-sans difficulté, un puissant courant électrique l'entourait pendant cet épreuve, mais elle y arriva, elle tenait à peine debout, elle respirait fortement, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

Entre ses petits patte quelque chose commençait à se généré, une petit boule d'énergie blanche avec quelque reflet bleu claire.

-Mais c'est…, dis-je surpris.

-Une Puissance Cachée !, me compléta la championne.

Piphi plaça ses deux pattes du même côté et dans son dos, et accumula l'énergie de l'attaque avant de ramener rapide ses deux pattes devant elle et de tirer le projectile à une grande vitesse contre l'Herbizarre, qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

-Herbizarre use de Méga-Sangsue !

-Piphi déchaîne ta Puissance Cachée !

Les deux Pokémon lancèrent leurs attaque, l'Herbizarre fit jaillir de sa fleurs un véritable vortex vert qui fonça vers Piphi.

Les deux attaques se repoussent l'une l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le tourbillon se fasse transpercé par le projectile et alla frapper de pleins fouet l'Herbizarre.

-Et maintenant montre lui la force de ton Tonnerre !

Les joues de Piphi commençait à faire crépiter des éclairs puissants avant qu'elle se donne avec ses pattes un coup sec dessus libérant la puissance électrique contenue dans ses joues et qui fonça et foudroya le pauvre Pokémon Graine, qui s'écroula au sol K.O.

Flo le rappela et le félicita et moi je demanda à Piphi revenir, elle ne tiendrais pas longtemps contre un autre adversaire vue son était, quand elle fut de retour sur mon épaule je la caresse et la félicite.

-Il faut dire que ta Pichu est plutôt tenace, me dit la championne. Par contre j'espère que tu es près pour te confronter à ton défi final dans cet arène.

Elle sorti son ultime pokéball qu'elle jeta sur le terrain en disant :

-À toi de jouer, Roserade !

Ce Pokémon était bipède de couleurs majoritairement dans les ton vert, une longue cape de feuille était dans son dos, ses pattes supérieurs était des rose, l'une rouge et l'autre bleu, ses yeux était rouge surmonté de sourcille jaune, et sa coiffe était une rose blanche.

Je scanne, pour la dernière fois dans cette arène, le Pokémon qui se tenait en face, avec l'aide de mon PokéDex :

"Roserade. Le Pokémon Bouquet. Il est de type Plante et Poison. Roserade est la forme évoluée de Rosélia. Il attire ses ennemis grâce à son parfum enivrant et ses attaques sont toujours élé Pokémon Bouquet. Roserade utilise son délicieux parfum pour attirer ses proies qu'elle pique ensuite avec ses épines."

Je sortie ma Faiblo Ball que je jeta sur le terrain en disant :

-Névi je compte sur toi pour finir ce combat !

La petit fée de la forêt sortis, elle voltigeait un peu partout, et observait les lieux curieuse.

-Euh, Névi le combat, lui dis-je un peu blasé.

Elle redescendit et fit face à son adversaire, elle l'observa avant de se tourner de moi et de levé son pouce en l'air pour me dire "ok"

-C'est bon vous êtes prêt ?, Nous demanda la championne légèrement circonspect.

-Oui, t'en fait pas.

-Ok, donc je commence les hostilités, Roserade lance Ball'Ombre !

Une boule d'énergie obscure se généra au bout des pétales rose de Roserade, que le Pokémon propulsa vers Celebi.

-Névi contre avec Choc Mental !

Les yeux de ma fée des forêts se mirent à luire d'une couleurs bleu claires, puis elle propulsa avec ses pattes supérieur plusieurs ondes psychiques violacé, les ondes frappèrent à plusieurs reprises la boule énergétique qui explosa dans un nuage de vapeur sombre.

-Roserade Dard-Nuée !

À travers la vapeur les projectiles de Dard-Nuée, tout en faisant se dissiper cette dernière, Névi était blessé de toute part à cause de l'attaque, mais elle tenait le coup.

-Névi répond à cet attaque un Choc-Mental !

Elle refit son attaque, mais cet fois elle était plus rapide et frappa de plein fouet Roserade qui recula d'un demi-mètre.

-Roserade Éco-Sphère !

Cet fois le Pokémon Bouquet généra avec l'aide de sa pleur bleu une boule d'énergie verte qu'il tira sur Névi.

-Contre avec Feuille Magik !

Névi tira une série de feuilles aiguisé et verte luisante, elles rentrèrent rapidement en contacte avec l'Éco-Sphère qu'elles traversèrent, avant d'atteindre Roserade, qui bloque le coup en croisant les bras.

-Maintenant utilise à nouveau Choc-Mental !

L'attaque frappa sa cible de plein fouet, qui commençait à tituber, la prochain attaque sera la bonne.

-Roserade lance une Ball'Ombre pleine puissance !

Le Pokémon Bouquet unis ses deux fleurs pour générer une Ball'Ombre bien plus grosse que la dernière, qu'il projeta sur Névi

-C'est le moment où jamais Névi, utilise toute la puissance de ton Choc-Mental !

Névi concentra son énergie psychique de plus en plus, mais quand elle la libéra pour contrer la Ball'Ombre, c'était différent de ses autre Choc-Mental, les ondes était plus vive et régulière, cela voulait dire que cela n'était plus une simple attaque Choc-Mental, mais que c'était devenu une attaque Psyko !

Les attaques se repoussent l'une l'autre avant que le Psyko recouvre la Ball'Ombre d'une aura bleuté, l'immobilisant.

-Névi use de Psyko pour renvoyer la Ball'Ombre à son propriétaire, dis-je le sourire au lèvre.

L'attaque commençait à foncer dans la direction de son créateur, alors que ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

-Roserade contre avec Lance-Soleil !

Roserade se reprit et accumule l'énergie solaire dans chacun de ses pétales, et tira cet énergie en un rayon qui tenta de contrer sa propre attaque.

-Vas-y Névi !, L'encourageais-je.

Elle concentra toutes ses forces pour repousser l'attaque sur Roserade, qui peu à peu poser un genou au sol.

L'énergie solaire ne suffit pas, et le Pokémon Bouquet se prit de plein fouet sa propre attaque, un épais nuage sombre se souleva, quand il disparue dans le vent, on put constater de la défaite de Roserade qui était K.O.

Jane leva son bras dans ma direction en disant :

-Roserade n'est plus en état de combattre, Évan le challenger est décerné vainqueur de cet affrontement !

Moi et Flo rappelons nos Pokémon dans leurs pokéballs, et allons au centre du terrain, Jane nous demanda de lui confier nos Pokémon qui on combattu pour qu'elle les soignes, nous lui passons avant qu'elle ne parte pour leurs appliqué des soins.

Flo me tendis la main, que je saisi dans une poigné de main :

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, me dit elle en souriant. C'est rare que fasse un si bon combat, alors deux en une journée c'était formidable.

-Merci, mais ses surtouts mes Pokémons qu'on donné tout ce qu'il pouvait que se sont surpassé, lui répondis-je légèrement gêné.

-Faut te rabaissé, dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux en posant ses poing contre son bassin. Dans un combat le dresseur et son Pokémon ne font qu'un, tes Pokémon croient en toi, c'est pour toi qu'ils se surpassent, Piphi et Névi ont maîtrisé Puissance Cachée pour l'une et Psyko pour l'autre car elle croit en toi et ne veulent pas te décevoir, mais si tu ne crois pas suffisamment en toi tu risque de perdre.

-Je... , tentais-je avant de reprendre. Vous avez raison, parfois je pense que ce ne sont que les Pokémons qui combattent en oubliant le dresseur.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et me sourit en disant :

-T'inquiète pas, toi et ton ami vous serez un jour de grand dresseurs, croyez-moi.

-On est pas ami, dit Edern en arrivant.

Flo fut un peu déstabilisé :

-Heins ? demanda-t-elle.

Il me lança un sourir narquoi et continua :

-Lui et moi on est pas amis, si on a décidé de vous affrontez tous les jours aujourd'hui, c'est car je lui est lancé un défi, un défi pour savoir qui de nous deux est le meilleurs.

Je soupira, avant d'entendre Jane arrivé :

-Vos Pokémon sont en super forme, j'espère que je n'ai pas pris trop de temps.

Elle rendis à moi et à Flo nos Pokémon, Piphi me sauta directement sur l'épaule, et lança un regard noir à Edern.

-Bon, maintenant j'ai une question à vous posez, continua Edern à l'intention de la championne. Qui de nous deux a été le meilleurs ?

Piphi fit crépiter ses joues et serra des dents en laçant un "PIII" qui même si pour elle ne veut rien dire, reflétait parfaitement son sentiment, je la caresse pour qu'elle se calme, elle stoppa l'activité de ses joues et elle se tourna vers moi en disant au doucement pour que je sois le seul à l'entre.

-Je l'aime vraiment pas ce type.

Je me retenu de lui répondre un "C'est réciproque"

-Bon, dit la championne en claquant des mains. Dans ses deux combats, le meilleurs a été, vous deux !

-Vous êtes sérieuse là ?, demanda Edern incrédule.

-Vous avez été tous les deux tout aussi bon dresseur, continua la championne sérieusement. Vous avez tout deux été à l'écoute de vos Pokémon, vous avez tous deux réussis à vous adapter à la situation et vous avez tous deux remportés votre match, donc égalité.

Il soupira en lâchant un "Bon d'accord" avant de partir en disant :

-La prochaine fois que je te croise, Monstre, je te défait en combat et là on verra qui sera le meilleur.

Il quitta l'arène tandis que je soupirai d'exaspération, avant que je me tourne à nouveau vers la championne.

-Bon où j'en était déjà, commença-t-elle. Ah oui, tu m'a battu, donc tu mérite amplement ce badge Forêt.

Le badge était composé de 3 losanges vert avec un contour bleu argenté qui remontait sur le vert comme la tige d'une feuille d'arbre, je pris mon étui à badge dans mon sac et ajouta celui-la à ma petite collection, avant de ranger l'étui dans mon sac.

-Je vous remercie pour ce combat et ce badge, mais est-ce que je peux vous posez une question ?

-Ah oui quoi donc ?, Me demanda-t-elle curieuse de ma question.

-J'aimerais ce que vous savez sur une dénommé Darker Team.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle entendu ce nom :

-Que… Que veux-tu savoir sur eux ?

-Où sont-ils ?

-Pourquoi savoir ça ?

-Je compte les arrêtés, j'en ai fait la promesse !

Elle me fit un petit sourire légèrement triste et me dit :

-Je vais te dire où ils sont, me dit-elle avec une voix plutôt triste, mais promet moi de venger les victimes qui laisse dans leurs sillages.

-Je vous le promet, lui dis-je déterminé.

-Bien, donc écoute ils ont une base dans cette ville, ils sont dans un grand bâtiment violet qui est au nord-est de la ville, tu ne peux pas la manquer,

-D'accord, merci du renseignement.

Je parti de l'arène disant à Flo :

-Ne vous promet de venger vos Pokémon pour vous.

-Mais comment a tu… C'était donc si évident.

-Ouais, je soupira. C'était quoi les Pokémon qui vous on tuez ?

-Deux Rosélia, et un Tengalice.

-Ils seront vengé, je vous en fais la promesse.

Je quitta pour de bon l'arène d'un pas décidé en direction de la base de la Darker Team.


	12. Chapitre 11

PDV Évan :

Je marchais l'aire de rien dans la ville, cherchant le lieu que m'avait indiqué la championne de la ville, je me retrouva assez vite en face d'un grand bâtiment à la couleur violette sombre, les fenêtres était des vitres teinté, entouré de haie empêchant de voir l'intérieur, la seule entré était un portail en métal noir gardé par deux hommes musclé en costard et lunette noirs, il était équipé de trois Hyper Balls chacun, donc même si je voulais entrer en force avec l'aide de mes Pokémons ça aurait été peine perdu, je marcha devant l'aire de rien, tout en tentant de voir ce qu'il y a derrière le portail, j'arrive à distinguer quelque forme sombre et un peu dorée, cela semble correspondre au membre de ce groupe que j'ai vue jusqu'à présent.

Je commença à faire discrètement le tour du bâtiment, me faufilant le long des haies, je fit sortir Névi de sa Faiblo Ball :

-Névi, tu pourrais vérifier s'il y a personne de l'autre côté de cette haie.

Elle mit l'une de ses main sur son front tel un salut militaire comme pour dire "oui", elle s'envola et regarda discrètement derrière la haie, elle redescendit et me dit plusieurs "Celebi" que je demanda à Piphi de traduire :

-Elle dit qu'il n'y a personne.

-Super, dis-je en souriant.

Je fit cet fois sortir Nayru.

-Ok, maintenant Nayru j'aurais besoin que tu utilise Survinsect sur cet haie.

Elle projeta ses petits projectiles vert qui déchiquètent la haie et laissa un passage assez large pour que je puisse y passer accroupi.

-Bravo, Nayru.

Elle semblait fière d'elle, je fit une petit caresse à elle et Névi avant de les rappeler dans leurs pokéballs.

Je passa par l'entré improvisé, j'observe quand même les alentours au cas où un des membres passe par là, le chemin était libre, je sortit de sous la haie, Piphi passa à son tour.

-On fait quoi maintenant, me demanda cet dernière.

Je lui pointa quelque chose en hauteurs que j'avais remarquées plutôt, une échelle de sortie de secours complètement rouillé, elle était attachée à un passerelle, normalement ce genre d'installation permet de quitter un bâtiment en cas d'incendie, mais là cela va être notre porte d'entré.

-Piphi il faut que tu lances Éclair sur les engrenages de l'échelle.

Elle s'exécuta, elle fit crépiter des étincelles de ses joues et projeta un flot électrique sur l'échelle, les boulons qui maintenaient les engrenages se propulsent hors de ses dernier, qui se mirent à tourner rapidement sans plus rien pour les bloqués, l'échelle descendit rapidement et se planta avec force dans le sol.

-Bravo Piphi, la félicitais-je !

Elle grimpa rapidement sur mon épaule, tandis que je commençait à escaladé l'échelle, barreau après barreau, une fois sur la plateforme, je pris une grande inspiration, je passa discrètement sous les différentes fenêtres, évitant que ceux à l'intérieur remarque ma présence, montant en prenant les autres échelles pour arriver à des plateformes plus élevé, cela fonctionna pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la fin des plateformes.

Pas qu'il y en avait plus, non je pouvait voir plus haut qu'il n'y en avait d'autre, le problèmes était que l'échelle n'était pas utilisable, pour une raison simple, quelqu'un l'avait fait fondre en grande partie, sûrement grâce à un puissant Pokémon de type Feu.

J'observais la fenêtre pour voir, malgré le quasi-non-opacité des vitres, s'il y avait du mouvement de l'autre côté, la réponse était que non, c'était plutôt calme.

Je décide donc enfin de rentrer, je libéra Nayru de sa Scuba Ball, et je demanda à cette dernière et à Piphi de lancé respectivement Pistolet à O pour l'araignée d'eau et Éclair pour la souris électrique.

Le jet d'eau et le flot d'électricité se concentrant sur la vitre commença doucement à la fissurer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise totalement.

Je félicitais celle qui avait réalisé cela, avant de commencer à rentrer prudemment avec ses deux là sur mes épaules, Nayru descendit une fois la vitre franchis.

Je commença donc à analyser le lieu, c'était une grand salle sombre, plusieurs machines était disposée, la seul source de lumière était la vitre brisé plutôt, je commença un peu à fouiller pour finir par trouver quelque feuille de papier, elle parlait d'un projet nommé : "Hyacinthæus Ymnus Rabide", qui était raccourci en l'abréviation H.Y.R, touts les sujets de ses test portait comme nom, l'abréviation du projet suivi d'un U entouré de deux tirait surement pour "Unité", après cela il y avait une série de lettres qu'il utilisait surement comme un système de numération, I pour 1, IV pour 4, X pour 10, L pour 50, cela allait jusqu'à 51 donc le dernier de la liste était "H.Y.R-U-LI", tout les autre nom était barré par un trait rouge suivit d'un simple mot "ECHEC", par contre le 51ème était suivi d'un petit mot en vert, "PROMETTEUR", je fouilla les feuilles pour voir qu'elle était ce projet H.Y.R, mais rien, je ne trouva rien.

Je décida donc de commencer à voir si je ne pouvait pas changer d'étage, en écoutant au sol j'entendis des personnes marché et parlé, cela voulait dire que je ne pourrait que monté, je chercha les escaliers que je trouva vite, je commença à les montés, tandis que Nayru restait toujours une marche derrière moi aux cas où quelqu'un arriverait dans mon dos, quand j'atteins le sommet des escaliers je trouva une nouvelle pièce, elle était tout aussi sombre, mais cette fois je trouva un interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, mais j'aurais surement préféré, pour moi et mes deux Pokémon sortie, que la pièce soit toujours dans le noir, cet pièce avait ses murs recouvert de plusieurs cage de différente taille, sur le dessus de chacune d'entre elle il y avait gravé les numéros que j'avais vus sur les rapports du projet H.Y.R, en regardant à l'intérieur on pouvait voir qu'elle était vide, mais il y avait aussi de grosse trace rougeâtre dans chacune d'entre elle, l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cages était horrible, l'odeur métallique du sang, je commençait avancer rapidement vers le fond de la salle, Piphi avait fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir cela, tant dis que Nayru fonça avec Aqua-Jet pour atteindre le bout de la pièce le plus vite possible, une fois rendu au second escalier je me posa contre un mur, et respira profondément :

-Ses types sont pas que des tueurs, ce sont de vrais monstre, dis-je exténué de ma course. 50… Il y avait 50 Pokémons qui ont été tué ici…

Piphi se blottit contre mon visage et Nayru contre ma jambe :

-Nay, Naynay ?

-Je sais pas…

-Nay Nay, Nay Nay !

-Oui, t'a raison, c'est pour ça qu'on est là !

Je leur lança un regard et leurs demanda :

-Vous parlez de quoi vous deux ?

-Nayru me demandais si je pense qu'on va y arriver, sauf que j'en sais rien, et après ma dit qu'on s'en fout de ce que je crois et qu'il fallait se donner à fond pour les arrêtés !

Je leurs souris, et leurs dit :

-C'est vrai, ta raison Nayru, faut que l'on se dépasse pour arrêté ces taré !

Elle dit un "Nay" emplie de détermination, alors que Piphi frappa son poing dans sa paume montrant qu'elle était prête pour n'importe qu'elle combat, puis arriva un bruit :

-Incapable !

Cette voix venait de l'étage d'au-dessus, on prit rapidement, avec mes deux Pokémon sortie, les escaliers, je montais les marches deux par deux, avant d'arriver rapidement et exténué.

Ce que je put voir était un homme d'un certaine âge, témoignant sa barbe blanche et ses rides, il était entièrement chauve, avait de petit yeux au pupille brune, il portait des lunettes de vue à monture noir, une blouse qui était noir avec en dessous un tee-shirt rouge, un pantalon noir et des chaussures encore une fois noir mais avec quelque partie dorée.

Cet homme tenait dans sa main une sorte de fouet noir avec quelque piquant dorée et rouge, une sorte de courant électrique bleuâtre circulait entre les différents piquants à intervalle régulier.

Il faisait face à un Pokémon recouvert de blessure sanguinolente, il était blanc avec une coiffe verte munis de deux triangles rouges, je ne sortit pas mon PokéDex, déjà car j'était pas vraiment le moment-là mais aussi je savais quel était ce Pokémon, cela faisait mal de le voir, car c'était un des Pokémon que m'avait montré Meilu pendant un de ses appelé il y a quelque année, je me souviens encore de la conversation au mot près :

Le Visiophone de la maison sonnait, et ma mère m'avait appelé, je descendit les marche de l'escalier deux par deux tellement j'avais hâte de pouvoir lui parler, ma mère me mit sur siège devant l'écran du Visiophone et me donna le téléphone, l'écran affiche le visage claire de Meilu, ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux noirs mi-long avec sa broche en forme de diamant bleu.

Elle me souris, ce que fit en retour, on discuta un peu, elle parla de son dernier combat d'arène, en exagérant pas mal maintenant que j'y pense, et moi je lui parla des cours.

Puis quand l'appelle allait arriver à sa fin, elle sortie l'une ses PokéBalls, une rose avec une séparation bleu et des marques beiges, une Soins Ball, elle fit sortir ce Pokémon :

-Je te présente Lyf, m'avait-elle dit. C'est une Tarsal, elle est donc de type Psy et Fée, on dit que c'est le Pokémon Sentiment, et que ses deux triangles-là disait-elle en me les montants. Lui serve à décoder les sentiments humains.

J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux, à l'époque il fallait d'un rien pour ça.

-Woah !

Elle me souris et promis à l'époque que quand je serai dresseur on aurait un combat tout les deux, cet promesse par contre ne sera jamais tenu.

Puis l'appelle coupa, en même temps que se souvenir.

Pendant ce temps qui paru long, mais qui n'avait en réalité durée que 1 seconde, l'homme s'était retourné vers moi.

-Que me veux-tu, gamin, me dit-il avec sa voix de vieillard légèrement cancéreux. Et surtout comment tu es arrivé ici ?!

-Alors, commençais-je doucement pour mettre le ton. Comment je suis arrivé, tu cherchera, pour ce que je veux, alors pour toi j'aimerais que t'arrête de maltraiter ce pauvre petit Tarsal, et pour toute l'organisation dont tu fait partis je voudrais vous voir pourrir en enfer, mais je saurais me contenter de vous envoyer en prison.

Il sorti de sa blouse une pokéball bleu et rouge, une Super Ball qu'il jeta devant lui en disant :

-Tu es rien pour exiger quoi que ce soit ! À toi mon fidèle Ténéfix !

Le Pokémon qui apparut était un petit diablotin violet aux yeux en diamant, je sortit rapidement mon PokéDex pour faire scanne :

"Ténéfix, Le Pokémon Obscurité. Il est de type Ténèbres et Spectre. Les Ténéfix habitent en général dans de profondes cavernes et mangent des pierres. Ils se servent de leurs griffes pour creuser la terre."

Je rangea mon PokeDex dans ma poche et dit avec détermination :

-Nayru à toi !

Cette dernière passa de derrière à devant moi, faisant face à notre adversaire :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un stupide, et minable Arakdo pourrait vaincre mon Ténéfix.

-L'un de tes collègue à déjà fait l'erreur de la sous-estimé, et je suis sûr qu'il doit encore s'en souvenir.

-Cesse de palabre, Ténéfix lance Griffe Ombre.

Les pattes du Pokémon Obscurité émanait une aura spectrale qui pris la forme de longue griffe au bout de ses doigts, il fonça sur Nayru qui sans attendre mes indications s'entoura d'un flot aquatique pour gagner en vitesse dans son esquive, puis chargea garce à l'Aqua-Jet :

-Pistolet à O !

Elle tira un jet d'eau puissant qui recula d'un pas le Pokémon Spectre.

-Sale mioche, Ténéfix lance Vibrobscure !

Le Pokémon tira un rayon d'énergie sombre sur Nayru :

-Nayru entoure-toi de Survinsect !

Nayru généra un grande quantité de projectile vert fluo qui tournoyait autour d'elle pour créer un barrage à l'attaque du Ténéfix :

-Lance Poing-Feu

Le Ténéfix embrasa son poing et alla s'abattre sur le vortex de Survinsect de Nayru, qui commença à s'enflammer, enferment Nayru dans un siphon de flamme ardente, qui se dissipa après quelque seconde, Nayru était blessé par cette attaque, mais toujours debout, elle se concentra sur la pointe sur sa tête qui commença à briller d'une couleurs bleu claire, un bleu glacial, elle tira l'énergie sous la forme de trois rayons bleu pâle et glacial, qui frappèrent et enferment le Ténéfix dans un bloc de glace.

-Bravo, Nayru tu vient de maîtriser Laser-Glace !

-Tu crois vraiment que cela va retenir mon Ténéfix, dit mon adversaire avant d'ordonner à son Pokémon. Lance Poing-Feu !

Les pattes du Ténéfix commencèrent doucement à s'embraser sous la glace la faisant rapidement fondre, lançant une large flaque d'eau au sol.

-Tu vois, tu ne pourra pas me battre, dit le vieillard en lâchant un rire mauvais.

-À oui ?, Dis-je en souriant en coins avant de dire. Piphi lance Tonnerre !

Cette dernière saute de mon épaule rapidement avant d'électriser ses joues et de les frappés d'un coup libérant un flot électrique qui frappa le Ténéfix encore mouillé par les différentes attaques de Nayru, l'électricité se propagea par la grande flaque d'eau a ses pieds et qui arriva au pied de son dresseur qui se pris le voltage de plein fouet le faisant vaciller en arrière et dans sa chute il lâcha son fouet au sol.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester sur les règles officielles face à quelqu'un comme toi, Dis-je froidement à l'homme au sol.

Quand il tenta de se relever, il put voir son Pokémon au sol complétement K.O, il essaya de saisir une nouvelle pokéball, mais son bras fut bloqué au sol par un pouvoir psy provoqué par le Psyko de Névi que j'avais libéré.

Je m'approcha de lui, le plaqua au sol avec mon pied puis-je me tourna vers Nayru :

-Bloque lui les jambes et les bras avec Laser-Glace.

Elle s'exécuta, et tira des rayons glacial sur chacune des zones dont je lui est parlé.

-Bon, maintenant tu va m'expliquer pourquoi vous faites tous ça ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton froid.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de demandé quoique ce soit, rigola-t-il.

-Alors comment dire tu es plaqué au sol, maintenu par de la glace, et j'ai une Pichu qui a bien envie de se venger de toi et de tout t'es collègue.

Piphi fit crépiter ses joues et lança un regard noir au scientifique plaqué au sol :

-Vous allez me le payer !, Dit-elle en augmentant l'activité de ses joues.

Le scientifique fit les gros yeux en entendant Piphi parlé, puis il fit un petit rictus malsain en disant :

-Un Pichu qui parle, très intéressant.

-Tais-toi ! Lui cria-t-elle en augmentant d'un coup la force des éclaires de ses joues.

-Tu vas me répondre, oui ! Criais à mon tour sur le scientifique.

Il fit un autre sourire malsain et me dit :

-Peu importe ce que je vous dirait, vous ne pourrez pas nous arrêter.

Je serra les dents de rage et lui cria :

-Vous comptez faire quoi bande de taré !

Il me répondit en poussant un rire malsain :

-La lumière et l'ordre quitterons ce monde, et laisseront place aux ténèbre et aux chaos. Voilà le bute de la Darker Team.

Après qu'il est dit cela un haut-parleur disposé dans un coin du plafond de la pièce commença à faire retentir une voix, une voix de femme plate et monotone presque glacial :

-Base de Vestigion, Alerte rouge, je répète alerte rouge brigade de police vient de s'infiltrer dans la base, vous avez une 10 minutes pour vous évacuer, si vous êtes encore dans les environs alors nous serons obligé de recourir au plan E.N.D.

À ces mots, le scientifique écarquilla ses yeux de terreur, la première fois qu'il affiche une expression facial autre que la folie.

-LAISSE MOI PARTIR ! Cria-t-il de panique.

-C'est quoi ce plan E.N.D ? Lui demandais-je rapidement

-Cela signifie Energy Nuclear Disassemble…

-Ok… Et dans la langue du commun des mortels cela veut dire ?

-Ils vont désassembler, ce qui est au plus profond de moi, pour en extraire de l'énergie X !

-Énergie X !

De l'énergie X, non, c'est pas possible… C'est un hasard ? Ou ils sont les responsables de la pierre que j'avais au poignet ?

\- LIBÈRE-MOI ! Cria-t-il limite en pleur. JE NE VEUT PAS MOU~

Il se stoppa d'un coup, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grand ouverte, puis un liquide rouge et épais commençait à couler de leurs yeux et de leurs bouche, du sang.

Moi et mes Pokémon détournèrent le regard de dégout.

-Il est… Me demanda timidement Piphi

-Oui, il est mort… Lui dis-je limite indiffé

Je scruta la pièce du regard, laissant au sol le corps du scientifique tortionnaire, et je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais, dissimuler derrière un machine le petit Tarsal blesser, quand il remarqua que je l'avais remarqué il se cacha à nouveau derrière la machine.

-N'est pas peur, dis-je ne m'approchant doucement. Je ne suis pas comme ce type.

Le Pokémon Sentiment s'approcha timidement, puis il me regarda avec ses grands yeux rouge, en l'observant mieux entre les divers blessure sanguinolente et les bleus, je remarqua qu'à son bras au niveau de l'épaule était greffé un anneau en métal avec graver dessus "H.Y.R-U-LI"

Je lui caressa délicatement la tête, il frotta sa tête contre ma main et je lui dit gentiment et lui souriant :

-T'en fait pas, plus personne ne te fera de mal comme lui.

-On te le promet, ajouta Piphi.

-Nay Nay !

-Cebi bi !

Pendant que je réconfortais le petit Tarsal je commença à entendre des bruits de pas venir de derrière moi.

Je me retourna pour voir qui arrivait, c'était un groupe d'environ une dizaine de personnes, des policiers vêtue de leurs uniforme, ainsi que leur chef, une femme au teint claire et au cheveux bleu vert tombant en épis dans son dos, elle a des yeux brun orange, elle porte un uniforme de police bleu violet et bleu claire avec quelque trait rouge, ainsi qu'une casquette bleu à visière noir avec dessus une étoile dorée.

Cette dernière s'approcha de moi :

-Tu es bien le garçon qui s'est infiltré ici, pas vrai.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, lui répondis-je en me relevant.

-Bien, on te dois une fière chandelle, ton infiltration a désorganisé leurs garde nous permettant de les faire quitter Vestigion, on vous en remercie.

-De rien, dis-je avec un sourire gêner et en me frottant l'arrière de la tête. Ça veut aussi dire que je me suis fait repérer par la moitié de cette base, marmonnais-je à Piphi.

La femme de tendit la main et me dit :

-Agent Jenny de la ville de Vestigion, merci pour tout.

Je lui serre la main :

-Moi c'est Evan du Bourg-Croquis.

Pendant que je parlait avec l'agent Jenny, les autres policiers était en train de fouiller la pièce, l'un d'eux récupéra la Super Ball du Ténéfix du scientifique fou, ainsi que son autre pokéball. Il rappela Ténéfix dans sa pokéball, je compris en les écoutant qu'il allait trouver un nouveau dresseur pour ses deux Pokémons.

Puis un autre s'approcha de moi et me demanda directement :

-Est-ce que ces Pokémon sont à vous ?

Me demanda-t-il en désignant Nayru et Névi, je lui répondit par un signe de tête que oui et il me dit :

-Vous devriez les rappelez dans leurs pokéballs.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et rappela ces deux là dans leurs pokéballs, il me demanda aussi de faire de même avec Piphi, mais je lui expliqua rapidement que sa pokéball avait un défaut et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas y rester, il accepta mon explication sans discuter puis se tourna vers le petit Tarsal blesser qui se cachait derrière mes jambes :

-Et lui, il est aussi à toi ?, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Non, je crois que c'était un de leurs sujet de test ?

-Je vois, il soupira puis repris. À ce que je vois il est sauvage, de plus il semble s'être attacher à toi, je pense que tu pourrait l'attraper, sinon on l'embarque pour lui trouver un dresseur.

Le policier parti rejoindre ses collègues, tandis que moi je m'agenouille près du Tarsal et lui demanda :

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

-Tar !, dit-il en secouant la tête de bas en haut.

-Est-ce que tu accepte de rester avec moi ?

-Sal ! Sal !, me répondit-il enjoué

Je sortie de mon sac la Copain Ball, puis-je me tourna vers Piphi et lui murmura :

-Piphi tu peut me dire si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-C'est un gars, me dit-elle discernement.

-Bon, alors... , marmonnais-je tout en réfléchissant à un nom.

Mon regard se posa sur l'anneau à son bras.

-Cette Darker Team est une vrai bande de monstre, grognais-je entre mes dents.

Puis-je lu dans ma tête ce qui était écrit :

-H.Y.R-U-LI, HYR… U… LI…. Hyru… Li... Hyruli !

J'approche la Copain Ball du Pokémon Sentiment et je lui dit :

\- Bienvenu dans l'équipe, Hyruli

-Tarsal !, Cria-t-il de joie en se jetant sur la pokéball.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit et aspira le petit Tarsal à l'intérieur, elle remua dans ma main trois fois avant de se verrouiller dans un clic.

Je rangea la Copain Ball dans ma poche, alors que les policiers commençait à partir et de me faire signe de les suivre pour quitter ce lieu.

Nous descendions les différents étages, quand nous sommes passés à l'étages avec les cages, je baissa les yeux avec Piphi, et quand on arriva au rez-de-chausser, je remarqua qu'un énorme trou était présent dans le mur avec des traces de roue.

Nous arrivons rapidement à la sortie les policiers partir tandis que moi je me rendis au Centre Pokémon pour faire soigner mon équipe.

Pendant que l'infirmière Joëlle était en train de leurs appliquer des soins, je chercha des informations sur la Darker Team, je ne trouva pas grand-chose, la seule chose était qu'il aurait dévasté un site de recherche proche de la ville de Célestia qui est à l'Est de Vestigion, donc ma prochaine destination est déjà toute trouver.

Quand l'infirmière Joëlle revint avec mes Pokémons soigné, je la remercia en même temps que Piphi montais sur mon épaule.

Je quitta le Centre Pokémon tandis que Piphi me demanda doucement :

-Au faite c'est quoi l'énergie X ?

-C'est une énergie lié à la méga évolution, mais c'est tout ce que je sais, appart aussi qu'elle aussi un fort lien avec la mort.

-La mort...

-On dirait que la Darker Team s'intéresse à cette énergie X… Mais pourquoi ?

Je soupira d'agacement

-Plus on en apprend sur eux, plus il devienne mystérieux et monstrueux.

Ces mots étaient les derniers que je prononça dans la ville de Vestigion.

PDV Extérieur :

Pendant que le jeune garçon aux yeux et cheveux ébènes, et sa fidèle Pichu quittèrent la ville de Vestigion, une personne vêtu d'un grand manteau noir les scrutais au loin.

L'individu camouflé dans son manteau utilisa un communicateur accroché à son poignet :

-L'opération de Vestigion ne pourra pas se faire.

Une voix de veille homme sortie du communicateur :

-Quelle est le problème ?

-Un individu est entré dans la base de la Darker Team, cette action a déstabilisé les défenses de la base, engendrant la fin de la base grâce au force de l'ordre.

-Donc il n'y a pas vraiment de problème

-Oui, mais… Je pense que ce garçon a le même objectif que nous.

-Si tu le dit, mais je te conseille de le surveiller, et aussi pourrait tu me donner une description physique.

-C'est un jeune garçon de taille moyenne, au cheveux et yeux noir, portant une tenu bleu, mais je pense ce qui est le plus marquant est qu'il porte sur son épaule, un Pichu

Quand cette personne dit ça un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire triste.

-Je vois, par contre tu pense vraiment que ce garçon pourrait nous aider.

-Je pense, et même pour l'âge on a déjà eu la preuve que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait s'opposer à de grand projet.

Le vielle homme soupira et répondit :

-Tu n'a toujours pas réussi a tourné la page, pas vrai

-Je ne pourrait jamais oubliée.

-Tu es la seule à encore penser à lui, on te le dit arrête de penser à cette homme, ils nous apporté que des ennuis.

-...

-Tu m'écoute, M….

La personne coupa l'appel, et se tourna vers le garçon partant en direction de Célestia.

Elle sortie une pokéball de sa poche qu'elle regarda en disant :

-J'espère que t'es prête ma grande, on va avoir du boulot


	13. Chapitre 12

PDV Évan :

Je marcha tranquillement en la direction de Célestia, la route était bordée de grand champs de blé qui était eux même au bord de grande mont rocheux dont deux cascades dévalent de leurs flan pour irriguer les champs en contrebas, des petits Pokémons Plante semblait gambadé entre les tiges de blé tandis que des Pokémon Oiseau allait picorer les quelque grain tombé au sol.

J'observais ces Pokémon insouciant, avec amertume en pensant que d'autre Pokémon on subit d'horrible chose à cause de la Darker Team, je m'arrêta et pris un moment à observer le champ, je remarqua quelque Pokémon Insecte monté le long des tiges de blé puis de se pendre à l'envers à l'aide de leurs queue, puis de se lancer sur eux même une attaque Sécrétion pour se recouvre de le fil et pour finir ils commencèrent à briller d'une douce lueur couleur bleuté et de changer peu à peu de forme, ils étaient en train d'évoluer, puis d'autre lueur identique commencèrent à provenir à l'arrière de champ, puis quand elle commença à s'amenuir, un flot de battement d'elle se fit entendre suivit de l'envol de près d'une centaine Pokémons Papillons, je souris face à la vision de tous ses Papilusions, Charmillons et Prismillons aux couleurs divers.

-C'est jolie !, dit Piphi en observant avec des étoiles dans les yeux, l'envol de ses papillons.

-C'est vrai, lui répondis-je. C'est un peu le cycle de la vie, et c'est pour ça qu'on doit arrêter la Darker Team

-Car ils font du mal à ce qu'y rend ce monde s'y beau, compléta Piphi.

Je lui caressa la tête avant de reprendre la route.

Rapidement je commença à voir au loin une grande ville entouré par de nombreux arbres, j'entre rapidement et trouva un écriteau disant "Bienvenue à Célestia", je marcha dans les rue en cherchant quelque part un passage vers le lieu que je cherche, et je le trouva vite, en arrivant dans un croisement je remarqua un chemin terreux au loin, je le pris et continua ma route d'un pas rapide.

Je marcha pendant un moment sous le feuillage des arbres entend le doux son du vent fouettant les branches, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la fin de ce sentier qui débouchait sur un petit village en ruine, les maisons étaient démolies et même brûler, au milieu du village il y avait comme une espèce de cratère aménagé d'une petite chapelle qui n'avait pas épargné, en descendant pour mieux observer les lieux je me rendis compte que derrière la chapelle en ruine il y avait comme une grotte, de chaque côté de l'entré de cette dernière était deux énormes plaque en bois avec des peintures représentant chacune ce qu'on aurait put assimilez à des Pokémon, l'un était bleu, gris et manifestement quadrupède, et l'autre était rose, violet et clairement bipède, pendant que j'observais ces peintures je sentie que dans ma poche l'une de mes pokéballs était en train de s'agiter, puis un rayon de lumière sortie de ma poche libérant Névi qui fonça observer la peinture du Pokémon bleu et gris, en poussant plein de "Celebi"

Piphi la regarda avec un regard blasé, puis me traduis :

-Alors, dans les grandes ligne, la peinture en bleu c'est Dialga le Pokémon Légendaire du Temps.

-Bi bi !, ajouta Névi en se tenant les joues toute rouge.

-Sinon le reste de ce que Névi c'est juste des trucs comme "Dialga est le plus fort" ou "Il est trop cool".

Je me retiens de rire face aux phrases de fan girl de Névi, puis me tourna vers l'autre peinture.

-Donc celui-là en toute logique il s'agit de Palkia, le Pokémon Légendaire de l'Espace

-Surement, ajouta Piphi.

En observant un peut plus je me rendis compte qu'il y avait au-dessus de l'entré de la grotte une sorte de d'emblème dorée avec quelque pierre verte.

-Et ça c'est sûrement pour représenter Arceus, me dis-je en observant l'ornement.

Et pour finir, devant l'entré de la grotte était disposée une autre plaque en bois comme celle avec les peintures de Dialga et Palkia, mais celle-ci était face contre terre, et semble avoir été déplacé voire déterré, en observant l'endroit où était supposé être la plaque à l'origine je remarqua qu'il y avait une sorte de petit coffre en bois noir, avec quelque marque rouge et un verrous dorée, ce coffre semblait avoir été ouvert de force, à l'intérieur il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de coussin rouge cramoisi, mais ce qui était étrange c'était que ce coussin avait un renfoncement, comme si quelque chose il avait été depuis des millénaires, surtout que le coussin était dur comme de la pierre, je le reposa et observa la plaque de bois, et me dit :

-Si les deux autres ont des peintures, pourquoi celle-ci est vierge, et pourquoi était-elle enterrée, peut être que la peinture est de l'autre côté.

Je me tourna vers Névi qui était encore entrain de fantasmé devant la peinture de Dialga :

-Névi j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Cette dernier se tourna vers moi surprise :

-J'aurais besoin que tu retourne cette plaque avec ton attaque Psyko.

Elle me fit un salut militaire en me lançant un "Bi bi !", avant de lancer son Psyko, ces yeux devinrent d'un bleu luminescent, puis ce fut la plaque qui entoura d'une aura de même couleurs que les yeux de ma fée de la forêt, cette dernière leva son bras ce qui fit léviter la plaque d'un demi mètre au-dessus du sol, puis Névi commença à la faire tourner d'un simple mouvement de doigt avant de la reposer au sol, et la lueur autour de la plaque et dans les yeux de Névi s'estompe.

Sur la plaque une fois retourné était peint un Pokémon noir, rouge et dorée, contrairement à Dialga et Palkia qui était vue de profiler, lui était de face, son corps n'était pas symétrique, d'un côté il avait trois pattes, une grande aile comme celle d'un Nosférapti mais munis de trois griffes rouges, de l'autre côté il n'avait aucunes pattes mais tes pique dorée, à la place de l'aile noir il avait trois longues tentacules munis chacune d'un pique rouge, et pour finir sa tête, il semblait porter un casque en or, et il avait deux yeux rouge perçant.

Les traits de cette peinture était très chaotique ce qui donnait un aspect très malsain.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?!

Une voix d'homme venant de derrière moi me surpris, je me retourne et je vit un homme au teint foncé aux cheveux court de couleur brun foncé, et au yeux bleu, il a une carrure massive, il portait une tenu de mineur beige avec une salopette vert foncé, et un casque à lanterne rouge, et des bottes noires.

-Désolé, je pensais que cette endroit était abandonné.

Il soupira et me répondit :

-Tu n'es pas le premier à croire ça, à l'origine on avait aménager ce petit village pour nos fouilles, mais il y a quelque jour il y eu ces types qui on débarquer et l'on brûler.

-Il y a eu des victimes ?

-Quelques-unes...

Je détourne le regard, et je revis la peinture qui était enterré, je la montra à l'homme :

-Vous savez quel est ce Pokémon ?

Il regarda la peinture et me dit :

-Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une représentation de Giratina le Pokémon Renégat

-Giratina ?

-D'après certaine légende, il fut banni dans un autre monde, nommé Monde Distorsion, à cause de son extrême violence.

-Je comprend, c'est pour ça que sa peinture a été enterré, avec ce coffre…

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et me demanda :

-Un coffre, quel coffre ?!

Je lui montra le coffre qu'il s'empressa de prendre :

-C'est quoi ce coffre, lui demandais-je

-C'est… Vois-tu Dialga et Palkia les deux Pokémon Légendaire ont chacun une orbe qu'ils leur est lié, l'Orbe Adamant et l'Orbe Perlé, mais d'après certaine légende Giratina aurait lui aussi une orbe, elle porterait le nom d'Orbe Platiné, et je crois que ce coffre la contenait, mais qu'elle a été dérobée.

-Par la Darker Team, pas vrais.

-Tu parle de ses types en tenu noir et or ?

-Ouais, c'est eux

-Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'en sait beaucoup sur eux.

-Car je les traques pour démanteler leur saleté d'organisation, dis-je en serrant les dents.

L'homme face à moi se mit à rire et en me disant :

-Tu n'es pas banal comme gamin.

-Vous pouvez me dire si vous savez quelque chose sur eux ?

-Je pourrais, mais…

Il sortit une pokéball et me dit :

-D'abord je voudrais voir de quoi tu es capable.

Je lui sourit et prit la Copain Ball d'Hyruli :

-D'accord, et j'ai un nouveau Pokémon et j'aimerais faire mieux connaissance avec lui et rien de mieux qu'un combat pour ça

-Bien, mais suit moi, mieux vaut éviter d'encore plus endommager l'endroit.

Je rappela Névi dans sa pokéball puis on s'éloigna pour aller un peu à l'écart du village en ruine, on se mit à bonne distance et on jeta nos pokéballs en même temps :

-À toi, Hyruli !

Le Pokémon Sentiment apparue devant moi, prêt à montrer ce qu'il valait.

-Terhal, montre-toi !

Le Pokémon qui apparut était en métal bleu, il avait une forme plutôt allongée avec une boule où était situé son œil rouge, et de l'autre côté il était muni de trois griffes blanches.

Je décida de le scanner à l'aide de mon Pokedex :

"Terhal, Le Pokémon Boulefer. Il est de type Acier et Psy. Terhal flotte dans les airs grâce à un puissant champ magnétique qui s'oppose à celui de la Terre. Pour dormir, il enfonce ses griffes dans une paroi rocheuse."

Je range mon Pokedex dans ma poche et me reconcentre sur la zone de combat, mon adversaire ne perdit pas de temps et demanda directement à son Pokémon d'attaquer Hyruli :

-Terhal lance Belier !

Le Pokémon Boulefer fonça à grande vitesse vers le Pokémon Psy.

-Hyruli esquive vite

Le petit Pokémon à la coiffe verte courra sur le côté, mais tomba au sol, le Pokémon Acier passa prit dans son élan passa par-dessus et tenta de faire demi-tour pour asséner son attaque à Hyruli.

-Dévis le avec Choc Mental, vite !, Lui criais-je rapidement

Il se retourna face à son adversaire, les yeux brillant d'un éclat bleuté, l'attaque entoura de son aura bleu le Terhal, et avec un grand effort le Pokémon Sentiment le fit dévier et il termina sa course enfoncé dans le sol à quelque centimètre d'Hyruli.

Hyruli se releva tranquillement tandis que le Terhal tentait de s'extirper du sol.

-Profite s'en Hyruli, et use de ton Choc Mental !

Ses yeux se remirent à briller d'un lueur bleuté, et il propulsa sur le Pokémon Boulefer une rafale d'onde psy qui le fit sortir de terre.

-Pas mal, commenta mon adversaire. Vraiment pas mal du tout, mais voyons s'il peut résister à ça, Terhal lance Tête de Fer !

La parti sphérique de Terhal se mit à luire en blanc, et il fonça à une vitesse folle sur Hyruli qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, il fut propulsé en arrière et le fit tomber à terre.

-Je pense que j'ai surestimé ton Tarsal, soupira-t-il. Mais si comme tu me la dit il est nouveau dans ton équipe c'est quand même imprésio~

-Tarsal !, cria Hyruli coupa la phrase de notre adversaire

Il se releva avec difficulté et en serrant les dents, ses yeux brillait encore d'une couleure bleu, mais cette fois c'était d'un bleu azure étincelant.

Une sphère bleu comme ses yeux se généra entre ses pattes supérieures

-Hyruli…, dis-je surpris.

Il tira cette sphère sur le Terhal qui surpris comme nous tous ne put pas l'esquiver et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, il fut propulsé d'un bon demi-mètre en arrière et s'écroula au sol K.O.

Hyruli semble épuisé par cette dernière attaque, sa respiration était lourde, il semble avoir du mal à rester debout je le rappela dans sa Copain Ball, je lui adressa une félicitation pour ce combat toujours un peu surpris par l'attaque qu'il avait sortis de je ne sais où, cette attaque ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je n'arrivais à me souvenir d'où je l'avais déjà vue, mon adversaire rappela lui aussi son Pokémon.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me dit :

-Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, j'ai peut-être sous estimé ton Tarsal, rigola-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

-Il m'a aussi impressionné, je ne savais pas qu'il maîtrisait une tel attaque, dis-je en regardant la pokéball toujours dans ma main.

-Enfin, maîtriser est un bien grand mot, me corrige-t-il. Vu l'état dans lequel il était après l'avoir utilisé, je pense qu'il lui faudrait encore beaucoup d'entrainement avant qu'il ne la maîtrise totalement.

Il se gratta le menton, puis avant de continuer à parler :

-Aussi, chose promis chose dû, tu m'a montrer de quoi toi et tes Pokémons étiez capable, donc je vais te dire tout ce que je sais sur la Darker Team, cette organisation est apparue il a quelque temps, et on commencé à faire des massacres dans toute la région de Sinnoh, les victimes étaient surtout Pokémon, mais ils ne se faisaient pas prier pour s'attaquer à des humains, on raconte qu'il transporte toujours avec eux de grosse machine noir dont personne comprend l'utilité, et pour finir je sais qu'ils ont trois commandants et leurs noms sont, enfin je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit leurs vrais noms, "Void", "Erase" et "Black Hole" par contre personne ne sait qui est leurs boss.

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'il me racontais et retenu l'essentiel, les commandants et les machine, les machines devait être celle qu'ils avaient amené avec eux dans la forêt prêt de chez moi, mais à quoi pouvait-t-elle bien servir, la Mega-Gemme de Piphi était à l'intérieur, et quand la machine fut détruite l'onde de choc a détruit mon bracelet de pierre et en a libéré ma gemme sésame.

-Ecoute gamin, ajouta l'homme. Si tu cherche vraiment à les arrêtés je te conseille d'aller à Voilaroc, c'est la ville la plus proche de Célestia qui comporte une arène, tu pourra demander plus de renseignement sur ses types auprès de Mélina

-Merci, Monsieur… Euh ?

-Bryan, me répondit-il. Bryan Lewis

-Ok, bah merci Monsieur Bryan, lui dis-je en souriant avant de partir

-Attend !, m'interrompu-t-il. J'ai oublier de te dire un truc, il y a quelque mois une autre

Organisation qui a sévi dans la région, leurs actions n'était pas aussi horrible que cette Darker Team, cet organisation s'appelait la Team Galaxy, leurs objectifs était, de ce que j'ai entendu, d'utiliser la puissance de Dialga et Palkia pour créer un nouvelle univers.

-Ok… lui répondis-je un peu perdu, Et qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec la Darker Team ?

Il ricana un peu et continua :

-Vois-tu cette fameuse Team Galaxy fut arrêté par un jeune garçon de ton âge, lui et son fidèle Pikachu, toi et ta Pichu vous me faite penser à eux, donc sachez que je crois en vous et en votre objectif, finit-il de dire en souriant.

Je lui sourie en retour en le remerciant des informations qu'il m'a fournis ainsi que de son encouragement.

Je quitta le village pour retourner dans la ville de Célestia, la nuit commençait à tomber et donc un passage au Centre Pokémon était de rigueur.


	14. Chapitre 13

PDV Évan :

Quand je fus rentré au Centre Pokémon la nuit venait de finir de tomber, je me dirigea directement vers l'Infirmière Joëlle qui comme celle de Vestigion et de Charbourg, une parfaite copie, la seul différence était comme pour les deux autres la couleur de la croix sur son chapeau, la sienne était orange.

Je la salua et lui confia la pokéball d'Hyruli pour qu'elle le soigne, il en avait bien besoin à cause de son précédent combat.

Après cela je me rendis au borne de communication, j'y branche mon portable et j'appelle, contrairement à mon habitude, en premier Faïa, je voulais m'assurer que les communications avec Hoenn avait été rétabli, mais non, le message de cette Team Ozone, je serra le poing en relisant le message, c'était exactement le même que celui de la dernière fois, à une exception près, une ligne s'était ajouté à la fin disant : "Quiconque qui essayera de se mettre sur notre chemin fera face à notre courroux"

Quand je lu cette ligne, mon cœur rata un battement.

-Pourquoi ils ont ajouter ça ? Me demandais-je. Est-ce quelqu'un se serait opposé à eux ? Et ils leur auraient fait quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi horrible et monstrueux que la Darker Team ? Faïa… je t'en supplie… ne te met pas en danger…

Je soupira et décida d'appeler ma mère, cela sonna pendant quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne décroche.

On discuta pendant plusieurs minutes, je lui parla de tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis hier soir, le combat d'Arène, le fait que j'ai croisé Edern, mon infiltration dans la base de la Darker Team, la capture d'Hyruli ainsi que le combat contre Bryan, puis quelque chose m'intrigue donc je lui demanda curieux :

-Elle est où Serena ?

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, j'aurais du t'en parler directement quand j'ai décroché, elle est partie hier pour son voyage initiatique.

-Ah, ok je devrais sûrement l'appeler.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle doit attendre ton appelle, me dit-elle en souriant avant de raccrocher

J'appela donc ma sœur, cela sonna pendant à peut près une minute avant qu'elle ne décroche, elle semblait être dans un Centre Pokémon, elle portait un chapeau rose avec un nœud noir, un haut noir au col blanc, une jupe rouge, et des collants et des chaussures de la même couleurs noirs.

-Coucou frangin !, me salua-t-elle tout sourire.

-Salut, alors ton voyage se passe comment pour le moment, lui demandais-je.

-Oh, plutôt bien, j'ai déjà récupéré mon premier Pokémon, me dit-elle en prenant dans ses bras un Pokémon qui était en dehors de mon champs de vision.

C'était un petit renard beige avec du blanc sur la partie basse de son visage, un petit nez noir, une queue rassemblant un peu à celle d'un Évoli, des yeux rouges, et surtout ce qui était le plus visible fut la fourrure sortant de ses grande oreille, la forme de cette fourrure prenant un peu une forme de flamme.

-Je te présente Feunnec, me dit-elle en souriant avec son Pokémon qui l'imite.

-Enchanter Feunnec, dis-je en souriant en retour. Aussi j'ai capturé un nouveau Pokémon dans la journée, mais désolé je ne peux pas te le présenter, il vient tout juste de sortir d'un combat.

-Oh, d'accord et c'est quoi comme Pokémon, me demanda-elle curieuse.

-Il s'appelle Hyruli, et euh… c'est un Tarsal…

Elle perdit son sourire et me regarda d'un air un peu triste :

-Un Tarsal… comme celui de Meilu…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, comme pour moi et Faïa, la blessure de la disparition de Lau' et Meilu ne s'est toujours pas refermer chez Serena.

Elle prit une petite minute pour se reprendre et qu'on continue notre discussion :

-Tu te rend où, là ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-Je me rend à Neuvartault, me répondit-elle en détournant un peu le regard gêné.

-Neuvartault, je ne savais pas que tu comptais participer à la ligue Kalos ?

-Non, c'est pas pour ça !

-Hein ? Alors pourquoi tu es aller là-bas ? Si tu compte faire le tour de Kalos pour ton voyage tu aurais dû te rendre à Fort-Vanitas, non ?

-Je… je sais mais… , me répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Tu me promet de pas de moquer.

Je lui souris et lui répondit simplement :

-Foi de frère jumeau !

Elle soupira et sortit de son sac un petit mouchoir bleu avec motif de pokéball dans le coin inférieur droit, cela me prit un moment avant de le reconnaître

-Tu te rappelle du Camp d'Été du Professeur Chen, i ans…

-Comment pourrai-je l'oublié…

-Et tu te souviens du garçon qui m'avait aidé là-bas

-Euh… ouais, il s'appelait comment déjà… Ah, oui c'était Sacha, c'est ça ?

-Oui, voilà, et hier je l'ai aperçu à la télé, et euh… je me suis dit que je devais lui rendre…

Quand elle dit ça ses joues on commencé à rougir un peu plus.

-Mouais, je ne sais pas à qui tu veut faire croire ça, mais surement pas à moi…

-Hein ?

-T'es amoureuse, pas vrai !

Quand j'eu dis ça son visage est devenu entièrement rouge, et elle commença légèrement à paniquer :

-Non, non, non, non, c'est pas ça, c'est pas ça, c'est pas ça !

-Alors pourquoi t'es plus rouge que les yeux de Feunnec, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire narquois et en désignant cette dernière.

Elle pris un petit moment avant de se calmer et de m'avouer qu'elle avait bien des sentiments pour Sacha.

-Alors, tu compte lui avouer tes sentiments, lui demandais-je curieux.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que cela soit pas réciproque, et peut être qu'il a déjà une petite amie.

-Alors, je suis peut-être mal placer pour te donner des conseils, mais si je peut t'en donner un seul, juste reste-toi même.

Elle me fit un petit sourire en me répondant :

-C'est vrai que t'es mal placé vue à quel point t'as relation est toujours au même stade avec Faïa

Quand elle dit ça je senti mes joues chauffer légèrement.

-Euh… Je… C'est-à-dire...

-Alors ?, insista Serena avec un grand sourire

-C'était pas ça le sujet de base !, dis-je pour tenter de me sortir de cette situation.

-Alors ?, Me dit avec instance la petit Pichu sur mon épaule.

-Piphi t'es dans quel camp !, lui demandais-je outré de sa traîtrise.

-Je suis du côté de la vérité et de l'amour, dit-t-elle en posant une de ses petites pattes contre son cœur, en levant le poing et avec des yeux pétillant l'envie

Je soupira, désespéré que Piphi ne soit pas de mon côté sur ce coup.

-Ok, j'ai peut-être des sentiments pour Faïa, c'est bon vous êtes contentes toutes les deux, dis-je en boudant légèrement et avec les joues un peu plus rouge de gêne.

-Feu-Nec !

-Ok, toutes les trois, dis-je en soupirant.

On termina rapidement la conversation, on se souhaite bonne nuit et quand je raccrocha j'entendis l'infirmière Joëlle m'appeler pour récupérer Hyruli totalement soigner.

Une fois fait, je me pris une chambre pour la nuit, je mit rendis et m'allongea dans le lit, directement sans prendre la peine de me changer, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'un des oreillers et grogna légèrement.

J'entendis Piphi s'approcher de moi, et me tapota la tête :

-Pourquoi tu boude ?

Je soupira et lui répondit légèrement blasé :

-Sais pas selon toi… Tu m'a un peu forcé avec ma sœur à dire ce que je ressens pour Faïa… Alors comprend bien que là je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Je l'entendis murmurer quelques excuses, et elle me dit ensuite :

-Euh, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Si, c'est une question par rapport à Faïa, c'est mort !

-Non, je veux juste savoir…

Elle hésita avant de finir sa phrase :

-C'est qui Meilu ?

Une décharge électrique parcourra mon corps, cela provenait bien sûr pas de Piphi, mais du choc provoqué par les souvenir qui sont associés à ce nom.

-C'était… , j'hésite un peu avant de répondre. C'était une amie… Elle était un peu une sorte de grande sœur pour moi et Serena.

-Comment-ça "Était" ?

Une douleur me comprima le cœur, j'eu du mal à répondre.

-Elle… elle a disparue avec une autre amie, qui s'appelait Lau', c'était la grande sœur de Faïa.

-"Disparue" ?

-Elle aurait été vue entrain de tomber du haut d'une montage…

Je sentis que mon oreiller s'humidifie petit à petit, je compris vite que j'était entrain de pleurer :

-Évan, est-ce que tu…

Elle semble l'avoir remarqué, je la senti me foncer sur le dos, et me serrer un peu avec ses petites patounes.

Je me releva légèrement, et elle glissa de derrière mon dos devant moi, je remarqua rapidement que quelque larme commencer à couler sur les petites joues de la Mini-Souris, elle se jeta dans mes bras et la serra contre moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure… lui demandais-je doucement.

-Je n'aime pas te voir triste, commence-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Cela te ressemble pas !

Je sentis quelque chose bouger dans ma poche, puis trois traits de lumière en sortir, et apparurent Nayru, Névi et Hyruli, qui se joignent à moi et Piphi dans un calin collectif.

Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à nous écrouler de sommeille.

PDV Nayru :

j'entrouvre doucement mes yeux, contrairement à d'habitude où je me réveillait dans l'environnement artificielle de ma pokéball, non j'était dans l'une des chambres du Centre Pokémon, plus précisément sur un lit, et encore plus précisément j'était allonger sur le ventre de mon dresseur, qui était encore endormis, et toujours habillé, Hyruli était enfouie entre le bras et le torse d'Évan, tandis que Piphi et Névi quand t'à elles étaient allongées de chaque côté de la tête de notre dresseur et avaient chacune une patte l'un des yeux d'Évan, expliquent donc pourquoi ce dernier ne s'est pas réveiller malgré la lueur du jour.

-Bon, bah faut que je les réveilles, soupirais-je.

Bon, le plus rapide serait de d'abord réveiller Évan, il pourra surement ensuite rappeler, ce qui dorme encore, dans leurs pokéball, et c'était moins risqué que de tenter de réveiller l'autre pile électrique.

J'avançais doucement vers la tête de mon dresseur pour tenter de le réveiller, mais je me stoppe quand je suis arrivé au niveau d'Hyruli, pourquoi ça ? Car je l'entend marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeille avec une voix plutôt triste :

-Papa… Maman... Pourquoi… , puis son ton de voix devint comme effrayer. Ne vous approchez pas… Non… Non… Non !

D'un coup il ouvrit ses grands yeux rouge, l'air effrayé, il se leva et regarda paniquer de tous les côtés, jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans son champ de vision :

-Ça ne va pas, tu veux en parler, lui demandais-je doucement.

-Ce n'est rien, juste quelque souvenir de ce que me faisait subir ce scientifique…

-Bon, alors tu pourrait me donner un coup de patte, pour réveiller notre dresseur

Il me fit un signe de tête positif et s'avance avec moi de la tête de notre dresseur, je lui fit un rapide topo de mon idée qu'il acquiesce sans poser de question, je me charges de Névi tant dis qu'Hyruli.

On décale doucement les pattes de devant les orbite de notre humain, les rayons du soleil commencèrent à lui faire vaciller ses paupières, avant qu'il n'ouvre ses yeux.

Il se releva d'un coup, nous faisant tomber sur le côté au passage. Il passa une main sur visage, avant de regarder autour de lui, il remarque assez vite notre présence en dehors de nos pokéballs, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit toujours habillé.

-Laissez-moi deviner on s'est tous endormis en pleurant, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

On lui répondit d'un signe de tête positif, il s'assit sur le côté du lit et commença à fouiller sa poche :

-Bon, je vous rappelles dans vos pokéballs, et je vous sortirais pour manger cela vous va ?

On répondit à nouveau d'un signe de tête positif.

Puis quand t'il fouilla dans sa poche, il fit une comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

-Seulement trois ?, marmonna-t-il. Mais où est la…

Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de se plaquer la paume de sa main contre le visage.

-Je suis un véritable idiot…, grommela-t-il derrière sa main.

Il soulève le côté de sa veste dévoilant sa ceinture, elle est munies du petite partie métallique comportant six emplacements ronds, dont l'un d'eux contient une pokéball avec une partie supérieur noir et jaune.

Il prit nos différente pokéball et les mit dans les interstice, la mienne était entre celle qui était déjà présente, que je me doute être celle de Piphi, et celle de Névi, tandis que celle d'Hyruli encadrait avec la mienne celle de la fée de la forêt, il restait donc que deux intertice vide.

-Bon, on y va.

Il sorti les pokéball qu'il avait tout juste ranger et ils nous rappela à l'intérieur.

PDV Évan :

Je rappelle tout le monde, enfin appart Piphi, dans leurs pokéball et avoir rentré ses dernières dans le porte-pokéball à ma ceinture, me sermonnant d'avoir oublié jusque-là son existence.

Je mit ensuite le petite dormeuse sur mon épaule, je pris mes affaires, en vérifiant bien de rien oublier, et je sorti de la chambre pour me rendre à l'aire de restauration du Centre Pokémon.

Que je fus arriver Piphi se réveilla d'un coup, surement l'appel de son estomac, je me pris une et alla chercher à manger, je pris des baies pour chacun de mes Pokémon, et je les sorti e tous pour qu'on puisse manger, comme d'habitude se furent Piphi et Névi qui eurent terminer en un temps record, tandis Nayru, Hyruli et moi nous mangions tranquillement, Hyruli sembla apprécier les baie Framby, une sorte de grappe de raisin rouge.

Une fois que nous eurent fini je rappela tout le monde dans leurs pokéball et fit remonter Piphi sur mon épaule, mais avant de partir je décida d'appeler quelqu'un, à savoir le Professeur Platane, j'avais une question importante à lui poser :

-Allô, oh c'est toi Évan, que me vaut un appel de ta part ?

-Bonjour Professeur, ce serait pour vous parler d'un Pokémon que j'ai capturé hier.

-Oh, quel est donc ce Pokémon ?

-C'est un Tarsal, je l'ai appelé Hyruli, me le pourquoi je vous appelles est à cause d'une attaque qu'il as utiliser.

-Et quel est donc cette attaque ?

-Bah, c'est justement là le problème, je ne sais pas, je suis quasiment sûr de l'avoir déjà vue, mais je sais plus où.

-Hum, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi, le Pokédex ne permet pas d'analyse que les Pokémon, mais aussi leurs attaques.

-Ah, merci du conseil.

-Au faite es-ce que vous avez déjà tester la Méga-Evolution tout les deux ? Nous demanda-t-il curieux à moi et Piphi

-Non, j'y ai pas vraiment penser, mais si vous voulez on peut tester ça dans la journée.

-Je ne pense pas que cela marchera pour le moment, vous deux, dit-il en nous désignant, vous vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelque jour, c'est trop peu, je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez récupéré la moitié des badges de la région, je pense qu'à ce moment là votre lien sera suffisamment fort pour permettre une tentative de Méga-Evolution

-Compris, Professeur Platane, je vous appelerais juste après notre première tentative.

-J'ai hâte, et j'espère que cela sera une réussite !

Après ce dernier message nous nous disons au revoir et je raccrocha.

Par la suite je quitta rapidement le Centre Pokémon, je marcha un peu en ville à la recherche d'une sortie menant vers Voilaroc.

En me renseignant à droite à gauche, je trouva quelqu'un qui m'indique le chemin le plus rapide pour cela, même s'il y avait de grande chance que j'y arrive de nuit.

Ce chemin consiste à traverser la route 210 puis de bifurquer sur la route 215 qui elle mène vers Voilaroc.

La route 210 était un sentier à travers des montagnes de granite, les escalader semble par ailleurs quasiment impossible pour une personne banal comme moi, une fois ce fut un passage en forestier qui m'attendait, le sentier était bordé par des arbres, il y avait quelque ramification du chemin, un semblait mener à un petit village, un autre à une sorte d'école, et un autre menait à des champs.

Durant ma petite marche j'entendis un crie au loin :

-Toi !

Je me tourna en direction de la voix, et là je vit une jeune fille au visage fin, à la peau claire, aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu, elle portait un débardeur vert, un short noir et des baskets, elle tenait en main une pokéball simple.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demandais-je un peu perdu.

-Je te défis ! Cria-t elle surexciter.

-Euh… Me défier ?

-Bah oui, t'a jamais affronter.

-Oui… enfin juste des champions d'arène, lui répondis-je tout en pensant que j'avais aussi deux membres de la Darker Team et que je devrais éviter d'en parler.

-Ok, je vois t'es du genre à foncer à chaque arène sans vraiment t'entrainer, tu sais qu'à un moment toi et ton équipe vous risquez d'être à la ramasse.

C'est vrai que pour le moment nous arrivions à se débrouiller sans entraînement, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix avec la Darker Team qui cours toujours, on ne pouvait pas perdre de temps avec des entraînements.

La jeune fille me fixait dans les yeux avec insistance, une flamme de défi brûlait dans ses yeux.

Bah cela sera aussi dans un sens une forme d'entraînement.

-Ok, j'accepte ton défi.

Elle leva bras en l'aire en criant et sautant de joie.

-Alors c'est quoi les règle de ce match ?

Elle se calma, et fit un avec ces doigts :

-Deux Pokémons chacun, le premier à ne plus avoir de Pokémon capable de se battre est déclaré perdant, c'est d'accord ?

-C'est d'accord.

Elle fit quelque pas en arrière envoya sa pokéball en criant :

-À toi Makki !

Ce qui apparut fut un Pokémon de forme simiesque de couleurs orange, le bout de sa queue était en feu, il avait une forme bleu et rouge sur le visage faisant penser à un masque, et des marques jaunes au bras faisant penser à des bracelets.

Je sortis mon Pokédex et scanna le Pokémon :

"Chimpenfeu, le Pokémon Garnement. Il est de type Feu et Combat. Forme évoluée de Ouisticram, Chimpenfeu peut lancer de fulgurantes attaques aériennes du haut d'un toit ou d'un mur. Sa queue est une arme redoutable."

Je releva ma tête de mon Pokédex et regarde mon adversaire :

-Euh… on n'aurait pas dû envoyer nos Pokémon en même temps, lui demandais-je un peu perdu par son action. Car là cela me donne un énorme avantage.

Elle eu des yeux rond, elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne, et me répondit d'un ton qu'y laissait clairement venait de comprendre son erreur :

-Oups, j'ai été trop impatiente.

Je soupira, et saisi la Scuba Ball à ma ceinture :

-Bon, à notre tour Nayru ! Dis-je avec détermination.

Ma petite araignée d'eau apparue devant moi, et fit face au singe de feu, et lui fit passer le message habituelle par rapport à Piphi.

Le dénommé Makki semble comprendre.

-Makki lance Poing-Feu, cria la dresseuse

Le Pokémon Garnement embrasa son poing et fonça sur Nayru tentant de lui asséner un coup de poing enflammé.

-Nayru, Aqua-Jet !

Elle s'entoura d'un flot d'eau et profitant de l'approche de son adversaire pour lui donner un puissant coup dans le ventre, le propulsant en arrière, il se ressaisit assez facilement.

En se relevant son Poing-Feu s'éteignit.

-Mach-Punch-Éclair !, Cria mon adversaire.

Les deux poings du Pokémon Feu brillèrent d'une lueur blanc et s'entourèrent d'éclaire.

-Mais, c'est quoi cette attaque ?, Me demandèrent et ne pensant pas à utiliser le scan d'attaque du Pokédex

Malik fonça sur Nayru à une vitesse folle et lui donna de grand coup extrêmement rapide que nous n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

-Bravo, Malik ! Cria de joie sa dresseuse.

Nayru eu du mal à se relever, mais elle y arriva tout de même.

-Whoa, ta Arakdo encaisse bien !

-Ouais, elle coriace, mais c'était quoi cette attaque ?

-Oh, rien juste une petite combinaison entre Mach-Punch et Poing-Éclair.

-Je vois, répondis-je pensif.

-Bon, on reprend !

Elle demanda à son Pokémon de réitéré son attaque, mais cet fois j'avais un plan.

-Nayru protège-toi avec Survinsect !

Une rafale de boule lumineuse verte claire tourbillonnaient autour de Nayru formant un bouclier protecteur qui stoppa net les attaques.

-Maintenant lance Pistolet à O !

Nayru projeta un rayon d'eau qui emporta avec lui les Survinsectes qui frappèrent tout ensemble le Chimpenfeu, qui s'écroula au sol suite à l'attaque.

La dresseuse est bouche bée.

-Woah c'était balèze comme attaque Pistolet à O !

Elle rappela Malik dans sa pokéball et en sortit une autre :

-Bon, tu es ma dernière chance, John !

Ce qui apparue fut un Pokémon plutôt rond de couleurs bleu foncé, avec deux grands yeux noir, un main ganter et surtout une grosse spirale sur le ventre, je dégaina rapidement mon Pokédex et scan le Pokémon.

"Têtarte, le Pokémon Têtard. Il est de type Eau. Sa musculature très développée lui confère une grande facilité de déplacement sur la terre mais il est encore plus agile dans l'eau."

Je décida donc de faire rappeler Nayru en la félicitant, puis lança un regard à Piphi qui électrisa déjà ses joues montrant son désir de combat, je lui fit juste un simple signe de tête approbateur et elle sauta de mon épaule jusqu'au champ de bataille.

-T'es prête, Piphi !

-Chu Pi! Dit-elle déterminer

Puis-je remarqua une réaction de la part du Têtarte, il commença à pouffer de rire, avant de commencer à se rouler au sol de rire.

Ce qui sembla énerver Piphi au plus haut point, ce que je remarqua quand elle se mit à crier sur le Têtarte, et pas à coup de "Pichu"

-Va te faire voir ! Cria-t-elle énerver.

Et juste après avoir dit cela elle plaça ses pattes devant sa bouche signe qu'elle s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise, tant dis que moi mon cerveau cherchais à toute vitesse une solution pour nous sortir de cet situation alors que mon adversaire me demanda :

-Euh… Ta Pichu vient de parler là, non ?, dit-elle d'un air perdu.

-Euh… Non, bien sûre que non… Je…, dis-je incertain. Je suis un très bon ventriloque

"Faite qu'elle y croit, faite qu'elle y croit, faite qu'elle y croit, faite qu'elle y croit, faite qu'elle y croit… " Me répétais-je en boucle dans ma tête.

-Mouais, pas convaincant pour un pokédollars. Dit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux blasés

Piphi me lança le même regard comme pour dire "C'est tout ce que tu avais en stock comme excuse ?"

-Ok, ce que je te propose, si tu gagne ce combat je te dit tout sur Piphi, par contre si tu perd tu dois me promettre de rien dire par rapport à Piphi à absolument personne, cela te va

Une flamme éclata dans les yeux de mon adversaire :

-Ça marche ! Dit-elle d'un ton emplie de détermination. John on doit gagner, je veux savoir pourquoi ce Pichu peu parler ! Lance Pistolet à O !

Le Têtarte tira depuis sa main droite un jet d'eau qui fonça sur ma Mini-Souris.

-Piphi contre avec Tonnerre !

Un flot d'énergie électrique bien plus puissant que normalement fonça contre le jet d'eau et, comme les lois de la conduction de l'électricité le dise, remonta le courant, si on peut dire, et atteint le tireur qui fut frappé de plein fouet, le Têtarte ne put rien faire et s'écroula au sol K.O.

Durant que Piphi exécutait cette attaque je n'oublia pas cette fois de la scanner avec mon Pokédex, et le message qui apparaît sur l'écran était :

"Nom de la Capacité : Fatal-Foudre, Type : Électrik, Type d'attaque : Offensive, Puissance : Élevée, Précision : Faible, Effet Potentiel : Paralysie"

Je quitta de vue l'écran de mon Pokédex et je vit le regard choqué de mon adversaire tant dit que je félicita Piphi d'avoir appris cette nouvelle attaque alors qu'elle sautait de joie.

-Je suis dégouté ! S'exclama la dresseuse en boudant.

Je souris tout en demandant à Piphi de revenir sur mon épaule, puis-je m'approcha de mon adversaire et lui tendis la main :

-Quoi qu'il en soit c'était un beau combat.

Elle l'a saisit :

-Ouais, je trouve aussi, même si j'ai perdu.

-Au fait on sait même pas présenter.

-T'es sûr ? Dit-elle un peu troublé

-Oui, tu m'a agressé pour faire un combat et tu t'es même pas présenter, lui répondis-je limite en rigolant.

-Oh, bah, euh, je m'appelle Alicia, et je vient de Celestia.

-Bah, enchanté Alicia, moi c'est Évan et je viens du Bourg Croquis dans région de Kalos.

-Cool, j'espère qu'on se recroisera et que cet fois c'est moi qui gagnerai !, dit-elle surexcité.

-Ouais compte sur moi pour pas te rendre la tâche facile.

On se dit au revoir et on réparti chacun de notre coter.

Sur la route je discuta avec Piphi de pourquoi elle s'était énervé contre le Têtarte d'Alicia, le me répondit simplement qu'il s'était moquer d'elle, disant que c'était ridicule qu'elle répétait son nom, et déduisit que Malik n'avait pas transmit l'info.

Je soupira, et promis une chose à Piphi, quand la Darker Team sera mise hors d'état de nuire, qu'elle pourra parler normalement.

Elle me sourit et nous reprirent la route vers Voilaroc. Sur le chemin je me suis à nouveau fait provoquer en duel contre des dresseurs, pour ces combat là j'ai préféré envoyer majoritairement Hyruli, pour deux raisons, la première il est encore nouveau dans l'équipe et contrairement à Piphi et Névi qui ont des facilité dû à ce qu'elle sont, ou comme Nayru par son expérience vue qu'elle est la plus âgée de l'équipe, donc il a besoin d'entrainement, et la seconde raison est que l'arène de Voilaroc est une arène de type Combat et donc double type Hyruli, à savoir Psy et Fée, sera très utile, et il y a aussi une troisième raison, j'aurais aimer voir s'il aurait utiliser à nouveau cette mystérieuse attaque pour que je puisse la scanner, mais non il ne l'a pas refait.

Et comme prévu j'arriva à Voilaroc en fin de soirée, cette ville était vraiment gigantesque mêlant plusieurs immeubles qui pouvait attendre aisément les 20 étages, mais aussi une grande végétation, et tout cela au pied de nombreuse montagne verdoyante.

Et malgré les plusieurs fois où j'ai cru que je m'était perdu, je finit enfin par trouver le Centre Pokémon, j'alla directement confier mon équipe à l'Infirmière Joëlle de cette ville, avant de me rendre aux bornes de communication, je fit le branchement à mon portable pour commencer mes appelles, je vérifia en premiers lieux si la situation au niveau d'Hoenn c'était arranger, sans surprise non, puis j'appela ma sœur, pour savoir comment sa vie amoureuse et quand je lui posa la question elle me rembarra toute gêner avant d'avouer qu'elle lui à parler et qu'elle compte rester avec lui pour faire leurs voyage ensemble, puis elle s'emballa en ajoutant juste après qu'ils ne sont pas que touts les deux, et elle me rembarra encore une fois, on se souhaita bonne nuit avant que je raccroche pour pouvoir appeler notre mère, pour elle ce fut du classique je lui informa que j'était arriver à Voilaroc et lui parla des quelques combat que j'avais fait aujourd'hui, elle semblait heureuse que mon avancement dans mon voyage ne soit pas entraver par la Darker Team, on l'a encore par un "Bonne Nuit" et on raccrocha, que j'eu fini mes appelles j'alla récupérer mon équipe soigner.

Piphi s'était endormis, je mit donc sur mon épaule, comme d'habitude quoi, avant de me prendre une chambre et de mit rendre pour enfin dormir après cette journée bien complète


	15. Chapitre 14

**PDV Évan :**

Je me leva au premiers rayons du jour, je me prépara en vitesse pour la journée, on fois prêt je mit Piphi, toujours endormis, sur mon épaule et je partis direction l'aire de restauration du Centre Pokémon, je prit à manger pour moi et mes Pokémon.

Quand on eu finit, certaine eurent fini plus rapidement que d'autre, je rappela tout le monde, sauf Piphi bien sure, dans leurs pokéball et je quitta le Centre en quête de trouver l'arène dans cette ville gigantesque, et quand je dit gigantesque ce n'est pas un euphémisme.

Je d'eux demander à plus de 10 personnes pour finalement trouver l'arène... au début de l'après midi...

L'arène ressemblait à un grand dojo avec un toit rouge et des murs blanc, et devant les portes un homme au teint sombre, au yeux noir, au visage carré, au cheveux très court de couleurs brun foncé, il portait un kimono blanc avec une ceinture noir et un bandeau rouge autour du crâne, à et aussi un peu détaille il était très grand et très musclés.

\- Ça ce vois que c'est une arène de type Combat ici... soufflais-je à Piphi.

Je m'approcha de l'homme.

-Bonjour est-ce bien ici l'arène de Voilaroc. Lui demandais-je dans le doute.

-C'est bien ici, je me présente je m'appelle Armino, je suis charger des entrer et de l'arbitrage des combats de l'arène, si tu veut défier notre championne suis-moi.

Il emboîta le pas et je le suivi jusqu'à une salle central qui semblait être un mélange entre un terrain de combat Pokémon et d'un terrain de karaté, de l'autre côter du terrain une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ le même âge que moi était entrain de s'entraîner avec un sac de frappe, elle a une peau claire, un visage un peu rond, des cheveux court avec deux mèche derrière sa tête qui remontait le tout de couleurs rose, des yeux de la même couleurs que ses cheveux, elle portait un débardeur bleu et noir avec un pantalon large de couleur blanc, des mitaine bleu et rose, et pour finir elle porte un pansement blanc sur le nez et sur le bras gauche, elle doit avoir environ ma taille et elle semble plutôt athlétique.

La jeune fille se tourna vers moi :

-Ah, voilà donc un nouveau challenger, cela faisait un moment que j'en avait pas affronter.

-C'est vous Mélina ?

-Tu me peut me tutoyer, on doit pas avoir un énorme écart d'âge tout les deux.

-Si tu le dit...

Elle se plaça d'un côter du terrain et me demanda :

-Alors, t'as combien de badge ?

-Seulement deux.

-Je vois, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui m'avait guider jusqu'à la zone de combat. Tom vous avez entendu, vous savez quel règle applique dans ces conditions

-Bien. Répondit simplement le dénommé Tom qui se rendit à sa place d'arbitre et me montra d'un signe de tête le côter du terrain opposé à Mélina.

Je me plaça de mon côter du terrain attendant les règles pour ce combat.

-Au faite, tu t'appelle comment ?, me demanda Mélina.

-Je m'appelle Évan, Évan du Bourg-Croquis.

-Compris.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tom qui commença à édicter les règles de ce combat :

-Pour ce combat qui opposera notre Championne Mélina au challenger Évan du Bourg-Croquis les règles seront les suivantes, les deux dresseurs ne pourront utiliser que 3 Pokémon, le challenger sera le seul à pouvoir changer de Pokémon durant l'affrontement, le combat prendra fin si l'un des deux dresseurs n'a plus de Pokémon apte au combat.

Mélina prit l'une des pokéballs et l'envoya sur le terrain :

-A toi Kungfouine !

Le Pokémon qui apparue était une fouine rouge et jaune avec deux points gris sur le front, le Pokémon prit une position de combat que mima sa dresseuse, je scanna le Kungfouine avec mon Pokédex :

"Kungfouine, le Pokémon Art Martial. Il est de type Combat. Les attaques de Kungfouine deviennent plus rapides et plus précises à mesure que sa concentration augmente."

Je pris dans ma ceinture de pokéball la Scuba Ball, et je murmura "Pas la peine de lui parler de la situation de Piphi, je pense pas qu'elle combattra pour ce combat là.", je sentis la Scuba Ball remuer légèrement de haut en bas.

-Nayu je compte sur toi !

Mon araignée d'eau apparue et fit face à la fouine.

-Kungfouine lance Poing-Karaté ! Cria la championne à son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon Art Martial fonça sur la Maresurfeuse et voulu lui asséner un coup de poing.

-Nayru Pistolet à O ! demandais-je en vitesse

Nayru tire un jet d'eau pour repousser le Kungfouine.

-Esquive et lance Match-Punch ! Cria Mélina

Le Pokémon Combat esquiva d'un simple mouvement sur la droite la projection d'eau et de son poing non-lever, qui se mit à briller, il asséna un puissant coup dans le visage, la repoussant en arrière.

-Nayru ça va ?

-Nay nay!

-Bien, donc lance Survinsecte!

Elle généra autour d'elle de multiple projectile vert clair et luminescent, qu'elle projeta sur le Kungfouine qui se prit une rafale de coup.

-Kungfouine ça va ?

-Fouine !

-Bien, donc fonce et lance Acrobatie !

Le Pokémon Combat fonça sur Nayru en s'entourant d'une aura blanche, et asséna plusieurs coup à Nayru qui fut propulsé en arrière, elle eu du mal à ce relever, mais y parvint.

Je soupira et je murmura de manière à ce que seul Piphi :

-J'aurais préféré ne pas utiliser cette stratégie, mais là j'ai pas trop le choix.

-Quoi comme stratégie ? Me répondit discrètement la Pichu.

-Dit-toi que seules Nayru et Névi n'auront pas de problème avec cela.

Je tourna mon regard vers Nayru et lui lui cria :

-Nayru saute et gel le sol avec Laser Glace !

Nayru comprenant ce que je lui ai demanda s'exécuta, elle bondis et tira un rayon glacial sur le sol, le recouvrant d'une couche de glace sur la quasi-totalité de sa surface.

Le Kungfouine retrouva ses pattes bloquer dans le givre.

Quand Nayru, retomber sur le sol désormais geler, elle arrivait à ce déplacer aisément sur la glace et de manière bien plus rapide que sur un sol classique.

-Aqua-Jet ! Lui criais-je.

Elle s'entoura d'un flot d'eau et fonça à une vitesse fulgurante et donna un violent coup au Kungfouine qui fut propulser hors de glace, il glissa sur un 2 bon mètre, et ne se releva pas, il était K.O.

Mélina le rappela en le félicitant, puis saisit une nouvelle pokéball.

-À toi Machopeur !, Dit-elle en la jetant sur le terrain.

Le Pokémon qui apparue a une forme humanoïde de couleurs grise tendant sur le vert, avec une tête assez reptilienne avec trois crête à l'allure rocheuse, des ligne rouge sur ces bras, il porte une sorte de sort noir avec une ceinture dorée avec un "P" rouge, il semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout à cause du sol geler.

Je le scanna avec mon Pokédex :

"Machopeur, le Pokémon Colosse. Il est de type Combat. Capable de soulever un camion avec une seule main, Machopeur est souvent utilisé pour réaliser de très gros travaux."

-Nayru tu te sent capable d'enchaîner sur un autre combat.

-Nay !

Je lui souris et lui dit :

-Alors commence avec Survinsecte!

Elle projeta une nouvelle nuée de projectile vert luminescent qui frappèrent le Pokémon Colosse qui croisa les bras pour se protéger, il recula d'un bon mètre à cause du sol geler.

-Brise la glace à tes pied avec Match-Punch

Son poing brilla et il asséna un énorme coup à ses pied brisant la glace tout autour de lui sur environ 1 mètre.

-Nayru tourne autour de lui et lance Pistolet-à-O !

Elle s'exécuta et tira son jet d'eau glissant de manière circulaire autour du Machopeur.

-Lance Piétisol ! Dit la championne à son Pokémon

La jambe droite du Pokémon Colosse s'entoura d'une aura orange, il asséna un violent coup au sol détruisant une plus large portion de glace au sol, mais aussi fissurant le sol du terrain original, Nayru, qui était sur la glace qui fut brisée, fut propulsé en l'air.

-Finissons-en avec Poing Éclair !

Le Pokémon Combat électrisa son poing et asséna un violent coup à Nayru, toujours en l'air, et qui fut propulser à l'autre bout de la salle derrière moi, elle s'écroula au sol, K.O.

Je me précipita vers la Maresurfeuse pour m'enquérir de son état, elle gémis quelque petit "Nay".

-T'en fait pas tu t'es bien débrouiller, tu peut te reposer. Lui dis-je avant de la rapeler dans sa pokéball.

Je rangea la Scuba Ball à ma ceinture, et pris la Faiblo Ball, tout en retournant à place sur le terrain.

-Névi c'est à ton tour !

Ma fée de la forêt apparue en l'air au dessus du terrain encore grandement geler.

-Un Pokémon Psy, je vois tu passe au chose sérieuse à ce que je vois., Commenta la Championne. Mais cela ne te suffira pas pour gagner.

Elle se tourna vers son Pokémon et lui cria :

-Saute lui dessus et assène lui un Poing de Feu.

Le Pokémon Colosse enflamma son poing, et s'élança dans les airs en direction de Névi.

-Névi esquive, et propulse le au sol grâce à Psyko !

Elle esquiva, en reculant, le coup tout en faisant luire ses yeux d'une couleurs bleu, et entoura son adversaire d'une aura bleu et se servi de ses pouvoir psy pour rediriger l'attaque de type Feu contre le sol geler, le détruisant d'avantage et créant une zone stable au cas où je devrais amenez Hyruli au combat.

-Névi utilise Psyko !

Cette fois elle projeta, toujours avec des yeux bleu brillant, des ondes psychiques violacé contre le Machopeur, qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, il se releva avec peine.

-Machopeur tout va bien !, S'inquiéta sa dresseuse.

-Mach... Macho ! Lui répondit-t-il en se relevant avec peine.

-Si tu peut continuer lance une attaque Représailles !

Le Pokémon Colosse entoura son poing d'énergie ténébreuse, puis il s'élança à grande vitesse contre Névi qui se prit l'attaque dans le ventre, qui semble ne pas avoir trop bien pris le coup.

Névi recula avec une expression douloureuse, avant de se rendre compte qu'une sphère noir et violet commençait de former entre ses pattes supérieur, qu'elle projeta sur Machopeur, toujours en l'air, qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et qui fut propulser au sol, cette fois il ne se releva pas, .

-C'était une attaque Ball'Ombre, bravo Névi ! Dis-je pour la féliciter.

Mélina félicita son Machopeur avant de le rappeler dans sa pokéball et la rangea, puis elle sorti sa dernière pokéball pour ce combat, qu'elle jeta sur le terrain.

-À ton tour, Lucario !

Le Pokémon qui apparue, je l'avais déjà vue, un Lucario de type Combat et Acier, je décida quand même de le scanner :

"Lucario, le Pokémon Aura. Il est de type Combat et Acier. Lucario est l'évolution de Riolu. En ressentant l'aura de ses adversaires, Lucario peut lire leurs pensées et prédire leurs actions."

-Lucario commençons les hostilités avec Vibrobscur

Le Pokémon Aura chargea entre ses pattes supérieur une forme d'énergie ténébreuse, comme celle du Représailles du Machopeur, et il la tira sous forme d'un rayon en direction de Névi :

-Contre avec Ball'Ombre !

Elle généra une nouvelle sphère d'énergie spectral qu'elle projeta contre contre le rayon des ténèbres, les deux attaques se repoussèrent mutuellement avant que se soit Lucario qui gagna se duel de force et repoussa les deux attaques sur Névi qui se prit les prit de plein fouet.

Elle fut propulser sur moi, me faisant tomber au sol avec elle, qui était K.O.

Je la rappela en la félicitant de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait pour ce combat, avant de me relever :

-Désolé, s'excusa la championne.

-Tout va bien...

Je rangea la Faiblo Ball de Névi et sorti celle d'Hyruli.

-Hyruli, c'est le dernier, on peut y arriver !

Le Pokémon Sentiment faisait face aux Pokémon Aura, depuis le combat avec Bryan il avait prit un peu plus en confiance de ses capacités.

-Hyruli lance Choc-Mental !

Il projeta des ondes psychiques sur le coup.

-Bloque avec Strido-Son !

Le Pokémon Combat généra des ondes sonores visible qui bloquèrent aisément l'attaque Psy.

-Contre-attaque avec Charge-Os !

Un long os brillant d'une couleur bleuté et il fonça sur Hyruli, esquivant les quelque plaque de glace restant au sol, et tenta de lui asséna un coup :

-Esquive avec Teleport !

Avant que l'attaque le touche le corps d'Hyruli devint complètement irisé et il disparu, laissant l'attaque frapper dans le vide, puis Hyruli réapparue derrière le Pokémon Aura.

-Choc-Mental !

Il projeta une nouvelle série d'ondes psychiques cette fois dans le dos du Lucario qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

-Lucario frappe avec Pisto-Poing, cria en vitesse la Championne

Le Pokémon Combat eu son poing qui s'entoura d'une aura, si on peut le dire, métallique puis il se retourna rapidement et frappa à la vitesse de la lumière Hyruli, qui fut propulser à un bon demi-mètre.

Il eu du mal à ce relever, mais y arriva, les deux Pokémon se fixait l'un l'autre avec un regard combatif.

-Choc-Mental !

-Aurasphère !

On eu crier nos ordre d'attaque en même temps, tant dis que Hyruli projeta une série d'onde psychiques le Lucario exécuta une attaque que je reconnu, c'était l'attaque qu'avait utiliser Hyruli contre Bryan, une sphère d'énergie bleu azure étincelant.

Je scanne rapidement l'attaque en vitesse avec mon Pokédex :

"Nom de la Capacité : Aurasphère, Type : Combat, Type d'attaque : Offensive, Puissance : Moyenne, Précision : Infaillible, Effet Potentiel : Aucun"

Mais contrairement à Fatal-Foudre il y avait une autre partie, une description :

"On ne sait pas grand chose sur cette attaque, elle ne saurait maîtriser que par certain Pokémon, les Lucario sont la seules espèce dont tout les membres maîtrises sans difficulté, on raconte que dans de rare qu'a un individue de certaine espèce arrive à maîtriser cet attaque à un jeune attaque."

Durant ce temps les deux Pokémon se donnait à un duel de force, entre le Choc-Mental d'Hyruli et l'Aurasphère du Lucario, ce fut la sphère azure qui gagna, et qui s'approcha à une grande vitesse du Pokémon Sentiment.

-Hyruli tu peut y arriver ! Lui criais-je. Tu peut aussi utiliser cette attaque ! Je crois en toi !

Et a cet instant les yeux Hyruli devinrent bleu azure et il généra à son tour une sphère azure étincelante, puis la projeta contre celle de Lucario, les deux attaques se traversèrent l'une l'autre et chacune explosèrent sur leur cible.

Un épais nuage de fumée blanche avec quelque reflet bleuté, on voyait plus du tout les deux Pokémon, mais pourtant.

-Lucario localise le avec l'aura et frappe avec Poing Météore !

Et dans la fumée un point bleu étincelant brillait, et fonça sur la position que devait avoir Hyruli, et dans une fraction de seconde la fumée fut repousser, et ce qui était visible fut Hyruli qui se prit un énorme coup de poing dans l'abdomen et fut propulser en l'air et retomba au sol.

Tom observa le Pokémon des Sentiment et était sur le point de déclarer ma défaite, quand soudain Hyruli se releva avec difficulté, risquant de retomber, plusieur fois, avant de crier son nom d'espèce en l'air et de commencer à briller.

-Hyruli est entrain..., commençais-je surpris. D'évolué !

Durant qu'il était entrain de briller il changea de forme, il grandi, ses bras s'allongèrent, ses cheveux semblèrent poussée, les deux excroissance sur semble se déplacer de part et d'autre de sa tête, et la partie basse de son corps semble se diviser en deux jambes fine et en une sorte de jupe.

Quand la lumière disparue, Hyruli avait complètement change il n'était plus un Tarsal, mais un autre Pokémon, je le scanna avec mon Pokédex :

"Kirlia, le Pokémon Émotion. Il est de type Psy et Fée. Kirlia se sert de ses antennes pour amplifier ses pouvoirs psychiques, ce Pokémon tire ses pouvoirs psy du soutien de son Dresseur."

-Bravo, Hyruli !, le félicitais-je. Tu as évolué !

-Kir, Kirlia !

En l'observant mieux je remarqua que certain blessure causée à cause certaine attaque semble avoir disparue, comme si l'évolution lui avait redonner un peu de force, par contre l'anneau à son bras était rester en place, dommage j'aurais crue que l'énergie libérée par l'évolution lui retire.

-Hyruli, on va finir ce combat, t'es prêt !

-Kir, Kir Kirlia !, Me répondit-t-il déterminer.

-Bien alors use d'Aurasphère !

Le Pokémon Émotion chargea entre ses pattes supérieures une nouvelle sphère bleu azure, qu'il projeta sur le Lucario

-Contre avec Charge Os !

Le Lucario il généra un nouvelle os et donna et renvoya, avec un grand coup d'os, sur Hyruli.

-Prend le contrôle de l'Aurasphère avec Choc-Mental et use de Teleport !

Il s'exécuta il projeta des ondes psy sur la sphère pour en prendre le contrôle, et il se téléporta de sa position à au-dessus lui.

-Renvoie lui la première et fait une nouvelle Aurasphère !

Il fit ce que je lui demanda, et les deux sphère bleus se foncèrent sur le Lucario qui dans ce prit les attaques de plein fouet, et tituba tentant de rester de bout, mais finis par s'écrouler au sol, K.O.

-Lucario n'est plus capable de ce battre, c'est donc le Challenger Évan du Bourg-Croquis qui déclarer vainqueur !

Hyruli retomba au sol, tout content de sa victoire, il fonça sur moi et je pris dans mes bras :

-Bravo, Hyruli !, le félicitais-je. Tu peut te reposer.

Dis-je en le rappelant dans sa Copain Ball.

Je remarqua que Mélina fit de même avec son Lucario, et elle m'invita à me rendre au centre du terrain avec elle, ce que je fit, Tom s'approcha aussi et nous demanda de nous passer nos Pokémon qui on combattu pour qu'il aille les soigner, ce qu'on fit, puis il partit pour guérir nos Pokémon.

-Félicitation, tu mérite bien ce badge Pavé., me félicitais la Championne en me donnant le badge.

Le badge était en forme de losange de couleurs bleu argenté et avec quatre losange orange de différentes taille, je le rangea rapidement dans mon étui à badge.

-Au faite, je peut te poser une question ?

-Bien sur, sur quel sujet ?

-Est-ce qu'une organisation nommer Darker Team aurait été vue récemment ?

Elle d'abord un peu surprise, puis elle regarda sembla réfléchir :

-Il y a quelque jour, ils se sont attaquer au Lac Courage, nous avons réussie à les repousser, mais ils ont jurée de revenir.

-Ok, et ils sont partit par où ?

-J'en sais rien, désolé.

Je serra les dents, comment j'allais faire maintenant...

-Mais pourquoi veut-tu savoir ça ?

-Je... je compte les arrêter dans leurs objectif.

-Je vois dans ce cas je peut te proposer quelque chose, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je leva un sourcil.

-Tu pense à quoi ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Tu verra quand on aura récupérer nos Pokémon.

Quand elle eu dit ça Tom revint dans la zone combat et nous restitua nos pokéball, je rangea les mienne à ma ceinture :

-Bon, suit-moi, me dit-t-elle en souriant et en commençant à ce diriger vers la sortie.

Quand elle fit cela Tom réagis :

-Championne où allez-vous ?

-L'Arène n'est plus en état d'accueillir des challenger, dit-t-elle en désignant le terrain encore recouvert de glace, grandement tremper par la glace fondu et briser à plusieurs endroit dû aux attaque.

-Je vois Championne, répondit-t-il simplement en s'inclinant

Mélina se tourna à vers moi :

-Évan tu me suit !

-Je te suis, je te suis !, répondis-je ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle me proposait.

On sortie de l'Arène et on traversa la ville ensemble pour nous rendre en bordure de ville, où se trouvait une maison plutôt simple, avec un grand champ où se trouvait divers Pokémon, ainsi qu'un homme au cheveux mi-long avec une queue de cheval de couleurs violet foncé, des yeux noir, un teint légèrement bronzé, il porte une chemise de couleurs saumon, un pantalon blanc cassé, des bottes marron claire, et pour finir un tablier d'élevage Pokémon de couleur cyan tendant vers le vert, l'homme nous remarqua et interpella Mélina :

-Ah Mélina je t'attendais si tôt, et qui est-ce qui t'accompagne ?

Elle salua l'homme en lui souriant :

-Je te présente Évan, il a affronter l'arène aujourd'hui et à remporter le match.

-Je vois, mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi t'es là avec lui ?

-Le combat à dégrader le terrain de manière significative, l'arène va sûrement être fermer pendant un moment.

-Ah, je comprend... lui il est là parce-que ?

-Il..., elle hésita un peu avant de répondre. Il veut stopper la Darker Team, je pense que ses Pokémon aurait besoin d'un entraînement.

L'homme m'observa des pieds à la tête, puis eu un sourire en coins et fini par dire à Mélina :

-Je comprend, il a le même regard qui lui...

-Le même regard que qui ? Demandais-je un peu perdu.

L'homme se tourna vers moi :

-Tu as le même regard dresseur qui a réussi à débarrasser la région de Sinnoh de une autre Organisation

-La Team Galaxy ?

-Exactement, et je pense que tu as les capacités de faire face à la Darker Team, mais mieux vos que tu entraîne tes Pokémon pour cela.

-Oh, euh, merci pour cette aide..., dis-je un peu gêner. Au faite vous vous appelez comment ?

-Je m'appelle Reggie, et tu peut me tutoyer.

-Compris.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, ajouta Mélina. Mais, il faut que tu commence ton entraînement, on ne sait pas combien de temps on a devant nous.

Quand elle eu dit ça Reggie me demanda de sortir mes Pokémon pour savoir quel serait le meilleurs entraînement pour chacun, car cela risque de prendre du temps, temps que j'espère soit assez long pour que je puisse me préparer au maximum.

**[NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE]**

**Si Machopeur à été désigné comme étant Gris-Vert au lieu de Violet c'est car l'univers de cet histoire se base sur l'animé et dans ce dernier les Machopeur ne sont pas violet.**


End file.
